


Master of death: Cygnus Black

by Alecsander_Black



Series: Master of death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsander_Black/pseuds/Alecsander_Black
Summary: As a master of death, Harry Potter must reborn each time he dies. Given a second chance as Harry Potter, he leaves Britain and makes a name for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> 1- please ignore all sense of time  
> Warnings:  
> 1-Slash  
> 2-underage slash  
> 3-slashy slash

Mr and Mrs. Dursleys were very normal people, who lived in a very normal house Ina very normal neighborhood, they had a very normal child and they lived perfectly and happily normal.  
That's what they wanted others to believe, when the reality was very far from normal. Their Nephew, one Harry Potter was left on their doorsteps after Mrs.Dursley's sister died, worthless freak, the lots of them. Her husband, Vernon had asked her to put the boy on an orphanage but she was scared, scared that the freaks would come back and ask for the baby, so they kept him, petunia still wished to this day that she listened to her husband and dump the freak in orphanage.  
They had put the boy in the cupboard the moment he was old enough, if only they didn't. The next morning petunia went to wake her nephew to make breakfast se found a room bigger than her room, her eyes went wide at the king size bed she spotted at the corner, she looked for the freak and spotted him leaving what she guessed is the bathroom, she watched frightened as the boy seemed to conjure clothes out of nowhere and wear them, she cleared her throat and he turn to her.  
"Aunt petunia, please come in" he told her with a sickening sweet smile. She didn't move, this was not normal, not even on the freaks, she remembered her sister's freakiness, nothing like this.  
"Please" he urged her, petunia swallowed and walked to where her nephew was sitting  
"You see Aunt Petunia, none of us wants to be here, don't you agree?" He asked her, she nodded  
"So how about we make a deal. I will leave" he announced, petunia felt relief at his words but soon the feeling turned to suspicious, she narrowed her eyes and said  
"What do you want in return"  
"Nothing much, you will accompany me to Diagon alley, sign some papers and you're free" he said  
"And when the freaks come looking for you" she asked, a little bit of hope shining through her eyes  
"One good thing your worthless sister did was marry a rich man, I could buy you a new house, tell your husband it was your parents and since your sister now is dead it became yours. Or I could remove every single memory you have of me but they could detect that I did so, and I don't think you would appreciate me using my freakiness on you" explained Harry, never did petunia notice that she was talking to a four year old, too busy thinking how to get rid of said child.  
Mrs.dursley thought of her nephew's words, if what he said was true, she will be gaining more than losing, she would be getting a new house and she would get rid of him.  
"Deal" she said  
"Well then, dear Auntie why don't wait for me outside I'll change and come pick you" he answered, she gave him one last look and left the 'cupboard'.

Petunia was nervous, this was not her first time on the freaks bank but she still hated those creature, she was smart enough not to voice her thought thought, she looked at her four year old nephew who was holding her hand and skipping steps.  
"How can I help you" her eyebrow twitched at the sneer the filthy creature gave her  
"Hi, we would like to meet Silverclaw" answered Harry, the goblin looked down at him and nodded, they stood there for a minute when Silverclaw appeared.  
"I am Silverclaw, how may I help you" he said  
"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, this is my Aunt Petunia Dursley and we are to change some details on my accounts" he answered, the goblin turned to her and she could only nod  
"Come with me"  
They had followed him to one of the empty offices  
"We will need to make sure you are indeed who you claim to be"  
"Of course" petunia watched in horror as her nephew cut his hand without a wince and dropped his blood on a parchment.  
Harry James Potter  
Father: James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter née Evans  
Godfather: Sirius Black  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom  
"Well, now that we have the confirmation" said the creature reading through the parchment  
"Yes. My aunt here wish to give me whole access to my accounts, as my guardian I believe her permission will allow me to access my family vaults as well, isn't that correct" he asked  
"Indeed" answered the goblin, petunia didn't know what to say so she stuck with nodding.  
"If you would sign here" she blinked at the parchment that appeared, she sneered at the quill but didn't say anything, she signed her name and screamed as it appeared on her arm  
"Don't worry Auntie, this would heal" Harry said, petunia watched relived as the wound closed.  
"Now that we are done, I would request a portkey to take my aunt back home"  
"I would be back once I finish" he added looking at her. She kept silent as Harry wrote the address of where she lived, she knew what a portkey was so she sat waiting for the object, said object was the quill, the smirk on the creature face told her he choose the quill on purpose. She didn't have time to comment as she was whisked away to her home. She changed her clothes, layed on her bed and slept. She had enough freakiness for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry needed a break from his job as master of death.

it wasn't a hard job, just being reborn every time he died. the first time that happened he was so excited to save everyone he loved, his parents, his godfather, his friends, except they were not dead to begin with. 

death told him, no showed him he showed him Lilium and William Porter, formerly known as Lily and James potter, and their second son Mark 'porter'. he showed him Sirius going out of the veil and leaving England to make another life for himself, how it was the plan since the beginning  
" if you couldn't prove that you were innocent, fake your death" that was what his fath- James told him.  
He didn't believe death of course, it assure him that it is not and can not lie to it's master but he still denied it, death didn't argue anymore, taking him back to his birth and leaving him to find out himself. 

Being an adult in the body of a babe was. uncomfortable. he had no control over his movement for the first few month and was utterly humiliated at the idea of drinking from his mother's breast, thankfully Lily shared his mind and fed him with a bottle. a year later he was sitting playing with padfoot when Dumbldore came, he tried to lift him, being the good baby he was. he screamed. cried and cried until the old coot put him down, he smirked _or the equivalent of an infant smirking_ at the irritation in the face of the manipulative fool. His satisfaction didn't last long when he head his parents confirm what death told him. Dumbldore came to give them their fake papers, they told him that they finished packing and were waiting for the day. he listened as they planned to switch with two other people polyjuiced as them and leave him with Petunia if he survived.  
"of course he will survive he is the chosen one" said lily  
Harry had spent that night crying silently, he jumped when he felt death's presence, in a blink they were in a white room and Harry was back to his original body.  
"Tell me everything" he had told him, so death did as it's master ordered.  
He told him how his parents had planned to reveal themselves after he defeated Voldemort but they forgot about him on the way, living happily with their second son. he told him how they took the money from the potter vault and put them in another one with their new name and if Harry hadn't die when he did, he would find his family vault empty the next time he would have visited the bank.  
Harry fell to his knees crying, feeling betrayed by his parents when death added the last straw. his friend. mainly weasly and granger, were not much of his friends. the weasleys were getting paid to put up with him.  
"not all of them" death told him, just his excuse of a best friend, his so called wife and mother in law. granger on the other hand, she wanted the knowledge that came with being friend with someone as influential as him. she knew as a muggleborn she wouldn't find be accepted in a job worthy of her. the money was just a bonus. by the time death finished he was feeling numb, he thanked death and went back to his infant body. 

His second life wasn't much different than his first, except he was sorted into hufflpuff and pretended that he was a weakling that can not and will not defeat the dark lord. that was a cover of course, behind his naïf hufflpuff facade he was looking into everything he thought he knew, he began with going to gringotts and changing the account manager from Griphook to Silverclaw, death told him that the previous potter account manager was in league with his parents, so he had to change it. death advised him with Silverclaw, can't say he regretted it. death told him to tell the goblin his true nature. Him being it's master and all. after recovering from his shock, they had worked a plan, whoever Harry was reborn as he will request Silverclaw as his manager, the latter would know then it was him. with a few more security measures of course. and just in case Harry was reborn in the past, Silverclaw wrote a letter to his past self explaining everything, sealed it with his blood and gave it to Harry, who passed it to death for safety.

And just like that every time Harry was back to the living world he would move everything he owned to a new vault under the name Hades, suffice to say, he had a big fortune waiting to be wasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was 13 when he died in his second life. death told him it was just so he could believe that it would never lie to him and what a better way to prove it that to live it yourself?  
He had never been reborn as Harry Potter again, he had been a black, he had been a Malfoy. His worst life by far was being born as weasly, what can you expect when you lived as a king with the Malfoys then go back to hand me downs with weasleys.  
had been born a Longbottom. he had been born in both dark and light families, and he had to say that being a dark wizard was not what he expected. he learnt a lot of things from his dark families, he understood dark magic and it was far from evil. true you had to be meaning to kill someone to cast the killing curse, but you had to find true happiness to cast the patronus, he learnt what made the dark evil is; if you were not born as a dark wizard, dark magic tend to take over, make light wizards addicted to the arts. the light feared every light wizard will fall for the dark and give up on them. he remembered the time he used 'sectumsempra' on Malfoy, he did feel the rush but not to the point of addiction, which means he was a dark wizard. he found out later than if dark wizards used excessive light magic, their magic will decreased until it faded. he had been shocked to say the least, he embarrassed his dark side after that and he was very happy about it.

"Silverclaw" he announced when his aunt left, he was Harry Potter again, death told him that he didn't live the live Harry Potter should had lived. this time death took him after his parents' died.  
"Mr. Potter. Pleasure doing business with you. Again" he said  
"Thank you Silverclaw. Shall we get to it"  
Harry had requested the immediate move everything in his vaults to Hades'. now that his aunt gave her permission no one can say anything, except if his parents wants to come to light. he had left them his trust vault, he was not heartless after all. Alright, Perhaps a little. 

They were now on their way to the ritual room, Harry had overheard a very important conversation before he was put under the care of his aunt, he heard that his magic was acting up and causing havoc so the kind old man he was, Dumbldore decided to seal half of it until he learnt to better control it. death had confirmed that dumbdore had sealed it the first time around as well, with the permission of his parents of course. That was partially the reason he died at 40 in his first life.  
Seeing as he was four year old, the ritual didn't take much time, barely an hour. what took them time was taking the Horcrux out of his scar.  
Three hour later they were sitting in the office again, Harry grinned at the feel of his magic again.  
"I heard you had a branch in America, is that correct" he asked, Harry was not going to stay in Britain after all, he doesn't think he would be able to keep quiet under the watchful eyes of Dumbldore. He was moving and far from here. He never been to America before, France yes, Australia as well. Never America.  
"Indeed. I would guess you want to transfer your account to the Wizarding America" said Silvercalw, Harry nodded a thoughtful look on his face.  
"The ministry will need records of me, that would be easy" he said thinking of death, surely he can forge false records, he smirked at the affirmative respond he received.  
"Alright, everything is under control, all I will need is change my name and appearance" he said  
"You could choose one of the houses you are heir of" said Silverclaw  
"Yes. How about Black. Cygnus Regulus Black" and no, he didn't chose the name black of his traitor godfather, but for regulus. Regulus was his friend in a lifetime, a hero and idol in another, he respected Regulus. He felt his magic shift, recognizing him as Cygnus Black.  
"I believe the Black account was added to Hades as well?" He asked  
"Indeed. Peverell, Gryffindor, Potter and Black were added to the vault" answered the goblin, he was honored to be chosen by the master of death to be manager of his vault.  
"Good, I would like to change the name Hades to Black. The usual" Harry said, he always changed the name of the his vault to whatever name he was under, once he dies the vault turns to Hades again.  
"Indeed. When would you like to make the transfer" he asked  
"Not now. What I need this moment is a muggle house, a good one if possible, in a very respectfully neighborhood. And normal please" he said, he didn't forget his aunt, the second time he was born as Harry, he didn't use any magic while with the dursleys. the change was noticeable. his aunt didn't treat him like dirt, after he hit 7 and no sign of magic was seen, his aunt started treating him better, by the time his Hogwarts letter arrived, his aunt was acting like an aunt should, caring for him, feeding him, buying him clothes, she even cried in kings cross. she redeemed herself in his eyes.  
Silverclaw handed him a catalogue of all the muggle houses they had gringotts and Harry decided that petunia will do better if she chose by herself, with the permission of the goblin of course, he took the catalogue with him.  
"I will be back once I finish with my muggle family. Can I have the lordship rings if possible" he asked, Harry watched in amusement as the goblin's eyes widened, his smirk widened as he heard him curse himself for forgetting such a thing.  
Silverclaw came back with a black box, inside were the Black lordship rings as well as the Hades ring. The Hades ring was Black, it was a gift from death. He smiled when he felt the ring accept him and settle on his hand, he may have been the heir of several houses but he didn't like wearing all the rings, Merlin knows there will be no space left on his hands. With a last goodbye Harry left gringotts and back to privet drive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aunt Petunia" he called, he knew Vernon was not home yet and by the sound of it, Dudley was still asleep.  
"Here" she called from the kitchen.  
"Can you come for a moment" he said and walked to the living room, he sat down and putting the catalogue with him.  
"What is it" she said  
"Here, chose a house" he said, petunia sat down and her eyes widened at the houses.  
"They are all in normal neighborhoods, quiet similar to this one but more luxurious" he said.  
"How are you going to afford this much money, they are expensive" she asked  
"Don't worry aunt petunia you deserve it" he said. Harry sighed at the suspicious look she was giving him and decided to explain.  
"Listen Aunt Petunia, I know what you feel, your parents only seeing one person and completely ignoring the other, hell I'm living it right now. did you know that your dear sister is still alive and had a son else where, she gave me up so she could save her neck and now she is living happily with her husband and son" he said.  
"And we are both mag-. Freaks. Hell I'm stronger than her son and yet she abandoned me" he sighed   
"so if anyone deserves anything, it would be you" he continued, he smiled sadly as the tears ran through her cheek.  
"You're a good woman Petunia" he finished  
"No. No I'm not, I starved you, I let my husband abuse you and put you on a cupboard" she said  
"Yes and look at how the cupboard is now. I don't mind it Auntie, at least you gave me a roof and food" he said, he did mind actually but he won't voice his thought, if anyone is to blame is Vernon.  
"Come, let's go see the houses" he said taking her hand and apparating away.

It was 3 in the evening when they came back to number four, they had found and purchased a house, went to eat lunch and bought the furniture, all is left is telling Vernon and moving.  
"There is one last thing Auntie" he said  
"Yes" she said, they had gotten along fine this day, he could no longer see the hate, jealousy or disgust in her eyes.  
"I need to block all your memories of me in a part of your brain, you will remember me but if anyone tried to look inside they won't find anything" he explained   
"Do you trust me" he asked, he was surprised when she nodded a determined look on her face.  
"Thank you" he said walking to her, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes  
'Legilimens' 

It had not taken a lot of time to block the memories, merely 30 minutes, what took long thought was the security. he had put layer on layer on layer of traps and added several passwords in deferent languages. mainly parseltongue. Two hours later, his Aunt was safe and sound, and he was ready to leave.   
He froze when she hugged him, wishing him good luck. he still can't believe how much the truth changed her.  
"I have your number, I'll call you whenever I can" he assured her.  
"You better" she said, he patted her awkwardly on the back, after a long moment of silence she let him go, he passed by his room and with a flick of his wrist the spaced room turned into a dull cupboard, he didn't have anything personal so he left number four with nothing.  
"Good bye Auntie" he said  
"Goodbye Harry" he heard her say before he apparated.

Diagon alley didn't change much every time he came here, all dirty and full of people. He wouldn't mind making his own alley with better shops and cleaner streets. An idea that has merits.   
he of course changed his appearance, he had asked death to give him metamophmagus abilities, not only was it a black family trait but it was much efficient that a glamour. Harry didn't need a lot of things, he would buy everything from the magical community in America. death told him it had forged his new identity, Cygnus Regulus Black, American from British roots, parents died at one, his nurse raised him with the help of house elves until she died at four. Same story for the muggles, without mentioning the house elves of course.   
He made his way to malkin's shop and bought a couple of black robes, she had been surprised to see a four year old alone but Harry quickly assure him that his parents left to go buy him some book and they will be here soon. He changed into one of his robes and shrunk the other, walking to gringotts he began making plans of what he would do once In America, he definitely will continue his muggle studies. he had been born to a couple of muggles in a life, his father had been a () engineer and Harry was obsessed with his father's job, too bad his parents wanted him to go to Hogwarts, this time he would make sure to finish his studies no matter what.  
"Hello, I have an appointment with Silverclaw" he told the goblin.  
"I'll take it from here" Harry turned to find himself looking at Silverclaw  
"I was waiting for you" he said  
"So I see" answered Harry  
"Please follow me"   
They were sitting in the same office Harry was in yesterday, after a moment of silence Harry said  
"I will need a muggle house, with the necessary wards" he said  
"Of course. Where would you like it" asked the goblin  
"New York" Harry had always wanted to visit New York, and it was closer to the magical America.   
Silverclaw handed him another catalogue with several houses. Harry had developed a big sense of luxury and fashion, come with being a dark pureblood, he learnt that no matter how much he spent money from his Hades now Black vault, it wouldn't matter. death had told him, all the money he spends in a lifetime he gets them back when he adds the other houses to the accounts. so no matter how much he wasted money, his vault would not get empty. In his first lifes he was reluctant to spend a lot of money but he learnt the joy of being rich. He looked over the houses then chose one big house, or was it a manor? Anyway, the moment he layed his eyes on the estate he knew it was his.   
"This one" he said excitedly. What. He was four.  
"If you don't mind me asking how do you pay for the houses in the muggle world?" He was honestly curious  
"We have wizards doing the job, they come in here, take the money and go buy the house for you" he said  
"I have a proposition" answered Harry   
"What do you think of a collaboration"   
"Proceed"  
"Black&Gring. A totally normal muggle bank, except muggleborns, half blood or wizards generally can withdraw and/ or convert money from the muggle world. Say a wizard was in business in muggle London, but he didn't have any pounds on him, only galleon, they can go to Black&Grings and exchange galleon to pounds. In the mean time, it could act as a normal muggle bank "he explained excitingly, Silverclaw was nodding excited as well  
"I would have to talk to the king about this" he said  
"Of course"   
"Any other ideas?" Asked the goblin,  
"Oh, a lot, but how about you get the permission for this one first"  
"Right now?"  
"I have all the time of the world" he answered, he watched as the goblin jumped and ran to meet his King, he was going to have fun.  
Harry didn't have to wait much, five minutes later he was standing in front of the king, now this he didn't expect.   
"Speak of your terms Wizard" he told him, Harry cleared his throat and started explains, how he thought of making the bank, what the bank would work, how it may help  
"Any conditions" he asked him again  
"Your majesty, my only conditions are to insert my name as well" he said  
"That would be logical, the idea was yours after all, we may like gold but we are not thieves" answered the king  
"Black&Grings I hear" he added  
"Yes your majesty"   
"Black&Grings be it. Silverclaw will discuss the contract with you" he said and left, he did it, he actually did, he giggled childishly at his success and followed Silverclaw, in that moment, Harry didn't know, but he had created the next biggest company in both the magical and muggle world.


	5. Chapter 5

Potions were not his favorite drinks.  
The potion he was taking was a temporary aging potion, today was the opening of Black&Gring in the muggle world.  
the bank was the talk of the Wizarding world in the last week, the first branch would be opened in Britain of course but the whole world can't wait for their turn. Harry got up and went to take a shower.  
He walked out of his short shower and with a flick of his wrist he was dry, he wore the new black robes gringotts sent him, looking at the mirror he noticed the lack of the potter nest, now he had a silky black hair, he tied his shoulder length hair back and changed his eyes to blue, he looked truly like a black.  
There won't be much guests, the majority will be the goblins, the only reason he took the potion was for the press and The Wizards working for gringotts and will be now working for Black&Gring will be present too, Harry asked for some muggleborns to take care of the muggle branch of the bank.  
Harry arrived at the building and smiled at the big 'Black&Grings' he spotted at the entrance, the building was a mixture of black and white, he opened the door and felt the wards getting up when the closed, a second later the goblins appeared followed by the employees and the party started.

Harry groaned as he turned in his bed, his body was numb but his head hurt, his eyes travelled to his nightstand, he smiled at the green potion sitting there, it was a hangover potion, he did good choosing those house elves, he drank it and sighed when the pain dissipated. He lifted himself and walked to the shower, he flicked his hand and the tub was full with warm water, he took his clothes off and entered the tub, his muscles relaxed instantaneously, he closed his eyes and smirked as he remembered the party the night before, Silverclaw had given him a bottle of fine goblin wine, the strongest wine to ever exist, they had shared it while they talked about the Black&Grings and future projects.

After his shower, he dressed up and wondered around his house. He had moved to America the moment he got the affirmation from Silverclaw that the house was his, he has yet to furnish it and transfer his money from Britain to America, that's what he was planing to do after he ate his breakfast.  
"Good Morning Young Master Black" greeted the house elf, Harry like any respectable pureblood, had his house elves wear uniforms, his house elves reflected upon him and how could he expect everyone to respect him if his house elf was wearing a pillow case. Tinky was her name, she was wearing a small black dress, with the family crest on her left breast and the house motto, Silverclaw was the one to recommend her, she was educated, like all his elves. the goblin assured him that she was loyal to her family and that she will never betray him, he didn't doubt it, by the look of adoration he could spot on her eyes every since she bonded with him.  
"Good morning tinky. Could you please tell Tobby to bring me the mail" he asked  
"Of course Young master Black"  
"Young master Cygnus Tinky" he always asked her to call him by his first name, still no improvement.  
"Of course Young Master Black" she said  
he rolled his eyes and started eating his breakfast, it was the most delicious food he ever ate. Winky, his cook was the best thing he did in his life, he was definitely keeping them all in his next life.  
"The mail, Young Master Cygnus" Tobby was wearing a black suit, same with the crest, toujours pur under it, the Blacks were after all from French roots.  
"Thank you Tobby" he said taking the mail, most of it was from Silverclaw and Black&Grings, he opened the first one and smirked, it had the best children schools in New York, he was not exciting to start studying with kids, if he became bored he would skip a year or two, the teachers here will think him some sort of genius.  
The second letter was a portkey for an appointment with gringotts, the others were just details of his vaults and investment. The last letter was an update of Black&Grings, he smirked at the numbers he saw, it was going great, seemed like the money he spent on petunia's house was back. Threefold. not bad for a first project. 

After his British breakfast, Harry changed into proper clothes and activated the portkey to take him to gringotts, he found Silverclaw waiting for him, they walked to what was now the goblin's official office and sat down, Harry brought a piece of parchment of all the things he needed to be done and handed it to Silverclaw.  
"I have the papers ready, we will need only your signature and the money will transfer. We could visit the American branch right now if you would like" he said, transferring his money was at the top of the lost, the first thing that needed to be done.  
"Yes, I would like it very much" he can't help be paranoid, he needed to make sure his money was safe. Harry took the blood quill and signed the papers, after he read them of course. The parchment glowed for a second then disappeared, Silverclaw was back by the time he finished, a portkey in hand.  
Harry landed gracefully in front of the American gringotts, it was bigger than the one in Britain. He could speak a lot of languages but goblin wasn't one of them, he watched as Silverclaw traded comments with of the goblins then turned to him  
"Everything is in place. If you'd like we could visit the vault" he told him, Harry nodded and they were on their way to the Black vault. Just like he left it on Britain, the vault was divided in two, money on the left and heirlooms on the right, he nodded when he saw nothing changed and walked out. 

They were back to the office in England, the second thing on the list was a credit card, the goblin raised an eyebrow demanding an explanation and Harry was more than happy to. The idea came when he was thinking of how to shop for the furniture, he couldn't very much go around with millions in his pocket. Harry explained excitingly how the credit card work, how he wanted to make theirs work in both worlds, one can shop from the muggle word, use the Black&Grings credit card and the money will be taken directly from the vault, of course it will be converted to pounds before they transfer it. When he finished the explanation, Silverclaw had gone running again and back with the necessary papers  
"The King gave me full authority over Black&Grings" he said and they began their negotiations  
"I see. Gringotts can make it, it would take no more than week. We will need a copy of the muggles' so we know how to make it"  
"I can provide you with one" 

True to his word, a week later Black&Grings presented the Wizarding Britain with the B&G credit card, Harry of course was the first to have it, once they confirmed that it does work they began selling it to their clients. It was a success to say the least, by the first month everyone had a B&G card with them. They were two different types of B&G cards, the standard version for muggleborns, a white card with both the black family crest and gringotts'. And the second customized version for half bloods and pureblood who wants their family crest decorating their card. It was expensive, 10galleon to the card, not everyone could afford it but it was damn good for those who did, it had protection charms, anti-theft, it was keyed to the client by blood and can only be summoned by said client. In the bottom was the name of the owner. Harry was particularly satisfied with the final result, his card was a black with the family crest and motto. "Cygnus Regulus Black" he read, everyone by know was curious about him, who was he, where was he been, was he really a black. Luckily for him, gringotts didn't do sharing. 

Harry was looking for a school, he had visited every single one of them, they were all great but he couldn't choose one, all of them were private of course, it was Silverclaw who made some research and came up with the best of them. Kinds'. Was the school he registered in it. Death helped him of course. He would be starting in September, three month to go, perfect to finish his house and settle in. Talking about his house, he was wondering around New York with Clarke, a muggleborn from gringotts who was to show him around and go shopping with him. Clarke had blond hair, and blue yes, reminded him a lot of the malfoys. And She had quiet the good taste. the two of them finished buying everything in a day, when he paid she looked curiously at his card, it was until he explained to her his company that she told him that no such thing was here in America, he assure her that they were looking for a building to make a branch here. Clarke, he learnt was 18 years old, she just graduated from iller() and went to work for gringotts, she confessed she liked teaching but did not have an opportunity to work in the domaine. They ate dinner together that night, when he decided that he did indeed need a tutor, he wasn't sure America had the same magical education as Britain and the sooner he took his NEWTS the better.  
"I'm 5" he told her  
"Excuse me"  
"I'm five years old" he said, she blinked and looked at him from top to bottom. Well, he had taken an aging potion.  
"I took an aging potion. That was the only way to get my ideas out there, no one would be interested in what a five year old has to say" he said pouting.  
"Wow" she said  
"What I mean. I need a tutor" he looked at her with a hopeful look, she nodded and Harry flashed her his best charming smile.  
"The potion will wear in half an hour. How about we discuss the details after?" He said  
"You sure don't act like a five year old" she said  
"Well. My parents died when I was one, all I had was nanny, I learnt very early about maturing. She died as well, so I have is myself" he said with fake sadness, he really didn't want to lie to her what can he say. Oh hi, I'm master of death and I was reborn several times.  
"I'm sorry" she said  
"Let's see if the house elves finished putting everything in place. Shall we"

Harry and Clarke spent the rest of the night discussing a lot of things, including his school, he had assured her that he knew how to read and write and count, those things his nanny insisted on learning. She started then introducing him to the American Wizarding world, what she would be teaching him and what not. The next day she took him to Horizon alley, the American Diagon alley, it was at least, cleaner and bigger, but not too much. Clarke dragged Harry to the library, he was pretty sure she would be a ravenclaws if she studied in Hogwarts, he didn't mind thought, he had a library at home and he needed books to fill it, Harry not having time to wait bought every single book in the library, the ravenclaw tried to drag him to buy robes but he refused to budge, Silverclaw had said he'd send him a personal tailor and he would wait for them.  
"What about non-maj's clothes" she said  
"Non-maj?"  
"Non magical"  
"Ah, You wouldn't happen to know someone to work as my non-maj personal tailor" he asked  
"Of course I do" she said, he feels like Clarke will not be his tutor alone. They finished their trip with custom made parchment, ink and quills.  
"Every pureblood family needs to have a parchment with their crest on it" he said when Clarke shot him a questioning look.  
"You don't believe in blood purity do you" she asked him somewhat ensecure  
"Do you think I would hire you and bring shopping with me if I did. Or should I remind you that I live in muggle New York. Do they have blood purity problems here as well?" He asked, true, he might be a pureblood, raised like one but he had nothing against muggleborns, they had magic that was all that mattered.  
"No. No. I heard Britain did that's why I asked" she said  
"Ah. Yes we do, but I'm not one of them"  
"Good to know"  
"Now to where"  
"Well, you should call tinky first, let her organize this and we should go buy you your school things" she said  
"Okay mom" little did he know that Clarke would indeed become more than the tutor she's to be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up" Harry groaned and curled up deeper in his bed  
"Cygnus Regulus Black. You will wake up this instant or you will be late for school" Clarke yelled. This was an nightmare.  
"Aguamenti" he heard and instinctively jumped from the bed, when nothing came he turned and glared at Clarke who was in the floor rolling with laughter.  
"You should have seen your face" she said between breathes. He ignored her and went to shower.  
30 minutes later found Harry wearing black trousers, and a black t-shirt. His backpack as well, he made sure everything he owned had the black symbol, the muggle tailor thankfully didn't ask questions, the magical one nodded approvingly. "Glad to see not everybody forgot the traditions" She told him  
he made his hair shorter and pulled it back, he saw Clarke waiting for him in the table, breakfast ready, he sat down mumbled a good morning and ate.  
"You cut your hair" she said  
"I didn't. I'm a metamophmagus" he said  
"No way"   
"It's a family trait" he said turning his eyes green, black, brown then back to blue   
"Wow"   
"Where's Harry" harry was there driver, Clarke insisted on buying a car and having a driver.  
"You're going to a private school with only rich people if they see you arrive without a car they will think you're poor and got here by luck" She explained.  
And the first thing Harry/Cygnus did was buy the latest car. Clarke brought the driver, it was her twin brother, a muggleborn as well, he didn't know how he was going to find a driver without breaking the status of secrecy if she didn't save him. After all, the house was filled with magical items, not mentioning house elves.  
"He finished his breakfast and waiting for you in the car" she said   
"What are we waiting for then" he ushered her, taking his backpack with him and walking to the doors, Harry the driver was indeed waiting.  
"Good morning Harry" exclaimed Cygnus, getting in the car  
"Good morning Young master Cygnus" he said mockingly   
"Good morning brother of mine" she said, reminding him very much of a pair of twin he used to know.  
"Good morning to you too, sister of mine" he closed the door behind Clarke and went to his seat  
"What's up" he said, Just like he predicted Clarke became more than a tutor, an assistant if he could call her that, she helped him with his company which finally opened the Black&Gring branch in New York.  
"There's is several muggleborns applying for the job" she said, the first time she heard him use the words muggle and muggleborns she demanded explanation.   
"Of course, you know what to do, send their files to Silverclaw to do a background check. You will be supervising the interviews?" He asked, when she nodded he continued  
"You know what we are looking for. Whoever you think will do the job hire them" he said  
"Anything else?" He asked  
"Yes. You received a call from Petunia dursley this morning before you woke up" she said  
"What. Why didn't you tell me" he took her phone and called his aunt   
"Hello" he heard her say  
"Auntie" he greeted  
"Harry is that you" he had told Clarke that his parents thought of naming him Harry but changed their minds, except some of his family still called him Harry.  
"Yes Auntie its me, sorry for not answering before I was asleep"  
"I see. Are you still in England" she asked  
"No I moved about three months ago. How are you. How are you liking the house, Vernon is not giving you any problems is he"  
"Oh no, don't worry, he likes the house, he was having a hard time believing it was my parents but the papers you gave me assured him" she said  
"Good to know" answer Cygnus  
"Do you need anything? if you don't like that house, I can get you another one. Don't worry about vernon, a memory charm and he won't remember a thing" He added  
"Oh no Harry, everything's fine. just called to ask how you were doing that's all"   
"We're here" said Harry   
"I'm fine thank you Auntie, I have to go. We arrived at my school"   
"Of course, take care"  
"You too"  
they stopped in front of the gates and Harry opened his door  
"Don't make any problems. No fights. No accidental magic" she said fixing his shirt  
"Should I remind you that I'm your boss" he said but both twins ignored him, he glared and walked to the school  
"Good luck" he heard Clarke say  
"I don't need luck" he answered and raised his nose up, the perfect picture of an arrogant pureblood.

"Welcome for your first class within this school. My name is Alisson Mcnee and I would be your teacher this year. First thing first, I want everyone to introduce themselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams"  
"Hi. My name is James Smith. I like chocolate, I hate waking up in the morning. My hobbies are drawing and my dream is to be like daddy!"   
"Nice to meet you James. Next"  
"Hello. My name is Lydia land. I like my parents. I hate getting dirty . My hobbies are drawing and my dream is to become a doctor"  
"Nice to meet you Lydia. Next"  
"Good morning. My name is Cygnus Black. I like studying and hate wasting my time. My hobbies are learning knew things and my dream is to become an ()engineer" answered Harry lazily.  
"Nice to meet you Cygnus. Next"  
And the hour was spent introducing each other. He was already getting bored.

It was finally time to go home, Cygnus was walking to the gates when he was ambushed by a bunch of kids. Bullies. Everywhere.   
"What kind of name is Cygnus" one of them sneered  
"It's a star. Genius" answered Cygnus   
"Why would a parent call their kid a star"   
"Because they love him. What kind of parent name their kid something as meaningless as James" he answered coolly   
"My apologies, James seem to have a meaning, maybe they should have called you dickhead" he continued. He knew he was acting childish but what can he say, he was a child.  
The first he insulted swung his fist to him, Cygnus side stepped and the boy fell, he got up and tried hitting him again but Cygnus caught him by the wrist and threw him towards his other friends, they lost balance for a moment and they all fell. Cygnus let laugh escape him, not a sweet childish laugh, but one that promised pain, he turned his eyes red and looked at them with a smirk  
"Anyone want to add anything" he asked, he chuckled when they shook their heads and run on the other way. He continued his walk to the fence, he was met by an amused Harry leaning against the car  
"Fight on the first day" he said  
"I hate bullies" he murmured   
"Where to"  
"House. I have lessons with Clarke" he said. He convinced Clarke to only teach him the extra subjects American add, he really didn't want to pretend he knew nothing about transfiguration.   
"What do you have today" he asked  
"Potions" Cygnus liked making potions, drinking them. Not so much. and Clarke shared his passion, they could sit hours debating about potions, he learnt knew things American had but not British, some potions didn't even exist England. He felt excited already to learn a new potion. Maybe his day won't turn out as bored as he expected after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Cygnus was nervous, today he would go through his exams. His OWLS. Clarke insisted that he pass them  
"you're just wasting your time, you could pass them now and have all the time for your muggle studies" she told him  
she knew him well, using his weakness against him. she knew he hated wasting time, so he agreed, right now he was standing in the ministry waiting for his turn, he gripped his wand tightly when the door opened, they will not let him go through his OWLs without a wand after all. He was using the elder wand. death had gifted him with a tattoo in his wrist, the deathly hallows sign, it worked as a summoner for his hallows, the first time he summoned them was at 6 when he tried to sneak out of a donation party with his invisibility cloak. Clarke caught him before he could leave thought, how much hated those events, he went just for the sake of his company BlackCo, he had initiated the company at five, just after Black&Gring the American branch.   
"You may start" he heard, Cygnus nodded and went to the sole desk present, he started with transfiguration, he took his quill and started writing the answers.

"How was it" asked Clarke the moment he got out of the car, he flashed her a smirk and she jumped and hugged her  
"See I knew you could do it"  
"I have yet to say a word" he answered  
"That smirk told everything. Now, I want details"   
So Cygnus sat down telling her how much he impressed the judges, how he found everything easy, the judges had let him pass his others subjects today as well, now he was done with his OWLs and was sure as hell that he scored several Os.  
"I'm so proud of you" she said  
"Me too, I'm so proud of myself" he never saw the hit coming  
"Ouch. What have I done?" He asked  
"Being cheeky" she said and got up, straightened her back and took her notebook. Assistant mode.  
"Now. You have a meeting with Silverclaw in an hour, so you better be on time" she said, Silverclaw had transferred from Britain to here, seeing as the branch here became the head. His brothers who he assured him were as hardworking as loyal as he was, were taking care of the other Black&Grings. Ah, yes, The bank had expended to the whole Wizarding world, they had a branch in each country, he and gringotts were bathing in gold.

A meeting with Silverclaw and tones of paperwork to sign later, they were making their way to the orphanages, both of them. He decided to make an orphanage when a small child wearing hand me downs clothes decided to robbed him, in a fit of fear he had apparated in the back street. Cygnus followed him until he cornered him in an alley, Clarke convinced him to come with us, we took him home, let him shower and burrow some of my clothes, he ate and began telling us about his life in the orphanage, it reminded Cygnus too much of tom.  
"We are making an orphanage" Daniel, the kid they found, had stayed with them until they finished building the orphanage, he was surprised to see pureblood applying for the job, in an interview with one, they had expressed how they wanted to influence the next generation, make them learn about the magical world before hand. So here they are standing in front of Black orphanage, the first magical orphanage ever made. Here they taught kids how to read, write with a quill and with pen, about the history of magic, about the Wizarding world, traditions and culture. everything they should know before starting their school days. Now there was over 5 magical orphanages around Wizarding America under the name Black. Britain had refused the idea so Cygnus had a team go and find magical Orphans and bring them here. All with the help of gringotts of course.

He had another 20 orphanages not magical scattered around, they may not have been magical but that didn't mean he would let kids die from hunger because they were muggles, the Black Orphanages non magical were the best you could find. two shared a room, girls in a wing and boys in another, they ate full three meals a day, a snacks if they want to anytime. they received new clothes every three months, and were enrolled in schools when they were ready. In black orphanage, such a thing as bullying was forbidden, if you were caught bullying someone you'll get two warnings, the third you get kicked out, and no one had yet to get kicked out. They sent pictures of every orphan they had to the police twice a year, in case if a parent came looking for their kid. Every family undergo a background check, a weekly visits for 6 months before they could adopt a kid, and they keep tabs on the children. This goes for both words. All the money he gains from Black&Grings goes to the orphanages, so he was loosing nothing really. And winning everything. from the smiles of the children to the good articles about his company.

After their monthly visit of the orphanage Harry took them to McDonald's, they sat on a table inside waiting for Harry to bring them their orders when Clarke took her position again  
"Please. Don't turn assistant mode on me. I'm tired" he whined   
"You have a schedule to follow" she said seriously ignoring his whines   
"Do you even have a heart. I passed a 7hours test, met with the manager, signed tones of paperwork, visited the orphanages, all 25 of them. It's 10 PM. Have some pity. Shouldn't kid be sleeping right now" he asked her  
"Well you shouldn't have founded the company to begin with"  
"Can't help I'm awesome" he said  
"And I have high school tomorrow. Please" he begged but she didn't bat an ash. He was a high school student already, just like he expected, he got bore easily in class so he moved years, until he found himself studying with kids older than him with decades.  
"You only have to go sign some papers in the company and that's it" she said   
"I'm telling you I'm tired and you're saying I need to go to the company to sign paperwork. Are you listening to me woman" he yelled, he heard Harry chuckle.   
"Cygnus regulus black. Stop whining" she hissed  
"You got the full name dude" said Harry   
"Harry. Save me" when Harry only shrugged he turned to Clarke.  
"I'm 10, I have all the rights to whin"  
"You're insane" she said  
"It's not insanity, merely greatness you have yet to understand"  
"That's it, take food with you, you'll eat on the road" she said getting up and dragging him behind her.  
"Why is it always me"


	8. Chapter 8

The biggest bedroom   
Black Manor  
New York

Cygnus looked at the letter Clark handed him, he didn't need to open the letter to know what's inside.  
"Did you check for spells" he asked  
"Of course, all your mails get checked before you receive them personally"  
"Good" he said.  
He was in the company when Clarke came bringing the letter with her  
"What are you going to do" she asked  
"What kind of question is that. Of course I will refuse, should I remind you that I'm taking my NEWTS next month? What good will it do me if I joined a school when I'm taking the graduation exams? And I'm getting into college next year" he answered taking a roll of parchment from his desk as well as his self-inking quill.

'To whom it may concern   
I Cygnus Regulus Black decline your invitation to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' 

he wrote, putting the answer in a envelope, he sealed it with black wax, not forgetting his crest and handed it to Clarke. She nodded and left.  
His day was good so far, why did Hogwarts have to screw it. he cursed under his breath, took his coat and left the building. He knew Harry and Clarke both will kill him if he wondered around without them, but he was big enough and can definitely decent himself. 

 

He was lost, the twins are so going to kill him.  
"Hey kid" he looked to meet a guy standing outside of his car, he was wearing black leather jacket, had one of his eyes covered and looked at the very last like a soldier.  
"Lost? I could give you a ride" he side, Cygnus turned to the car and his eyes narrowed, that car has been following him since he left the company, he looked back at the man and smiled  
"Of course. Naïf 11 year old me would just accept and get in a car of a very kind looking man" he answered voice laced with sarcasm.  
"I'm not going to hurt you kid, here" he answered throwing him something, his seeker reflexes got into action and caught the thing, not wanting to take his eyes away from his stalker he brought to his eye level so he was keeping an eye on both, he opened it to find a badge,   
"S.H.I.E.L.D" he read  
he knew of shield of course, he lived in New York after all. nick fury,director.   
'constant vigilance'   
his mind supplied, his eyes narrowed as he thought of all the possibilities. this could be a fake badge, it was not hard to make them. Or it could be the real thing but the one standing in front of him could be a fake. polyjuice was an easy potion. this could be the real fury with a real badge, but again why would S.H.I.E.L.D stalk him.  
"Nice to meet you but my assistant warned me not to talk to strangers" he answered throwing the badge back, fury made the mistake by following it by his eye, losing Cygnus who dived under an empty street and broke in a run   
$point me$ he hissed in parseltongue and a small snake appeared leading him back to the company.  
"Where have you been" he heard Clarke yell and relaxed.  
"I had to take a breath. With the letter and everything" he said, he froze when he felt Clarke hug him.  
"Oh Cyg, I'm so sorry I was just worried"  
"I know. Sorry for leaving you without a warning" he apologized walking to the car  
"You scared us there kid" said Harry   
"Sorry Harry not going to happen again" he said  
Once safely in the car and Cygnus felt the wards flare us he turned to Clark and pinned her with a hard look.  
"Find everything about Nick fury and his band of S.H.I.E.L.D" he ordered  
"On it" she said and began making phone calls, an hour later she had everything she could find on the man. Nick fury, ()  
"May I ask why" she said  
"He cornered me in a street, he thought I was lost and wanted to give me a ride" he said   
"Harry, drive to the orphanage" he said  
"What. No. You have a meeting with the minister"   
"Right Harry, drive to the nearest coffee shop"   
"Yes sir"  
"When is the meeting"  
"In two hours. Ministry"   
"I need my coffee" 

His meeting with the minister was not the first, he met him when he first heard about his Black&Grings, he had congratulated him on his fine brain and work, he met him again to get permission for the orphanage and by extension BlackCo, Minister Magnus lightsky was delight with the idea and agreed without problems. They met again every time he decided to open another orphanage, including the muggle ones. They met when he came to take his OWLs, when he congratulated him on having the highest OWLs scores. suffice to say, they met quiet a lot, Clarke and Harry would joke about how he was training him to become the next minister. he didn't mind Magnus, he was a kind man and doesn't let himself be manipulated easily, and he provided him of employees when needed. the man even gave him permission to use magic outside knowing he was still underage. Uncle Magnus was the simply the best.

In today's meeting the minister was not alone, the first thing Cygnus did when he saw who it was, was pointing his wand at the person.  
"Minister" he greeted, wand still trained at the unexpected guest  
"Cygnus" Magnus greeted back.  
"You got me good kid" the tip of Cygnus glowed red, a stupefy on his tongue  
"Cygnus. Quit threatening my brother" his head snapped to the minister   
"Brother" he repeated   
"You seem to have already met"  
"Yes. He asked to give me a ride" answered Cygnus with a sneer. Like he would fall for that.  
"Brother, you don't ask a kid to give you a ride looking like you do" he said, Cygnus turned his wand to Magnus, he waved it and castes several revealing spells, he relaxed when he didn't find the minister under any influence.  
"I appreciate that you think I'm under control" he said  
"Well I'm sorry, how can you possibly be brothers, look at you, you're hot, he's not" he joked as he sat down   
"Not as hot as I am though" he added with a smirk, he turned to fury.  
"I apologize for dumping you in the middle of the street, everyone who has brains would do the same to someone who has been following them. And I got a lot of brains" he said   
"Cygnus Black" he introduced himself  
"Nick Fury"   
"What is this meeting about" he asked  
"You are to act as the bridge between our worlds" said fury  
"Excuse me"  
"What my brother meant. Seeing as you are influential and known in both worlds you will be our representative. Nick here is chosen by the no-mag president and you were chosen by me" explained Magnus  
"I'm 11" he pointed  
"And yet you scored the highest in your OWLs, you're taking your NEWTs next month aren't you" he asked  
"Indeed I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I am underage"   
"Details. Details"   
"And what will exactly my job consist of"   
"Oh nothing much, Land a small hand here and there and make sure everyone is happy"   
"I see. Another job to the list, you people can't have enough of my awesomeness" he said  
"Is that a yes" pressed fury   
"Uncle Nick. Yes that's yes" he answered  
"If that's all, my company won't run itself"   
"Of course. Of course go on" Cygnus gave them one last goodbye before he left.

Cygnus was dying, it's been a week since he had a proper sleep, he have been revising for his NEWTs, working in the company full time, getting ready to college. suffice to say, he was dying. Luckily for him, Clarke does indeed have a heart and she gave him a day off after he finished his NEWTs. Yes, SHE gave HIM a day off, even though HE was HER boss. He didn't remember much of what happened the night before, or was it two nights before, except the moment he finished his exams he apparated directly in his bed, he banished his clothes and slept, only waking up now. He cast a tempus and stumbled from the bed, he slept 24hours straight, he felt like dying still, he entered the shower and let his muscles relax, two hours later he made his way to the dinning room, he found his breakfast ready, Clarke from the look of it was not home, Harry as well. Once done with his breakfast he went to the library, his second favorite place in the house, the first being his bedroom. the library was bigger than Hogwarts', with extension charms of course, he had made a copy of every book he owned in his vault and brought them here, He sat on the couch, took a book and begun reading until tinky informed him that lunch was ready, the twins were there this time.  
"Slept good" asked Clarke   
"Heavenly" he replied  
"Good. Because you're going back with me this evening" she said, Cygnus was too tired to try and persuade her otherwise so he just nodded and continued eating  
"Did you know the president has an account in your bank" said Harry  
"How do you know that"   
"It's on the paper, a list of celebrities using your bank" he said handing him the newspaper  
"The most secure bank on earth" he read the title and snorted, of course the most secure bank, those are goblins you're dealing with.   
He remembered when he suggested that they start the collaboration, he and Silverclaw were sitting in the small office in Britain gringotts and now they were number one muggle bank, they didn't even made it for them.   
Fury nick, of course the bastard would be his client if only to try to see if he could break in.   
"Tony stark?" He asked  
"I can't believe you" said Clarke  
"What"  
"The guy's company is across the street" she said  
"Ah well, I'm busy. with my studies and everything" he said, but honestly he just never noticed it, he never noticed anything around his company, this is how he got lost.  
"Maybe you will find this information interesting then" she began   
"Tony stark is an electrical engineer and youngest to graduate from MIT at 15" she finished and cygnus' eyes went wide  
"I will break his record" there's no such thing as someone passing him In something, and definitely not studies. No one is better than a Malfoy, and he was a Malfoy. Once in a lifetime.


	9. Chapter 9

Boredom. Such a disgusting word.   
Cygnus was sitting in his office waiting for something to happen, he had finished all the paperwork and He didn't have a single meeting.  
"What are you going to do now, that you finished your magical education" asked Harry, he and his sister were sitting playing Wizarding chess. If only he could play too, but not something as boring as chess. Maybe he should go fly, it's been a while since he did that.  
"Play quidditch" he got up from his sit and walked to the twins.  
"Clarke, call the national quidditch team, tell them you have the best seeker they could ask for. Arrange a try out" he said  
"On it" she said, following him in his excitement.  
"I didn't know you played quidditch" asked Harry  
"Youngest seeker in the last century" he replied. He had told the twins that he was from the future, it was as close to the truth as he could say.   
"Got it. You have try outs tomorrow at 9 in the morning" she said writing the appointment in her agenda.  
"Mr.Black someone is asking for you. A witch" he head snapped to the voice of his receptionist   
"Make her take an appointment" he answered, everyone knew if they wanted to see him they needed an appointment, he turned to Clarke and she shrugged, she didn't know either  
"She said she was from your school" she answered  
"Name" he demanded  
"Minerva Mcgonagall" Cygnus froze and looked at Clarke.  
"Let her in" he said after a while, he walked to his desk again and sat on the chair, a blank look on his face, Clarke was standing on his right and Harry on his left. He relaxed when Clarke squeezed his shoulder, but tensed again when he saw the witch appearing.  
"Cygnus Black. How can I help you" he asked   
"Professor Mcgonagall, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" answered his ex-transfiguration lesson   
"How can I help you" he asked again, his tone still respectful   
"It came to our attention that you declined your invitation to Hogwarts, I'm here to discuss your decision. You have to understand that you can not, not receive a magical education" she explained.  
"Indeed" he answered  
"But you have to understand that-" he was cut by the flare of the fireplace  
"Cygnus" it was the minister   
"I'm coming through" he continued before Cygnus could talk,   
"Congratulations my dear Cygnus" he said getting out of the fireplace, he notice the guests and his soft features turned cold and calculative.  
"I didn't know you had guests Lord Black" he said  
"I as well Minister" from the corner of my eye I saw the shock on the professor   
"How may I help you" he asked  
"Your results" Magnus said giving him a letter   
"Already" he took it, he read through it and smirked.   
"Thank you Uncle Magnus" he said, with a last congratulations the minister left, Cygnus turned to the transfiguration professor and continued.   
"As I was saying. You have to understand that I have already finished my magical education" giving her the letter  
"Impossible" answered Mcgonagall   
"What, is impossible. that I had passed my NEWTs or that I got highest scores" he asked smirking  
"I understand. I apologize for taking your time" she said and left.

"That was hilarious" said Clarke  
"I know right. Serves her right" he said. Minerva was too in the know. True she was against putting him with the muggles but she knew his parents were alive and didn't do anything to stop the old fool from sealing half of his magic.  
"What now" she asked  
"Now we eat. Do you know any restaurant that makes Winky level food?" He asked  
"No one can cook as good as Winky" she pointed, Cygnus stopped in his steps and turned to his assistant.  
"I can't believe I haven't thought about it"   
"What is it" asked Harry   
"Restaurant Black" he said and went back to his office  
"Call Silverclaw" he ordered 

The meeting with goblin was as exciting as ever, his manager had approved of his idea of course and gave him a list of house elves that are equally as good as Winky, he left Silverclaw looking for the best place to launch the restaurant and he went to Magnus to get his permission. The minister had of course accepted readily in condition to open one in the Wizarding world as well, which was only natural he doesn't do only half a work. he had called Winky and told her about his idea, the house elf cried in happiness for the prospect of serving more, she would become the head of the house elves in the restaurant. He gave her a list of all the muggle food one could imagine and asked her if she could cook them, she didn't know a lot of them but she promised to learn them as soon as possible. with that done he went back to the company, he made an announcement about the opening of the restaurant and gave the orders to start publicizing it and start interviews of job applicants. He went back to Silverclaw to finish the project, they spent hours agreeing what's was best for the muggles and what's best for the Wizards. They were discussing the decorum when Clarke dragged him out saying that it was already time for the try out, he tried to tell her that the try out was until tomorrow but she shut him up with a tempus, it was 8 in the morning, they had spent the whole night discussing the restaurant. not the first time.

A quick shower and he changed into his quidditch robes, he took a small breakfast and apparated to the quidditch pitch he would be having the try outs in.  
"Hello. I'm here for the seeker try out" he said  
"Of course. Do you know what you have to do" asked the coach  
"Catch the snitch?" He wondered  
"Yes" he answered and opened his hand, letting a small golden snitch fly  
"You will start in 3,2,1" the moment the coach Gave the head start, Cygnus shot in the air, he laughed at the feel of flying. Merlin he had missed this. when he was sure he impressed them with his flying skills, he turned to look for the snitch. There. Meters away from the grass, he speed toward the golden snitch. Close. The moment he felt the snitch close in his head he pulled a Wronski feint, it was until he stopped and caught his breath that he noticed that he wasn't alone, the whole team was present, when did they arrive?   
"Well I must say, you're indeed good" said the coach  
"Good, he was fantastic" yelled one of the players   
"But you're too young to get in the team right now, seeing as your underage, you have at least finish your education" said the coach seriously.  
"Don't worry about that, I took my NEWTs a month ago, and I'm sure the minister already conciser me out of age" explained Cygnus   
"I see, well then. Welcome to the team" he didn't have time to thank the coach when the team attacked him with congratulations, he likes his team already.  
"What's your name kid" they asked  
"Cygnus Black, at your service" he said, he chuckled at their dropped jaw.  
"The Cygnus Black" and the question started, it was a good change, to be admired for your effort not because you killed the dark lord at one.

"You made it I guess" Clarke said as he walked In his office  
"What did you expect. Call the coach and work for a schedule" he ordered  
"What about your college. You're still going right?" She asked  
"Of course. I was thinking of asking Uncle Magnus for a time turner, it's the only way I could study for college and train with the team" he explained   
"I'm sure he will agree"  
"I'm sure he will"  
"Do I have any meetings"   
"Yes. We will need to go see where Restaurant Black will open, they need your confirmation to start working" she said   
"Of course. Let me change" he said and walked to the small wardrobe he have in his office, he took his quidditch robes, cast a freshening charm and wore a t-shirt, he tied his hair up, put his sunglasses on and walked out.  
"Harry" he greeted as he exited the building  
"You look hot" he pointed  
"Congratulations on stating the obvious Harry" he answered with a smirk.

Cygnus looked at the building, it had two doors, one from the muggle world, where muggles and/or wizards can come in, and A back door connected to the Wizarding world. He got the idea from the leaky cauldron. he nodded as he walked in, the decor was coming along nicely.  
"What do you think of the menu" asked Clarke, it was her idea so she was hungry for approval. The menu would contain muggle food, obviously but in the hand of wizards it will change to magical food, it was simple yet ingenious idea.  
"The best" he assured her  
"Everything will be In order in a month, just for you to get in college"   
"Good. More work"   
"Your idea"   
"Come, let them finish their work" and by they he meant the goblins, every single building he owned was work of the goblins, they knew exactly who to call and their security system was the best, which is exactly what they needed if they wanted to make sure no one finds out their food was made by elves.

Seeing as it was a muggle restaurant, he was obliged to make a public opening, including the press, he grimaced at the thought of spending a whole day with muggles trying to get on his good side. He was wearing a black elegant vest with black trousers, a black shirt and black shoes, he looked around his new restaurant, there was a server by every table, wearing black uniform with the black crest showing proudly. they were a mix of squibs and muggleborns. these days people preferred working for him instead of the ministry and such, seeing as he paid them as much as what they could make if they work there.   
"Good luck you guys" he told them  
"I would wish me good luck too but I don't need it" he added, earning him snickers from his employees, he turned and walked to the door, he opened it and stepped out. Standing still, he waited to get everyone's attention now.  
"Welcome" he began "to Restaurant Black" he had a knack for dramatics.  
He stepped out of the way and let them enter, they were welcomed by Clarke she was wearing a black dress and standing in front of the reception.  
"Please follow me" she said with a small smile  
Cygnus walked and stood next to her, just outside the great hall.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Please wear these" she said giving them each a pin of the black crest   
"You will receive these once your reservation is confirmed, without these you can not pass these doors" he explained   
"The moment you exit the restaurant, those pins will be rendered useless, meaning you can not use them again. Until you make another reservation" he continued, when he saw everybody wearing their pins he led them to the great hall, round tables were scattered everywhere, each having two seats  
"As you can see, there is plenty of space, if you were more than too" he began and walked to a the closest table, he passed his hand on it and the small round table turned into a four seat one, he passed his hand again and it got bigger. The table had enlargement charms on them, only majs can activate.  
"If you want to listen to anything, please write it. Here" he said taking the menu and showing them where to put their music choice   
"You have to wait for you turn of course, we can't play all the songs at the same time" he added, he waited until the laughter died and continued  
"Here is how you put your orders" he said opening the menu, he smirked at their shocked looks, the small menu he was holding turned to be very very big, each page contained a specific country food, in front of each name was a small bottom, to order the client must press the bottom, when turning white, the order has been made and a countdown will be displayed on the cover of the menu, the house elves being house elves, they will finish the order just in time.   
"How about an experiment then. Please take a sit. Everything's on the house today" he said leaving them enjoying their food. he would be starting college tomorrow and it was midnight already, they had started with Wizarding opening.  
he needed his sleep. He turned to Clarke who nodded at him, he smiled at her thankfully and apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome to the quidditch World Cup. Today's teams are-"  
Cygnus turned the outside world out, he was pacing in the waiting room, he wasn't nervous. Far from it. he had played in the national team since he was 12. What worried him is his friends that are here to watch the game. he remembered very well, Ireland was supposed to play with Bulgaria, except he caught the snitch before the Irish seeker and here he was, in the World Cup in Britain, the same day as the death eaters' raid.  
"The holder of the highest NEWTs results and the youngest seeker in the last century. Cygnus Black" his name woke him up from his thoights. he took his broom and followed them to the pitch.  
the moment his feet left the ground all thoughts of death eaters left his mind, he flied around the pitch trying to catch the snitch, from the corner of his eyes he caught a pair of blond. The twins. He gave them a little wave and focused back to the game.  
An hour later and no sign of snitch.  
"Cygnus Cygnus Cygnus" the young seeker turned to the Americans supporters, mainly his company workers, he had instructed Clarke to take the portkey the moment the match ends, but he was still worried. His smile turned into a smirk when he caught the small golden snitch flying around Harry, he flied slowly towards them, waving and smiling, making it look like he was just going closer to his friends, when he was close enough, he put both his hands on the broom and sped with all he had.  
"The American seeker seem to have caught sight of the snitch. Great distraction making it look like he was going closer to his supporters" complimented the referee.  
Cygnus tensed when he saw a bludger coming his way, there is no way he could dodge it and catch the snitch, so his crazy mind gave him the solution, in a split second he stood on his knees and jumped forward, successful doing a flip, he heard the gasps of the bystanders, the bludger missed his head by centimeters, his calculations turning exactly how he hoped, his broom was waiting for him when he finished the flip, he stopped the broom inches from the stand and turned his broom horizontally to get closer. the whole arena was silent for a moment, he eyes met clarke's and Harry's who were standing inches away from him, he gave them a smirk and opened his hand to reveal the snitch.  
"Cygnus Black caught the snitch. And the American Hawks win the game by 300 to 130" it took a second for the auditorium irrupted in cheers.   
Soon enough, the cheers turned into cries as the screams as the dark mark appeared into the sky.   
"On 3" he used a sonoros so that everyone could hear him. He nodded at the American's who nodded back and descended to the grass, followed by his team.  
"1" he said and everyone brought their hands to their left side, including the team who were holding their brooms with their left hands.  
"2" he said, everyone else who was paying attention were looking confused.  
"3" he said and they were gone.  
They had appeared in one of the pitches they practiced in.  
"We did it" And the cheers began again.

Today was the graduation day. His smirk was impossible to remove, he had done it, won the quidditch World Cup and became the youngest to graduate from MIT, breaking Tony's record by a year. What pleased him most is that the graduation ceremony will be done in his restaurant, Clarke was the one to notice the reservation. he went and talked to the director the next day, told him that he was the owner of the restaurant and would be honored if he hosted the ceremony.   
His five starts restaurant had became one of the most visited restaurant in both world, and every one agreed that winky's food was the best. she taught the rest of the house elves with her.  
"Cygnus Black" his name was called and he walked confidently to receive his diploma. Mechanical engineering. His smiled at the cameras presents, this was his graduation of course the press will be present, he was thinking of making his own paper, but was too busy with his studies.  
His eyes searched for Magnus, honestly, if the minister didn't give him the time turner he wouldn't have found any time to study. his success was partially with Magnus' help. When he found the minister he walked to him.  
"What now" he asked him   
"Now I'm taking a break. After I finish the paperwork. I don't want to be welcomed with an office full with papers after my break"  
"Then run before Clarke catches you" Magnus answered  
"À vos ordres" he answered running out of the restaurant.  
"Where to" was the question that greeted him.  
"The company" he told Harry. Harry was good boy, he wouldn't pester him for the work he has. They spent the ride in silence, when they stopped in front of the company Cygnus gave one look at it and turned to Harry again.  
"Call Clarke" he told him, he waited patiently in front of his company, looking at it contemplatingly.  
"Cygnus where are you" she asked  
"Listen to me. I want a new building. BlackCo is a big company now, this would not work" he ordered  
"Silverclaw?" She asked  
"Of course"   
"Copy that. Anything else?" She asked  
"Meet me at the usual, bring the paperwork" he said and got in the car again.

Cygnus was sitting in their favorite coffee shop waiting for Clarke, Harry had left to wait for her in the company, he ordered his favorite drink, a black coffee, with twice the amount of caffeine and no sugar, they had named it after him. He had a notebook and a pen and was writing his latest ideas, he had quit the quidditch team yesterday, and today he graduated, he had time to start a new project, he vaguely heard someone enter and order a Black.  
"Cygnus" he looked up to find Clarke with a pile of papers  
"That's it" he said, that was small compared to usual  
"No, there is still some in the car" she answered and left to bring the rest. Cygnus closed his notebook and put it back in his pocket, it was work time, he turned to his cup who was empty.  
"Liam" he called the owner, a minute later he had a refilled black coffee still hot, just how he likes it. Cygnus lost count on how many time Clarke came with a pile of paperwork then left just to come back with another. In the end, his whole table was filled with paper he couldn't find where to put his cup.   
"Need help" she said   
"No" He answered. he needed help but Clarke had her job as well, he took his iPod, put some ACDC and began working, first he separated them into two, papers to do with gringotts and those with black. Black&Grings was under BlackCo. He read through the papers and signed what was needed to sign, they were all from Silverclaw about his accounts and investment as well as inheritance. People still named Harry Potter the heir of their family. Done with gringotts he called Harry to take them back to Clarke, who will recheck them and send them to the goblin. Next he got up, he stood next to his table, empty cup of coffee in hand   
"LIAM!"   
And arranged them in two, the mag BlackCo and the no-maj BlackCo, he put the no-maj papers on the chair, he would do them later, and continued separating the mag papers. Bank, orphanage, restaurant. He took the biggest pile which was the bank one, and went through them, he could see the signature of Silverclaw and the crest of gringotts already present, the goblin had already went through them, he signed everything again and put them for Harry to take them when he comes back.  
"Hello" he answered his phone  
"You have a meeting with Fury in three hours" said Clarke   
"Right. Meeting with fury in three hours" he repeated writing it in a napkin and sticking it in the wall so he doesn't forget. Half an hour later Harry took the B&G papers, Clarke is in for a work today, he thought. The second biggest pile, the orphanage, he read the latest updates of his now 10 magical orphanages, went through the new additions and signed the permission to buy what was needed, permission to take the children to buy their school things and permission to have the portkey ready for them, he was after all their magical guardian, and he had responsibility over their education. With that done, he called Harry, only to find him already waiting for him, he passed him the paper and gave him an apologetic smile. He sighed and continued, he only needed to finish the restaurant papers and he will be done with the magical world.   
"Liam!" He called lazily   
"Ahem" he looked up to meet the one eye of nick   
"Uncle Nick. Our meeting is in three hours. What are you doing here"  
"Our meeting was an hour earlier" he said pointing at his watch  
"I'm so sorry, as you can see I was busy" he answered going through the last magical building he had  
"Yes unlike others" he said  
"Whatever you mean" he mumbled, he smiled as Liam filled his cup again.  
"How can you drink this stuff"   
"It's called Black for a reason"   
"How many cups have you had of this thing"  
"I don't know. Ask Liam"   
"6 sir" Liam who was standing on the counter said  
"You're killing yourself" asnswered nick  
"Whatever. Please say what you have to say and leave, I can't concentrate with you hovering over me like this"   
"What do you know of iron man" he asked  
"Iron who. Who chooses such a stupid name" he frowned looking up to Nick, ignoring the chocked noise in the background  
"Didn't watch the news" asked fury amused.  
"Do you think I have time for news. I had exams to pass and I was in England for the last month. The World Cup remember" He asked mentioning to all the paperwork scattered on the table.  
"You're a lost cause. Come to my office when you're done" he said getting up  
"Of course I'm a lost cause, you think I would have the patient to deal with you if I was sane. And when I finish this I'm taking a nap" answered Cygnus, signing the last paper  
"My office" he said one last time then left.  
"Stupid director" he murmured and went back to recheck his work, not wanting to make a mistake because of Nick. He relaxed when he found everything was in order. There, done with the maj. He looked at the rest of the papers and groaned. Turning his iPod on, he continued reading and signing and ignoring everything around him. Including a pair of brown eyes studying him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony stark was everything everyone wants, he was rich, smart, and handsome. which resulted in him being a playboy, he had been sleeping with a different person everyday since he find out the heaven called sex. He ran his father's company and made it the best in weaponry, until the day he was abducted and saw what exactly his weapons did to others. innocent people. he still can't believe he escaped that hell. all he was grateful for was that he was still alive, even if he was living with a power source inside his body, at least he was breathing. He decided to stop manufacturing weapons. And He made a suit, something he worked with Yinsen, before he sacrificed himself. he was so proud of it and was happy about his invention, until he found out that stane had betrayed him and was the one to sell him to the terrorists, then he watched as he took his model and made a suit like his, except he wanted to cause havoc with it, what's with his invention and causing death?   
He had to think about it, what had his life came to, so he took his keys and left stark tower, he took his car and let Jarvis pick a place secluded where he could sit and think. Liam's.  
The first thing he noticed when he entered was the calm, the shop was not empty, far from it, the second thing he noticed was a young man sitting with a notebook and a pen and drinking his coffee, it reminded him very much of himself when he would sit down and write his invention.  
"Your strongest" he said and received a black coffee, he drank it and sighed, this was exactly how he like his coffee, black, too much caffeine for a human and no sugar.  
"It's called Black" said the barkeeper   
"It's Black coffee of course it's Called Black" he answered  
"No. It's called after him. Black. We didn't sell a coffee this bitter, until the day he came, invited himself in and made it" he explained, Tony's eyes travelled to the young man. He watched as the newly arriving women stood in front of Black.  
"Cygnus" he heard the women call. Cygnus had silky black hair and gorgeous blue eyes.  
"That's it" he heard him say, pointing at the papers, he seemed surprised by the small amount of papers. Small. Tony snorted, he wouldn't do that amount of paper even if it was his last day on earth, so imagine his surprise when the women started leaving and coming back with a pile of paperwork. Just who was Cygnus Black.   
Tony forgot completely why he came here in the first place and start observing Black, he watched as the man, went from pile to pile, he was impressed to say the least. He was getting tired just by watching him work, he would have pitied him if he didn't see the determined look on the other's face, the same face he knew he hd when working on a new project. So he continued to watch, until the last person he expected entered the shop. Fury Nick, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he had been ignoring them, not wanting anything to do with the organization. What do they want now. To his surprise Nick didn't look at him once, simply went to Black.  
"Uncle Nick. Our meeting is in three hours. What are you doing here" he heard him say, Tony's eyes went wide, uncle nick? Meeting in three hours.  
He couldn't hold his chock when the man called iron man a stupid name, he needed to get out here and find out everything he could on Cygnus black. He got up , payed and left the man finish his paperwork. He had feeling they will be meeting again.

"Jarvis"  
"Yes sir"  
"I want everything on Cygnus Black"   
He was back in his workshop, the moment he got out of his car he asked Jarvis to find out who Cygnus black was.  
"Cygnus Regulus Black, 14 years old, American, his parents died when he was one and was raised by his caretaker until she died at four. Creator of Black&Grings and BlackCo, founder of Black orphanages which are more than 30 scattered around the United States Alone. As well as Restaurant Black, a five star restaurant opened 2 years ago. Today in fact, the restaurant held the graduation ceremony of MIT which he was part of as the youngest to ever graduate, breaking your record sir, by a year"   
"Any contacts?" He asked. Tony had heard about the BlackCo genius CEO, but brushed him off, thinking the press were just exaggerating. clearly he was wrong. Now that he was at it, he took his wallet and took his credit card. B&G. Black&Grings.  
"No sir. The only contact is his assistant Clarke Stiles" Jarvis said showing him a picture of the assistant, she was the one to bring him the paperwork.  
"If I may sir. BlackCo is moving to a new building. Next door"   
"Visual" he asked, an image of the half built construction showed up, BlackCo was written on the wall.   
"Jarvis. Show me the previous building" tony frowned at the pictures, he was familiar with this building, he saw it somewhere but where?  
"Across Stark Industry" ah, tony must have seen it the one time he went to stark industry.  
"Call pepper, tell her to get me an appointment with Black" he said and turned his attention to his work

"Why would you want an appointment with a 14 year old" asked pepper, she was confused, stark never requests appointment.  
"A 14 years old CEO who graduated college a year before me" he pointed  
"I see. You're jealous" she understood, tony was used to be the best, now that this kid took his title of course he would meet him.  
"Me. No" he said. He really was not jealous. Curious, yes. Jealous, No. But let her think he was jealous, better than a pedophile.  
"Alright. What should I tell them for the appointment"  
"What do you mean" he asked  
"You don't just request an appointment, you need a reason"   
"Make one then" he said   
"You better not forget this meeting like you do with the others"  
"I'll try"

"What do you mean in a month" he yelled, what does she mean his appointment was in a month  
"The kid is busy tony, he has a schedule" she said "same as you, what did you think, you call, make an appointment and voila?" Continued pepper, tony didn't answer   
"Come. I know where to find him" he said, Black seemed to know the name of the bartender so they must be friends. 

"Liam's" she said  
"Yes. Let's go in" tony answered. They found a couple inside, getting married.  
"Awwn isn't this cute" she said, he would have agreed if it wasn't black on his knee looking up to his assistant.  
"That's him" he said   
"Isn't he I bit young to get married" he added  
"Yes, because people get married with files" she snorted, Tony turned to find black opening a file to his assistant   
"Clarke Stiles, would you become the CEO of BlackCo" he heard pepper chuckle behind him  
"I would have accepted sooner if you did the same" she said, he turned to the couple again, he watched as Clarke's smile widened until it turned into a smirk  
"No" she said  
"What. Why"   
"It's your company, you made it, you run it" she said  
"Okay okay. Let me try again. Clarke Stiles, would you become the CEO of BlackCo. Temporary" he asked again  
"No" was the definite answer it seems, she took the file and hit him with it,  
"Now. You have a meeting with Harold in two hours, and do not you dare skip it again. Your flight to France will be leaving in 6 hours, don't miss it. I'm taking the day off" she said and got up to leave  
"I am YOUR boss, I give YOU days off" he pointed  
"Harold 2hours. France 6Hours. Or you could say goodbye to your lab" she said passing by stark and out of the door  
"I like her" he turned to pepper with a glare  
"Of course you would" he said and walked to Black.

"Hey" he said with a charming smile.  
"Yes. How can I help you" answered Black, looking from him to pepper then back to him  
"Well, you would help me greatly if you let me buy you a drink" he flirted.  
"I would love to if you would tell me who you are first" answered the teen  
"Gladly. I'm tony stark"   
"Who?" He asked, Tony's face fell, but pepper on the other hand was hiding her laughter behind a cough.  
"Oh I know" tony looked up with a hopeful look  
"The company next door guy" he said "how may I help you" he added  
"Excuse me" said pepper getting up  
"Tony, remember you have a meeting in an hour" she said and left  
"You too" he turned to the gorgeous blue eyes and nodded, they shared an understatement for a moment. it was all that mattered.  
"Cyg" tony looked up to find the identical copy of the assistant   
"Harry. What are you doing here. My next Meeting is in two hours" answered black defensively  
"Yes. But you have to go home and that's an hour driving" he pointed   
"Please, give the genius a break" he whined  
"Let's go" urged him Harry, tony wanted to resort, he came all the way here to talk to black and now he has to leave because of a meeting.  
"Fine, you pay. Stark, need a ride" tony of course didn't need a ride but nodded anyway, before he could talk he was dragged outside, there was a car waiting, he watched as black put his card? On the door and it opened.  
"Drive" he said and tony gladly did  
"Cygnus Regulus Black" they heard Harry call but they were long gone.  
"You're a mischievous one" said tony smirking as he drove faster  
"Not really no, but I'm not really in the mood for work right now" he answered   
"Cygnus Regulus Black" if tony wasn't driving he would have jumped.  
"Hey Clarke"   
"Where do you you're going" she yelled   
"A tour? Don't worry I'll be on time for the meeting"  
"Who's driving. You better not say it's you"  
"No, no, it's the company next door guy" he answered  
"STARK!"  
"Hey"   
"You will bring Cygnus to BlackCo right now" she ordered, tony didn't know what to do, he was sure Clarke would kill him if he didn't bring black back but he really doesn't want, and anyway, when did he ever follow orders.  
"My apologies darling but I do not work for you" he said, before he could hear her answer black cut the line  
"She's so gonna kill me" he said with a smile  
"You seem pretty happy about it. Where to" asked tony, enjoying his time  
"Home"   
"Where is home"   
"Follow the GPS genius" tony rolled his eyes but followed the direction anyway.  
An hour later they were standing outside a mansion, there was a big BLACK written across the fence, tony whistled at the house  
"You live here" he said   
"No, it just has my name" well now tony knew how the others felt when he got cheeky with them  
"See ya. Thanks for the ride"   
"What not inviting me inside"   
"I'm sure you'll find it boring"   
"I'm sure we can find something to get entrained" tony answered  
"I'm sure letting me use you as my lab rat is not your idea of entertainment" tony blinked at him, black pointed at his arc reactor and he understood. He looked at him up and down and shrugged, walked to Black and crushed his lips against the younger, he relaxed when Black kissed Him back, his hand went to the teen's neck and pulled him closer. It was the sound of the fence opening that broke them off.  
"Next time. Then" he said   
"Next time" answered Black with a smirk.  
"How do I get home now" wondered Tony.  
"Take the car genius. You can get it back whenever you want. or just keep it" rich kids. giving cars like candy.  
"Alright. Can I have your phone number" he asked, he grinned when Black gave him his card, getting in the car he left. he would learn later that he gave him clarke's number not his.


	12. Chapter 12

Cygnus stood outside the new BlackCo building, it was taller than stark tower. He smirk thinking of stark, Clarke told him that he called her and demanded to have his number, too bad you don't demand things from Clarke. It has been 6 months since he last saw stark, 6 months since their shared hot kissing. Not that he would say he found it hot.  
"The building was reinforced by strengthening ward, no matter what happens, this building will not fall down. There is several more wards as well, a manual muggle repelling wards, anti theft wards-" explained Clarke, Cygnus nodded absently.  
"Are you listening to me" she snapped  
"Yes. Yes" he said  
"Let's get this over with alright, I have a project in mind" he continued  
"Of course. Here" she said giving him the scissors, he took them and cut the rubber within a second. And that was the opening of the BlackCo tower. Cygnus walked directly to the elevator, he entred and pressed his floor's office, before the doors could close a hand stopped it, the doors opened again to reveal tony stark. The second the doors closed, he was crushed against the wall and his lips devoured by Tony's.  
"Black" he greeted breathlessly after pulling away.  
"Stark" he replied  
"I see you learnt my name"   
"Great building" he continued  
"Indeed" answered Cygnus, taking his phone and typing Clarke's number. He forgot to tell her to send the list of wards so he could check them out.  
"What" he added, Tony just looked at him and took his phone away, typed his number and called. 'No number' was displayed on Tony's phone.  
"You are not the first one to try that trick" he said, taking Tony's phone and adding his number in the contacts.  
"There" added Cygnus, giving him his phone back.  
"Call me?" asked Tony when the doors of the elevator opened. Cygnus rolled his eyes at the old man "please Gorgeous" he added  
"Of course handsome" 

"Let's make a school" he told Clarke  
"Excuse me"  
"Black School of magic" he said  
"I read in one of the report that the upper years are teaching the kids basic magic in the orphanages" they had wards around the orphanage, but not ones that don't alert the ministry of the magic of use of magic, not that the ministry would do anything, they will read where the magic came from, when they see its from one of his orphanages and they will shrug it off.  
"Then I thought, why not make classes for basics like how to cut potions ingredients, how to transform a match to a needle, how to use the levitation spell, Basics really. But then, when they go to school they will clearly be ahead of the others, not that I mind, but they will be hindered. Which got me thinking, why not-"  
"Make a school" she finished  
"Indeed"  
"Not a bad idea" she said, "I'll call Silverclaw"   
"And I'll make the plans" when Clarke left he took a piece of parchment and started writing what he will need for the school, starting the subjects. What he was sure of is that they will be teaching the dark arts, thank Merlin America is not against them like Britain is. He pushed himself until he caught the desk phone and called Clarke, she had put this phone specially for professional calls, when he called her from his personal call she will be Clarke when he calls her with his office one, she is assistant stiles.  
"Bring a list of all teachers and masters of all subjects we could teach" he order  
"Yes sir" she answered no hint of joking, they were working.  
He turned back to his parchment and continued his work. An hour later, he had a list of potential teachers and he was done with the general plans of the school, now if he was going with it, he will need to design it. He got up and began pacing, imagining how his school will be, he wanted it to be majestic, so a castle is a must.  
He had one last thing to do before he starts drawing the designs. Call stark.  
"Hey gorgeous. Miss me already"   
"Not at all. You ask to call you and I did. Goodbye handsome" and he hung up.  
He went back to his seat and started drawing how the school will be like. This is how Clarke found him, sleeping on the school designs.  
"Cygnus" he heard her call softly, did something happen she never woke him up, softly,  
"Yeah" he mumbled  
"Let's go home" she said  
"No, no, I still have work to do, you go home. Bring me coffee and leave" he said stretching up, a quick tempus told him it was 2 in the morning.  
"What did Silverclaw say" he asked her when she came back with his black coffee  
"He agrees, he said he will come by tomorrow and you can discuss the details"   
"Alright. Good night"   
"Take care" she replied.  
He sighed and looked down at his design, it was not bad, but still needed a lot of work, he put it down and looked at the list of teachers he would need to call, starting with the dark arts. finding a professor to teach the dark arts was no easy task.

He was shaken from his work when Silverclaw came. if a muggle was to look at him, they will see a perfectly normal human, wizards on the other hand will see him as a goblin, a very ingenious creation of his after one of his house elves fell sick using too much polyjuice. It was easy really, they will wear an object that will put them under a small illusion only people with magic can see through it.  
"Silverclaw" he greeted  
"I see you're working on the designs already"  
"Indeed"  
"Well then you should stop"  
"What! why, please don't tell me the king refused" he asked fearing the worst  
"No, but this project will need to wait. You will going on a tour, their are some things that need to be done in your other branches around the world" he explained.  
"Of course" he said  
"This might take years" he said  
"Why is that"   
"You will visit every building you own Lord black there is a lot of them, not including meeting with your workers, checking the advancements of each, and more"   
"And who will take care of things here"  
"Miss stiles would be bringing you all the work you need to do" he said  
"I see. When are we leaving"   
"As soon as possible"  
"Well then, I will need to call the minister, tell him that I won't be available, call Director fury as well, pack and we're good to go"   
"Tomorrow then. If the designs are done we could initiate the project until we're back, the castle will be done by then. Did you make anything for the muggles' school" he asked  
"No need for a muggle school, they have a lot of them already"  
"Understood. Tomorrow then"  
"Tomorrow"

When the goblin left, Cygnus called tinky, his house elves had the spell of illusion in their uniform crest, he had designed a room for them to arrive in, it wouldn't do for them to appear out of thin air.  
"Pack my things for a month, if I needed more I will call you" he ordered, with a nod tinky left, he followed her to the room where she disappeared and walked to the fireplace  
"Magnus' office. Ministry" he said as he threw the floo powder  
"Cygnus. How can I help you"   
"I'm leaving for sometime, BlackCo business" he said  
"How much"  
"Silverclaw said it could take years"  
"I see, did you tell nick"  
"I was going to after I tell you"  
"Alright then. I wish you good luck"  
"Thank you"   
It was a quick conversation, neither of them was good at goodbyes anyway, Cygnus flooed back to his office, he went to the office phone and called Harry, it was time he pays S.H.I.E.L.D another visit. He looked at the designed and smiled, the sooner he finishes this the sooner he will go back to his project, with a last look at the his office making sure he didn't forget anything, he left.

He met Harry at the door of the company, just as he was going in the car he caught glimpse of Tony leaving as well, he go out of the car and called him  
"Hey handsome" Tony looked up and when their eyes met he smirk  
"Gorgeous, where to"   
"S.H.I.E.L.D"   
"Me too"  
"Race you there"   
"Definitely" Tony walked to the driver seat when Cygnus stopped him  
"Do I look like I have a license. Drivers' race" he explained  
"You're no fun"   
"Stark" he gave him a nod and got in the car  
"Black" he heard him respond   
"Harry, you better win"   
"Don't worry about me Cyg, sit tight"   
Before Cygnus could retort Harry started the car and sped forward,   
"woooohoooo" he yelled grinning when Harry turned the muggle repelling charm and activated the knight mode. The knight mode was basically how the knight bus worked. Now Cygnus had no doubt they will win. 

They were sitting waiting for Tony in front of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cygnus smirked when he saw Tony's car arrive  
"Look who finally got here" he told Harry, loud enough for Tony to hear  
"Mr. Stark what a pleasure" he greeted   
"We have the same car, there's no way to you could have arrived before me" he said  
"Magic" Cygnus answered with a shrug, he wasn't lying.  
"Harry, wait here" he said as he heard Tony say the same to his driver.  
They entered the building together   
"What brought you here" he asked waiting for the lift to come down  
"I have to talk to Nick" he answered   
"About what"   
"Confidential"  
"Come on gorgeous. Tell me" Tony begged moving closer to Cygnus, the latter raised an eyebrow unimpressed, he turned his head when he heard the familiar sound of the lift opening and got in.  
"Tell me" he repeated, his hand on Cygnus' chin forcing him to look up. The teen flashed him a smirk and pushed him out of the way only to be pulled in the arms of the other into a deep kiss.   
"You have to wait and see" he said breaking up off just before the doors opened.  
"What are you doing here" he returned the question  
"Confidential" Tony said with a smirk  
"You'll learn soon that nothing is confidential for me" they were standing next to nick's fury, they needed a face scan and a level 7 or higher to access it.  
"Let me" he said, putting his face in front of the scan 'Cygnus Black, level 10, access granted'  
"Level 10" repeated Tony with wide eyes.  
"Uncle Nick" he greeted entering the office. They weren't the only ones.  
"What did you need stark for" he asked  
"Avengers' meeting" Nick answered, Cygnus turned to Tony and gave him a 'I told you' look  
"What are you doing here brat" asked Nick  
"I'm leaving"   
"What" said both Tony and Nick at the same time.  
"Aww, it warms my heart to see you two appreciate my greatness and care deeply for me" he said   
"Wow. That was a whole other level of arrogance" he ignored the man who said it and continued  
"BlackCo business. I already informed Magnus"  
"I see. When are you leaving and for how much"  
"Tomorrow. Months, perhaps years. I'll keep you updated"   
"Who is he" asked the man  
"Hello. My name is Harry stark, his son" he said pointing at Tony, he turned to meet the horrified look on Tony.  
"Knew the arrogance was genetic"   
"Wait what" said a confused Tony  
"Quit playing with my agents Black. Agent Clint, meet Cygnus Black. He is most definitely not stark's son" he said   
"I got to go, I need to finish designing my new school"   
"Your making a school"   
"Indeed, agent Clint"  
"Opening a school is hard kid"  
"Black here had already built more than 30 orphanages, a school is nothing for him"  
"Nothing is hard for me" he said leaving nick's office.

"That was not so confidential" said Tony following him out.  
"When were you planing to tell me" he continued  
"I was planing on calling you" answered Cygnus   
"I don't believe you" Tony whispered on top of his lips, they shared a chaste kiss as the lift arrived.  
"Come back soon"   
"Are you saying that you will miss me Mr.stark"   
"I said no such thing"  
"Of course, who am I to be missed by Tony stark"   
"I didn't say that either"  
"We'll see if you'll remember me when I come back. Goodbye Tony" he did enjoy Tony's company, he could only hope stark remembers him.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's good to see you sir"  
"It's good to see you too Harry" Cygnus answered, hugging the older man tightly.  
"Where to"  
"BlackCo"   
"Is it me or did the city change"  
"A lot of things happened Cyg"  
"Like what"  
"Like aliens evading earth, like a god destroying New York using a magical artifact"  
"How is my tower"  
"Intact. The wards worked as expected. Can't say the same for the avengers tower, formerly stark tower"  
"Destroyed?"  
"No, but it suffered a lot of damage"  
"In the end"  
"In the end the avengers saved the day"  
"We're here" 

Cygnus had spent the last two years going around the world, visiting his building and relaxing, truth be told, he could have finished his work much sooner if he didn't spend most of his time lazing around, he didn't know how much he was tired until he rested, he was as ready as he could ever be to go back to work. They had stopped in front of his company, how he missed his building, he got out of the car and took his glasses off, his blue eyes shining with happiness at seeing his home, he turned to look at stark tower, he heard Tony got with pepper and he wanted to see if The older still remembers him.  
"I'll be back in a second. Tell Clarke I'm visiting an old friend" he knew Clarke wouldn't mind, she visited at least once a week to give him updates about the company and to sign the papers.  
"Yes sir" answered Harry.  
Cygnus crossed the street and walked into stark tower.  
"Jarvis" he tried  
"Yes Mr.black"  
"Is stark available"  
"Yes Mr.black should I inform him of your arrival"  
"No, I want to see if he remembers me. Is it okay to let me in" he asked  
"Of course sir"  
"Are you sure, aren't you supposed to protect the building" he said getting in the lift  
"Indeed sir, but you are not a danger to the building"   
"Mr.stark is in the living room"  
Cygnus thanked Jarvis as he exited the lift.  
"Hey, hands-" he didn't get to finish his greetings a dagger was sent his way, his instinct kicked in and stepped out of the way, only to be met with an arrow, in a split second he caught it with his hand barely inches from his face.  
"Handsome" he finished   
"Such a warm welcome" he said examining the arrow  
"Gorgeous" his eyes travelled from the head of the arrow to brown eyes of Tony.  
"You actually remember me" he said, not expecting anything. The next thing he knew he had armful of Tony stark.   
"When did you come back" he said finally letting go of Cygnus  
"7minutes ago" he said  
"Look at you, you've grown taller"  
"Look at you you've grown hotter"  
"Are you saying I wasn't hot two years ago?"  
"Yes that's why I used to call you handsome, genius"   
"Can I have my arrow back" he turned to be greeted by agent Clint, who was standing with a red hair. Agent Romanoff.  
"Of course"  
"How did you dodge that knife and catch the arrow, I didn't know you could fight"   
"Me. Fighting. Please"   
"Sit"  
"I would love to, but I really have to go or Clarke will have my head"  
"You didn't see her yet"  
"No, I told you I came here first. Glad you remembered me stark"  
"When will I see you again" he asked  
"Whenever you want, my company is next door"   
"Goodbye stark"

"Cygnus"   
He was back in his company, he took thirty minute to get to his office, seems like everyone knew he was coming and they were waiting for him, he felt relieved when Harry told him that no one under his care died, the same can't be said about his muggle orphanages. Maybe he should put the strengthening wards around all his building. Extra security never hurts.  
"Clarke. How have you been. I've missed you" he said, true he did see her in his travels but it was strictly work.  
"I'm good, I've missed you too, everyone did" she said   
"Tell me about it" he answered sarcastically   
"What are you going to do now. I have no schedule for you" she said  
"Ah well, right now I need a shower, then several hours sleep. I need to meet the minister. I was thinking of getting a new house, something smaller and closer to the company"  
"Why don't you live here, in the tower, we have an empty floor just on top of us" she said  
"Clarke you're a genius. Wait. Why do we have an empty floor, I thought my office was in the top floor"  
"Clarke knew you would move out of the mansion and she added that floor" explained Harry   
"You know me too well. Once back from the visits we will move"  
"Do you want me to tell the goblins to take care of it?" She asked  
"Yes, I hope they know what I want"   
"Silverclaw will instruct them and he knows you best"

 

The first thing Cygnus became aware of, was the sun hitting him square in the face, he groaned and turned giving his back to the window. Too late, his sleep was long gone, he cursed his luck and dragged his legs to the shower, a sight left his lips as he relaxed in his tub, soon after making sure he was awake he went back to his room, his robes were already waiting for him.  
"Good morning Clarke, Harry. What's the occasion of this lovely family breakfast" he greeted sitting in the head of the table  
"You'll see soon enough"  
"Where are we going first"   
"Fury"  
"I thought we were going to meet the minister first"  
"No, the minister was informed by your arrival, he wished to see you last, he has a lot of things to discuss with you, he said" answered Clarke.  
"The school is done" she added  
"Really"  
"Yes. All is left is the teachers and students"  
"Take me to it" he ordered   
He completely forgot about the school, he gave them the designs before he left and let them do the job, he didn't even know where they built it.  
Cygnus took Clarke hand and they apparated, his eyes still closed, he took a deep breath and opened them. It was just like he wanted, the castle stood proudly in front of him, he felt his eyes fill with tears and shook his head, he was getting emotional.  
"It will be a boarding school right?" Asked Harry.  
"Yes" the castle was in the middle of nowhere, it was only logical to be a boarding school. He feet took him to the front door  
"The fence will be added tomorrow" explained Clarke  
Cygnus traced the black crest on the wooden door and pushed it, he walked inside and let his magic flow, he laughed when the magic around the castle recognized Him as it's founder and maker. He ditched the twins and went exploring his castle, he was met again with a double door, he pushed it to find himself in the great hall, it was empty, except for the staff table, and that was because Cygnus didn't decide yet whether to make houses or not, he figured he will wait until he talks with the children. He closed the door and continued his adventure, seems like the great hall was the only thing in the base, he walked to the stairs and the moment his feet touched the stair they began moving, not Hogwarts moving, but muggle moving. The first floor he made it specially for basic knowledge, meaning; Wizarding culture and traditions, history of magic and languages. they were proximity 10 classrooms in this floor and five personal chambers, they were all furnished and only waiting for their respective teachers. The second floor was the mandatory subjects; transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts, Ancient runes, arithmancy and dueling. 10 classrooms as well and the teacher's chambers. The third floor was for the elective subjects; muggle studies, Dark arts, astronomy, divination, care of magical creatures, spell crafting and healing. same as the other two floor, the third consists of 10 classrooms and chambers for the teachers. The fourth floor was the clubs floor, where students or teachers can open their clubs and have meetings, there is nothing on that floor, seeing as the school wasn't open yet, except the big shelf at the back, the trophy shelf. The fifth floor was the library, the whole floor was the library, it was bigger than Hogwarts, bigger than his personal library, and it was still empty, they won't need a librarian here, the books will be marked and each one taken will be registered with the name of the student who took it, the children all will have their magical signature registered once they become students, this way they will know who took a book, where they were and if anyone left the grounds without permission. Each table in the library is equipped with a silencing charm, no need to keep silent. there will be no such thing as restricted area, the idea of locking books inside a restricted area only makes the students more curious, they will not be putting books on horcruxes there anyway. The sixth floor is the infirmary. The seventh floor is the staff's, where they will hold staff meeting and where his office is right now. The last floor was where the students will be observing the stars for the practical astronomy. And of course the dungeons, equipped with more than 10 potions lab, 5 classrooms, and chambers of their potion master.  
Outside is the quidditch pitch, Cygnus grinned at the idea of watching his children playing quidditch, they had the latest brooms stocked in the cupboard just beside the showers.   
On the other side of the castle were the greenhouses. 10 full equipped.  
Lastly, there was four wings surrounding the castle, they were the students dorms, boys and girls separated of course, each had their own room, with their own bathrooms, a bed, desk, wardrobe and a small shelve if they wanted to bring books with them, everything can be expended of course, he had a lot of ravenclaw he knew will make a library out of their rooms.  
"Finished yet" Cygnus turned to find the twins waiting for him  
"I was thinking. Should I make houses or" he asked  
"How about you ask the children what they want?"   
"Yes, I'll do that. What if they didn't want to study here" he asked doubting himself, each year they gather the 11 year olds, told them about all the magic schools in the world and leave them to choose where they want to study.  
"I bet they will demand to be transferred immediately in time for next year" she said   
"If we find the teachers"   
"Don't worry, the ministery is helping us find the best professors"   
"I hope so. How about we go see what the minister wants then"  
"You're not going to the orphanage"  
"No. Clarke cancel all my meetings for the next week, I want all the kids gathered so I can explain to them about the school, including those who are at school right now, make the necessary papers to have them leave their schools for a week" he ordered  
"Who will be bringing them"  
"I will"  
"You know we have children studying in Hogwarts"  
"Indeed. I'm looking forward to see my old school" it's going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

"You want me to what" 

After leaving Black school of magic, they apparated to the ministery, Cygnus found Magnus waiting for him, they exchanged greeting and sat down, Magnus as always ordered them a cup of coffee, He was taking his first sip when Magnus gave him the news  
"I want you to be my successor" he told him  
"I can't"  
"Sure you can, you've always been acting like a minister. Studying your entourage, making changes. I mean look at what you built so far" he said  
"But I'm not good at politics" lies, he was good at politics.  
"And do you think I'm good at it, you're going to be the minister not the chef of the wizengamot. I'm telling you, you're good to go, all you have to do is accept. You have nothing to lose and everything to win, you won't wait until I give a permission for one of your projects if you became minister" explained Magnus. that was tempting. he was always thinking of ways to change the American Wizarding world for the better, this was his chance really, he will have all the say if he became a minister. He turned to the twins who were looking at him proudly.  
"Shouldn't people vote or something" he asked  
"Everyone did vote. I told you, all you have to do is say yes"  
"But what if I screw up" what if they didn't like him, he was nobody really, just a company CEO and ex-seeker, he didn't do anything for the Wizarding America to want him, didn't save them from a dark lord or such. He knew he was acting out of ordinary, he never was this doubtful and unsure, but give him credit, he had lived all his past lives in Britain, where nobody paid him mind even if he was a genius, not that he tried, he always avoided the spotlight, and now they are telling him that the American population wants him as a minister because...  
"Why?" He asked  
"Cygnus. You have all the pureblood on your side, with you ensuring the next generation of wizards learn about the traditions before they enter our world, that was something they have been trying to do since forever. Then you make a magical orphanage. the first. it was such an ingenious idea, you earned the respect of most, not forgetting your OWLs and NEWTs scores, you proved to them that you were not only smart, but powerful. A lot of reason. Trust me Cygnus, they respect you and they want you as their minister" explained Clarke. What should he do.  
'You should give it a go' he froze at the unexpected voice inside his head  
'Death. It's been a long time'  
'You should accept'  
'Okay' he learnt not to argue with death, not because he doesn't win said argument but death always knows what's best for him.  
"Okay" he repeated out loud  
"Good. Now we celebrate" 

Cygnus was not believing his situation still, he was becoming a minister, to such a great community, he could happily say that he is proud of himself, he didn't plan it of course, all he wanted to do with this life is make a change, so he fled Britain and started BlackCo, he never thought it would get him to this moment.  
"I Cygnus Regulus Black, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of minister of magic, and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect, defend and ensure the safety of The Magical Congress of the United States of America. So mote it be" he pronounced clearly. The oath, the last step to become minister.  
"Congratulations Minister Cygnus Black" they were standing in front of ministry, they had made the announcement that today was the day he will take the oath and Cygnus was pretty surprised of how much wizards and witches came.  
"Hail to Minister Cygnus Black! Hail to Minister Cygnus Black!" Chanted the public, Cygnus let a small smile show on his face, this was the first time someone wants him because he was his own person, not the boy who lived, not the chosen one, just Cygnus Black. He took his wand and shot a black sparkle to the sky, Clarke and Harry followed him and soon enough, the sky was decorated by black sparkles. He gave them one last bow and left, the twins on his tail.

"I can't believe I'm minister" he said sitting in magnus' office, no his office  
"If anyone told me the four year old I took shopping years ago will become my minister I would have checked if they were cursed" joked Clarke  
"Please, you knew I was great even then" he answered  
"Hail to Minister Cygnus Black" mocked Harry  
"Now that the celebrations are done. You need to visit fury then you have some work to do"  
"Merlin, I completely forgot about my company, how am I going to run it and be minister at the same time" he said, he can't just go from one office to the other, he needed to think of a solution  
"Here goes another project" he turned to the twins who were looking at him with a smirk, they always told him he made a face when he was thinking of a new project  
"I will need a new door in my office. You see in England, you have to pass this barrier to take the Hogwarts express, I think it's some kind of transportation barrier, I'm sure the goblins would know"  
"And you want the same one so you can do your work as a minister from the company, hitting too birds with one stone" finished Clarke, Cygnus nodded and continued  
"Not just from here, I want it to be connected from the ministry to the company, my office in the school, the one in the restaurant, the banks and the orphanages as well. I want it to be two ways" excitingly, he got up and paced.  
"I want a set of buttons beside that door" he added going back to the desk, he took a piece of parchment, dipped his quill in ink and started writing  
"Ministry. School. Restaurant. Bank. Orphanage" he wrote one on the bottom of the other  
"And when you push, let's say, the ministry bottom, you will find yourself in the ministry. Have I assumed correct" said Harry  
"Exactly" answered Cygnus with a smirk  
"Say someone from the ministry opened the door at the same time as one from the orphanage" asked Clarke curiously  
"They will find themselves in the waiting room perhaps?" He said  
"Harry. Seeing as you don't have work except driving me, which is not a lot. You will be staying in the waiting room" Harry nodded and Cygnus turned his attention to Clarke  
"Talk to Silverclaw, asked him if it can be made. I want the door to be somewhere unquestionable, we don't won't muggles wondering where people come from"  
"Okay" she answered writing everything  
"And, banish the apparition room, the fireplace will be moved to the waiting room" he added, his mind working miles a second  
"Something else"  
"Yes. Is my floor ready?  
"Not yet, needs to be furnished"  
"Start with the bedrooms, the others can wait. Clarke you go take care of everything, Harry would be coming with me to nick's"  
"What about the school. Do you want me to cancel your week's meetings still?" Asked Clarke  
"No. Once done with Nick I'll come back here, I want a list of all available teachers on my desk" 

Cygnus and Harry then apparated outside S.H.I.E.L.D's building, everyone knew who he was, used to coming here since he was 12, they made their way to the lift when Cygnus found another project, he took his notebook and pen that he keeps on him and wrote his latest idea.  
"Another one" asked Harry amused  
"Yes. Here" he showed him, he watched as his driver's eyes went wide and turned to him  
"Genius" he breathed  
"How much do you think it will take to work it"  
"Not much, it's easy if you think about it, what will take time on the other hand is the application"  
"Yes, thankfully now with me being the minister I will have access to the list of the population"  
The conversation came to a halt when the lift stopped, they walked to nick's fury and after the face scan they were inside  
"Uncle Nick" greeted Cygnus, with a small bow  
"Black. Or is it Minister black now" he answered with a smirk  
"You knew"  
"Of course, he is my brother after all"  
"I see my efforts were futile"  
"Sit"  
"Oh no, we still have a lot of work to do, just came by to tell you that I'm back"  
"I was thinking of telling the Avengers about the Magical world, or at least Stark" Cygnus added, he really didn't want to lie to his potential best friend?  
"What can I say. You are the minister after all" told him Nick.

When Cygnus went back to the ministry, he found the goblins already starting their work on the door, he found the list of the teachers on his desk just like he instructed Clarke, he read through all of them and checked those who seemed qualified, he will let Clarke organize the interviews. Done with the list he apparated to silverclaw's office  
"Silverclaw" he greeted  
"Minister" answered the goblin, a toothy smirk on his face  
"I have a new idea"  
"Proceed"  
"A friend of mine, Nick fury, he have a facial recognition system on his office, which means, you have to scan your face if the machine will recognize you, you can get in, if not, well you don't get in. I was thinking if we did the same but for the whole MACUSA, not facial recognition per se, but something to recognize the individuals with, I was thinking a tattoo perhaps. We could put wards around MACUSA, if someone tried, say apparate in and didn't have the tattoo, they will be sent to the front of the ministry, and if they did have the tattoo, the wards will recognize them as an American wizard or witch and let them in. Non Americans, can have their temporary tattoo made at the ministry after giving their papers, the reason of the visit and the duration, the temporary tattoo will disappear automatically after the duration of the stay. Can you make something like this" he asked hopefully, if this tattoo thing worked, they will the safest they could ever be.  
"Indeed"  
"How much will it take to make?"  
"a week to draw runes and make the wards, more to apply them"  
"Okay, good. Now, I hope Clarke explained to you about the office problem. I saw some wizards and goblin working on my door before I came here"  
"Yes she did, we sent a team to each of your buildings including the school, just like you instructed, the doors will lead to a waiting room, I believe mister stiles will be taking care of the rest. A team is working on your office as well, they should be linking the locations together by now. I believe by tomorrow they will be finished.  
About your floor, we had sent extra teams to furnish and finish it, your room as well as Mister and misses stiles rooms are done, all its left is the library, the potion lab, the training room, the kitchen and the living room" Silverclaw finished  
"Perfect. Thank you Silverclaw"  
"You are welcome, Minister"


	15. Chapter 15

He didn't know he will have to submit the project to the wizengamot before he could launch it, no one told him that, since it was related to the safety of the community, a vote must be hold, they said. Cygnus did as they asked, he made a report where he explained his idea and gave it to the court. So here he was, standing after 3 hours of explaining how the identification tattoo will work, waiting for the vote to start.  
"Those for yes raise their hands" Cygnus let a breath he didn't know he was holding when everyone raised their hand  
"For no, raise your hands" he smirked at the absence of negative response   
"The identification tattoo project then will be established" all he had to do now was to give a public announcement, they do need to come to the ministery to have their tattoos after all.

They had started with him, not that he minded, he always wanted to have a tattoo, the one death gave him doesn't count, and having your family crest as one was perfect, the tattoo was small so he chose to have it behind his ear. Clarke was scared at first, she hated needles and she thought they would do it the muggle way, to say she was relief when she found out it was a spell would be an understatement, she chose to have the tattoo down her collarbone. Harry chose to have it on his wrist, and just like that they moved to the ministry employees, then his company, orphanages and the rest. By the end of the month, everyone in MACUSA had their tattoos, all is left is putting the ward stone somewhere safe, because if the rock was destroyed the tattoos will be useless and anyone can apparat in and out, so it was to Cygnus to find the most secure location to keep the stone in, and where best to hide some thing if not in plane sight. He had asked the goblins to make a small rock instead of the usual pillar, so the ward stone was as big as his fist. With a small help of death, he turned his identification tattoo into a storage one as well, just like how his hallows are stored in his wrist tattoo, now, no one can take it off nor destroy it. They had gathered the day before and each wizard and witch helped in charging the stone, the next time it will need recharging will be in ten years or so, and really, he can charge it by himself alone so no, the stone will not be leaving his tattoo anytime soon.

Cygnus was sitting in his office going over the papers he will take with him to bring the children from their school and have them take the tattoo. He gathers his papers, separated them by schools, put them in his bag, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He collected the portkeys he will need to bring them with him back him and placed them in his other pocket, he caressed his own portkey  
"France" he announced, starting his journey to collect his children.

He was standing in front of his last destination. Hogwarts. He remembered in his first life, the battle of Hogwarts happened not long from now, seemed since he didn't help resurrect the dark lord in his fourth year, his plans were delayed.  
He had 4 children here, and he was not going to leave them just because he had a bad history with the school. He walked to the headmaster's office and started guessing muggle candy "mars bar" he said and finally the gargoyle moved, letting him access the office.   
"Come in" he heard the old voice. He opened the door to find dumbdore sitting in his office, a grandfatherly smile on his lips. Still alive I see' he thought.  
"How can I help you" he asked  
"Cygnus Black, I'm here for my wards, they will be leaving for a week maximum" he explained handing dumbdore the papers, he could feel the eyes of paintings on his back.  
"I see. The head of their houses should be informed" answered the old fool  
"I understand" he answered and watched as the old fool wrote four notes and sent them with Fawkes.  
"Lemon drops?" He offered him, Cygnus looked at him blankly, not answering his questions. Really, he could smell the calming draught from he was sitting.  
They sat in an awkward silence until they heard a knock on the door, the four house head seemed to be here, finally.  
"Headmaster" they greeted, Cygnus stood respectfully, but before he could introduce himself, Minerva jumped at the occasion.  
"Mr.Black if I'm not mistaken" she said  
"You are indeed mistaken. It's Lord Black" he pointed  
"Why are we here headmaster" asked snape   
"Ah yes, young Cygnus" Cygnus turned to him with a raised eyebrow  
"Lord Black" dumbdore corrected "is here to take these students for a duration" he told them, giving them a list of the student he was here for.  
"You can't just take the students like this" said Mcgonagall. Gryffindor, talking before thinking, if she read the papers before speaking she would have known that he had every right to take them with him.  
"Lord Black here is their Magical guardian Minerva, he can take them" explained Flitwick. Cygnus gave a small smile to the charm professor, and turn to the stern lady  
"And as you can read, it's a request from the minister"  
"Then we will be informing the students" answered pomona. They left again without a word and Cygnus sat down again  
"Everything is in order then. Permission granted" said dumbldore, Cygnus looked at him like he was Barmy.  
"I was not asking for your permission" he said, getting up, every intention to leave.  
"How do I know you're really a black" his eyes met clear blue eyes of Phineas Black. Cygnus inclined his head respectfully and showed him his lordship ring.  
"That proves nothing" said The previous headmaster  
"Indeed" he answered calmly, he kept eye contact and turned his eyes silver, at the same time his hair changed into the white blond.  
"Is that proof enough" he asked, everyone knew only black have the metamophmagus ability. He didn't wait for an answer, with a last nod he left the office, just as he descendant the stairs, he was met by his children with their head of houses.  
"Uncle Cyg" he heard Louis, a first year Slytherin before he found himself in the floor with a handful of his first year child  
"Hello there, mind if you got up, it is kind of embarrassing" he told him, looking at the four head of houses, two of four were watching in amusement, one gryffindor was suspicious and the last Slytherin having a raised eyebrow.  
"We missed you. It has been two years since we last saw you" said Bella, a second year ravenclaw  
"I missed you as well. But you know, people can't get enough of my greatness" he answered jokingly, seem the transfiguration professor didn't get the joke by the disgusted look she was having.  
"Of course. Why are we leaving" asked Mark, a seventh year hufflpuff asked  
"Magnus gave me his seat" he answered earning a shocked face from his children, who knew exactly who Magnus was.  
"He didn't" said Liam, the third year gryffindor.  
"When"  
"About a month ago"  
"Is that why we're leaving"  
"Partially"  
"Let's leave. What are we waiting for. I want to know everything, from the moment you took the seat until now" demanded Luna. He was surprised to say the least when they brought her from England, turns out, both her parents died in that accident, that was not the only change, she doesn't talk about her weird creatures anymore. And she is a Slytherin.  
"Insufferable brat" he mock glared at her  
"Do you have everything" he asked them  
"Yes" they answered  
"Wands?"  
"Yes" they answered enthusiastically   
"Pins?"   
"Yes" it was their portkey, he couldn't imagine if their forgotten it.  
"Homeworks?"  
"Yes" this time, not so excitingly   
"Then let's go. Professors, thank you for caring for those catastrophes" he said gaving them a mock bow "toujours pur" they said at once and disappeared.

"That was so cool. Did you see the face of Mcgonagall" said the gryffindor after they arrived at the ministry.  
"What's cool is that Cygnus is now the minister" said Liam.  
"I'll explain everything in time" he started  
"Now" he continued as they got closer to the rest of student he brought. He left them with the rest and walked to the podium.  
"I'm sure by now every one heard I became the new minister" he explained, he continued when they nodded  
"My first order, or project if you want to call it that, was to make these" showing them his small tattoo behind ear  
"We put wards around MACUSA, a partial lock down. you can't access the community without this" and he began explaining again. Two hours later, the whole Wizarding America now officially had the tattoos.  
"That's not all" he told them  
"I" he started hesitantly  
"I made a school" looking down  
"Finally" his head snapped at them, they were grinning widely and exchanging, money?  
"What are you doing"he asked  
"We had bet, that you will make a school" answered one of them.  
"When are we transferring"  
"You want to transfer?" He asked, he honestly was not expecting them to, specially those who already had friends in other schools  
"Of course"   
"What about your friends"   
"They are just that, friends. But we are family"   
"Now that was dramatic" he said getting back to his cockiness.  
"But you will have to finish this year in your schools. We have yet to employ teachers and make you books. There is still a lot of preparation before we open the school"  
"Now tell me. Should we separate the school into houses or not"  
"NOT!" They yelled  
"Alright Alright"  
"Then Please join your respective buildings, I have work to do, I'm the minister after all"   
"Hail Minister Cygnus Black!"


	16. Chapter 16

Why did he think becoming a minister was a good idea again?  
Because it is not right now. He was having a good day, he woke up at midday and took one hell of a shower, had one of heavenly Winky breakfast, then went to his potion lab, he brewed some calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. he then made his way to the training room, he practiced his spell repertoire. Constant vigilance. and went back to have another quick shower, lunch was ready by then, when he finished eating he passed by the library, who was as big as the previous one, took a book about runes and relaxed in his living room. After his brilliant day, he decided to make his way to his office, so he took the straits leading directly to it, one look at the desk and he felt a headache coming, his big beautiful ebony desk was full of paperwork.   
"Liam!" He called, since he didn't have time to go to Liam's anymore, he hired him instead, imagine his surprise when he found out Liam was in fact a wizard, a half blood from Australia, he had a mastery in history, now not only does he have his favorite coffee but a history of magic professor. Liam told him that he never stepped in MACUSA since he found out that they did not have a job for him, he basically lived like muggle, so Cygnus did what he always does. the right thing. he gave Liam the identification tattoo and made him work for him. Now the young man makes him his coffee and writes his history book he will be using to teach the students of Black school of magic. That was one of the condition to become a professor, make your own books.  
"What would I do without you Liam" he said when his coffee angel brought him his life saver, he took a sip from the cup and moaned. Perfect. With a flick of his wrist the music turned on, he put his cup on the desk and looked at all the work he needed to do, he gave a heaving sigh and started separating them by company, then by branch, then by buildings, he was in for a long night.

Cygnus probably looked ridiculous, wearing his nightwear and his hair could be mistaken for a potter's the way it stood everywhere, drowning in papers with his empty cup of coffee. wait empty cup of coffee.  
"LIAM!" He yelled and signed another document, he put it away and took another one, why ask for his permission to buy bed sheets for the orphanage, just do it. He took his cup of coffee again. Still empty.  
"LIAM!" He called again. There, you have your sheets, his signed his name in the end. Next.  
"LIAM MCOLD, IF I DON'T FIND MY CUP FILLED WITH COFFEE IN THREE SECONDS, CONSIDER YOURSELF FIRED" the music was loud so he logically had to scream.   
"Ahem"   
"Stark" he greeted, turning the volume down, "and his team" he added seeing stark wasn't the only one.  
"Gorgeous, what's with the paperwork" he asked  
"Tell me you're here to help" he said sitting down again. Permission to change roommate. Granted. Sign.  
"Nope, we are here so you could give us a tour" he said  
"Why would I do such a thing. LIAM"  
"Liam shift ended 30minutes ago Lord Black" he heard his receptionist say from the phone. Cygnus groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Where would he get his coffee from.  
"Tell Harry to make my coffee" he told her and turned to his unexpected guests   
"Please, sit down, I'll give you your tour once I'm done" he told them, pointing at the small living room in his office.  
"We could help" offered Tony.  
"You usually come to work with your pajamas" he asked  
"Is everything you own has your company logo on?" He added  
"First of all, this is not a logo, this is my family's crest. Second, yes I come to work with whatever's comfortable. Third, aren't you going to introduce me" he said to the new additions of avengers   
"Right. This is me, iron man. Steve Rogers, captain America. Clint Barton, hawkeye. Natasha Romanoff, black widow. Bruce banner, hulk. And Thor"  
"Nice to meet you. Cygnus Black, his neighbor" he introduced shaking everyone's hand  
"I thought you were his son" joked Clint  
"Funny. How can we help" answered Tony   
"Yes please" he had already finished the magical world paperwork, he always started with them seeing as they are the most important and the most dangerous ones.  
"I already separated them by branch, just read them, the important ones put them here and the unimportant ones, about permission to stock food, put them here? Let's start with the orphanages. Their are 30 ones, I already went through 6" he told them, giving showing them where to put each one.  
"Okay, that's easy" answered Steve

"Why is this so hard" whined Steve. He, Tony, Bruce and Clint were helping him, they had started two hours ago and have yet to finish the orphanages.  
"Why do you have so many orphanages anyway" asked Tony  
"Because their are a lot of orphaned, the majority are abused children we save them from their household"  
"That's very noble of you" said Steve, ever the rightful man.  
"I know right. What would this world be without me" answered Cygnus   
"Yes. Finally done with the orphanages"   
"Next"   
In the end, the avengers one by one slept on the couch and he was stuck finishing the work by himself, thankfully he didn't have a lot left. He made sure everyone asleep and levitated the paper behind him, he walked to the multi-locations door, he really didn't find any better name, and in the waiting room, Harry was sleeping in his desk, he smirked and walked to him and shook him up  
"Wake up sleeping beauty" he said  
"Boss. Did something happen" answered Harry sounding still asleep  
"Yes, time for your tour" he told him, pointing at the paperwork.  
"Okay, okay" Cygnus patted him on the back and left, he had sleep to catch on.

Or not. "Please don't tell me there is more work" He was met by a grinning Clarke when he came back, he walked to his chair and sat down.  
"No, the books are here" she said, unshrinking them  
"Good. Did you find any WC&T, DADA, DA and potions professors?" He asked going through the books, they were made by the employed professors, he needed to read them all before he could send them to make copies for the students.  
"No" answered him Clarke   
"That's it, I'm going to ask Snape, send him a letter, explain to him if he accepted he will not be teaching dunderheads, and use the word dunderhead it's his favorite, tell him our students already know the basics of potions. I don't care how you do it, but make him concider coming here" he ordered   
"What about the DADA and the dark arts"   
"It's war in England right. Voldemort is back isn't he" he asked  
"How"  
"The day I brought the kids back, I met Draco, he had a glamour on, and if this Draco is anything like the one I knew, he is regretting his choice. Send a letter to Narcissa Malfoy, offer her the WC&T job, she would do anything to save her family, including working as a professor" he said, she did after all lie to the dark lord to keep her son safe  
"What about the DADA and DA"   
"In the interview I'll ask her about Lucius, her husband is proficient in the Dark Arts, and he too would give up his life to save his family"  
"DADA?"   
"Magnus has his mastery is the defense, ask him if he would mind taking a job"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't"  
"Take these up, put them in the library. Leave the first year, I will check them right away"  
"Anything else"  
"Yes. Updates on the school"   
"Everything is ready, We received the first group of house elves, the fence, the self-cleaning charm you suggested were added as well. Potions lab are all in place, we chose not to stock the ingredient until the start of term, to keep them fresh. The herbology professor gave us a list of all the plants he will need, they were planted. The dueling rooms has been equipped. The great hall is done too"  
"All is left is the students"   
"All is left is the students. This is last version of the uniform" she handed him sketches of the robes, they were similar to Hogwarts, except all black and will be in better quality. In addition, he made rings to go with them, the rings will be a symbol that defined his students in the middle of all MACUSA, just like the tattoo identified the Wizarding America.  
"We have a problem" he said after going through the designs   
"Where are they going to buy the robes, the books, and their wand. I don't want my students near Horizon alley" it would be better if he made his alley. Wait.  
"You're making a new alley aren't you" said Clarke shaking her head  
"Yes. If we start right now, the alley will be done by the time students start the term. I want it close to the school. Think hogsmead and Hogwarts" he said getting from his seat and pacing, he gave one look at the avengers who were still fast asleep, they had a silencing spell on them and one to notify them if the avengers woke up, so no worries.  
"What will we need" he murmured, he walked to his desk again and took a paper and pen  
"First. We will need a clothes shop. One specifically for school robes and two others, one for Wizarding wear and the other, muggle wear, for muggleborns" he wrote  
"Second. A book shop" said Clarke standing next to him, he could feel the excitement leaking out of her.  
"Yes. Same, three shop, one just for their school books, one for Wizarding book, and muggle books"  
"Third. A wand shop" he said eye wide "we need a wand lord"  
"Don't worry. I heard Joeville's son just finished his education in the wand making" she said   
"Good. Meet him as soon as possible, wand lords are rare"  
"Of course. Fourth"  
"Fourth. Gringotts. Ask Silverclaw if it's possible. And we need a Black&Gring building as well. No wait, until we finish the important shops then we can make the banks, but notify Silverclaw of the possibility" he said writing in his parchment, she nodded and he continued  
"Fifth. Apothecary. A must"   
"Sixth. A pet shop?" She asked hesitantly  
"Okay, okay, a pet shop. Seventh, trunks?" It was his time to be doubtful, will they need trunks. Of course they will.  
"Yes, and bags and such" Clarke said nodding along  
"Eighth. Parchment and/or paper and the likes"   
"Yes yes" she said giggling  
"Ninth. I think that's it, the shops that we need first, we can add others such as joke shops, cafes, restaurants later"   
"Alright, I'll take this and show it to Silverclaw" she said taking the parchment he wrote everything in  
"Get them started, I will go get the necessary papers and sign them right away"   
"What about your guests" she said pointing at the avengers   
"Let them sleep, I will be back to read the books anyway. Leave, I will take the others my self" he told her, levitating the books behind him and walking to the stairs leading to his floor.  
Gringotts had made an excellent job with the floor, they expanded it to look like it was at least three floors, and made it look round instead of the tower's rectangular building. It was painted in white, in the middle was the living room, comfortable low white couches were put with a screen, on each side were three doors, the right left were the house elves territory, the first door was a kitchen, the second was the cleaning room, in which the house elves clean their clothes and such, and the last room was their dormitories. On the left side, the first door was the library, second door, was the potions lab and the last door was the training room, all of the six door were warded against muggles, they could see the doors but have no desire to enter them. There was two stairs as well, leading to the bedrooms, five rooms on each side. The twins' rooms were on the left and his room was on the right. In the far across the front door, was the dining table, with 12 seats, and the wall beside it was made of glass, the view was quiet the thing, except if you were frightened of heights.   
He went back to his office to find Clarke sitting his chair writing the letters.  
"I will go get the permission for the alley first, You go visit Silverclaw, meet me here in two hours, send the letters on your way"  
When Clarke left he made his way to the MLD (Multi-location door), he pushed the ministry button and opened the door, his minister office welcoming him. He sat down and began writing the permission to start building the new alley. Cygnus Black. He signed, now he had make a copy and give it to the buildings Department.  
After a very long of conversing with every single employee, he had arrived at the BD and gave them the copy. Done with his work at the ministry, he took the new small pile on his ministry office and went back to the company. A quick look at the avengers told him they were still asleep, he put the papers on the side of his desk and sat down, he took the first book. Transfiguration. And started reading. Maybe he could finish all the books before the avengers woke up and Clarke came back. A wishful thought.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lady Malfoy" he greeted. After Finishing his books and giving the avengers a tour, he went to Silverclaw, they discussed the alley and the possibility of a new gringotts building, an hour later, they had signed everything and Cygnus was relieved to know that the alley will be done just in time for the opening of the school. Silverclaw took it upon himself to hire everyone they will need, including the tailor and the shop keepers, Clarke did contact Joeville's son and he agreed to work with them, so far everything was in order. He went back to the company and found the portkeys he required ready, without further ado he activated it, landing outside Diagon alley, it was destroyed, nothing was left except gringotts, he walked around remembering how it was before, his eyes landed on the weasley twins' shop, a mental note to ask them for his joke shop in the new alley. he headed toward knockturn alley, at least some buildings were still standing, he thought, if Voldemort finished with Britain, he would try to move to other communities, not that he cared but if he dared to touch his country he needed something against him. His horcruxes. Yes, he could use them if tom ever thought of attacking his home, mental note two: gather the horcruxes, again. He entered a barely standing building, this is where he is to meet Narcissa, a small notice-me-not and he opened the door, he never understood British wizards, they took the meaning dark too literally. He caught the figure of Narcissa from the corner of his eyes, she was not alone, he walked to her nonetheless and greeted her.  
"Lord Black" she greeted back  
"Do you want us to take this business somewhere else or would you prefer to stay here" he asked her, ignoring the addition she brought with her,  
"We can stay here" she answered  
"Of course. You already know why I'm here I hope" he started  
"Yes, I received your letter. You're looking for someone to teach the Wizarding culture and tradition for your new school if I'm not mistaken" she said  
"Indeed. What do you think?"   
"I never heard of schools teaching WT&C, is it MACUSA or just your school"  
"Just my school. You see, I have an orphanage, several actually. They are magical orphanages, we take care of orphans and abused magical children, when I was hiring someone to take care of them, one of many purebloods who applied for the job suggested teaching them about the Wizarding world before they start their education. At first, it was simple history of magic, then the kids wondered about the necessity of wearing robes, and this was how we started teaching them WC&T. I understand that other students might apply for my school, muggleborns who didn't know about the Wizarding world before and were not a part of the orphanages, that's why I added it with the subjects that needs to be taught" he explained  
"Then why not hire the ones you had before" she questioned him  
"Is that you refusing the position" he asked  
"I have conditions" she said  
"As do I. Please state what you want"  
"I want my family safe" bingo, she didn't change.  
"That's natural" answered Cygnus  
"I would never separate a family just because of a job, I sent you the invitation already counting on you bringing your family with you" he added.  
"Is your husband okay with this" he asked, he really didn't know Lucius well enough to know if he would come with them or not  
"Yes, he will be coming along, is there a problem" she asked, Cygnus could hear the worry in her voice, he gave her a sad smile and shook his head  
"I was wondering if he could take the dark arts position"   
"You teach dark arts" she whispered  
"It's a elective subject, there are dark wizards amongst my children, I can not and will not let them learn only light magic. And, if say a light wizard decided to chose the dark arts in their third year, we will be monitoring them closely" he explained  
"Do you think your husband will accept?"  
"I don't know if you are aware, but my husband is, was, a death eater" she whispered  
"What do you mean was" he asked  
"You know what, don't answer that. I do indeed know about your husband and I have no problem with it whatsoever"  
"Well then, I accept" Cygnus turned to find himself looking in dead silver eyes of Lucius   
"Lord Malfoy" he greeted, Lucius nodded and Cygnus continued  
"Very well, now my conditions"  
"Each professor has to make his own book about what you will be teaching them in their 10 years of schooling. I think you have enough time to wrote your respective books"  
"10 years" repeated Narcissa  
"Yes, until they take at least one mastery in a subject"  
"The other conditions?" Asked Lucius  
"Ah yes. You have to understand that in magical America, there is no such a thing as muddbloods, half bloods and pureblood, the sole difference between them is the wizengamot seats. In MACUSA there is only majs and no-majs, so if you think you can not leave your blood purist ideas here" he said, the meaning was clear, or so he hoped, they shared one look and Lucius answered  
"We can and we will"  
"Good, then I think we are set here" he told them getting up  
"Wait" Narcissa said  
"Yes"  
"What about our son?" Asked Lucius  
"What about him. Isn't he coming?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing  
"What about his education" she asked  
"Lady Malfoy, do you think I will let your son without education, he can join the school as well, when it opens that is" he said  
"The question should be, is he leaving Hogwarts now or you will wait until he finishes his last year. You should know that I'm taking you with me" he told them  
"No, he will leave as well" said Lucius  
"I think you should ask him first"  
"We did. He wants to leave"  
"Good, come with me" he told them.   
Cygnus led Lucius and Narcissa out of knockturn alley and into gringotts, he called for Silverfang, Silverclaw's brother  
"Lord Black, brother didn't tell me you will be paying a visit" he told him  
"I'm not here for business, I want the Malfoys vault transferred to the American Branch" he ordered  
"In a moment" he told them and left  
"How much do you care about your manor Lord Malfoy" he asked the blond  
"Only The heirlooms" he told him  
"Of course" he answered, Silverfang was back by the time they finished their small talk, they gave him the papers to do the transfer, in the mean time he was having another conversation with the goblin.  
"Silverfang, could you send a team to Malfoy manor, I want everything in it packed and leave nothing. Send them to me when done then destroy the manor" he ordered, when everything was in order then left.  
"Your hands please" he asked  
"We're leaving now?" Asked Narcissa  
"Indeed. Don't worry, once you're safe I will come back to bring heir Malfoy" he told them, when the worry in their eyes didn't disappeared he sighed and said  
"Alright, let's get him too now" he took their hands and they apparated to Hogwarts  
"How are you going to find him?" She asked him  
"I'm not. Hogwarts is" he walked to the fence and touched them  
'Hogwarts darling, I have a favor, can you please call one Draco Malfoy out, his parents are here' he thought, Cygnus really hoped Hogwarts was hearing him, he didn't want to go inside and bring the boy with him, that would be illegal.  
"What did you do" asked Lucius, he looked so defeated, long gone was the proud pureblood Cygnus knew him to be  
"Asked Hogwarts to call him" he explained, they stood waiting for Draco to come, just when Cygnus was to go in, Draco appeared, he gave them one look and started running, Cygnus watched sadly as he hugged his parents like his life depends on them  
"Draco we're leaving"  
"What now? I didn't pack and what about my education" he asked  
"Do you have your wand on you" asked Cygnus   
"Yes" answered Draco a little taken a back by the question  
"That's all what matters" he told him and took his hand, since he was still in the hands of his parents he needn't to touch them as well. He caressed the pin and they were gone.  
"Cygnus you're back. Good. You have a meeting with Magnus in five minutes" they arrived in his office in the ministry just as Clarke entred  
"Oh, you're not alone. You must be Lord, lady and heir Malfoy. Pleasure meeting you" she answered with a small bow  
"This is Clarke stiles, my babysitter" he joked  
"You're the one who wrote the letter" pointed Narcissa  
"Indeed. Glad to see you accepted our offer" she answered   
"Lord Malfoy accepted to teach the dark arts as well. All we need is a potion master" he told her  
"If I may" said Draco   
"He refused" answered Cygnus knowing exactly what Draco would say  
"If you could convince him on the other hand" he added, he really wanted to save the potion master, that was the least he owed him  
"I will see what I can do. Excuse me but where are we" asked Lucius  
"The ministry. The minister's office to be exact" he told them  
"We will be meeting the minister" asked Draco  
"Not before you take a vow" he told them "not that I don't trust you, but this is the law, you have to swear that you will not betray this country and do nothing to harm it and/or help in doing so" he told them, he was surprised when the malfoy's didn't argue, took their wands and vowed  
"Now, you two" he said looking at Narcissa and Lucius   
"I need a vow to protect the students, help them in any way you could, to not sabotage their education in any way, and to not endanger their lifes" the two didn't argue again just repeated his words and vowed.   
"Are we going to meet the minister now" asked Draco   
"You seem excited to meet him" said Cygnus  
"I heard a lot of good things about him" he said, a pink shade decorating his cheeks  
"Is he famous in Britain or something like that?" He asked honestly curious, Clarke shot him an amused look  
"Well, everyone says that MACUSA is hundred time safer with him now, that he is powerful and really smart" he answered   
"I hope that you're not disappointed then" he told them walking around the desk and sitting on the chair  
"Minister Cygnus Black à votre service"


	18. Chapter 18

After he told the malfoys that he was indeed the minister, he took them to the identification department to get their tattoos, They paled at the mention of tattoo but he quickly explain to them what it was and they accepted, Lucius got his in the back of his neck, Narcissa got hers in the wrist and Draco in his shoulder. he took them to his mansion and asked his house elves to stay with them until further notice, he left the malfoys getting a shower and he told tinky to take two of his robes and give one to Draco and the other to Lucius, after she turn them in their sizes of course, and to take one of clarke's robes and give it to Narcissa.he will need to ask June, his personal tailor, to come by for the malfoys, but first, horcruxes. 

The hunt for the Horcrux was easier than the last time, perhaps because this time he had the help of the goblins, all he had to do was get the hufflpuff cup from bellatrix's vault and summon the rest. Voldy is for a surprise when he finds out his snake is missing. Now they were locked inside a case, with several wards, spells, curses and passwords and the case was kept in his vault in gringotts, being the most secure vault of all. The snake was put under a potion similar to the draught of the living death.  
He returned to find the malfoys taking their breakfast.   
"Time to pick your manor" he told them, giving them a catalogue he took from gringotts when he went to put the Horcrux in his vault.  
"Chose those you like, we could go and visit them so you could pick one" he said, watching them go through the pictures.  
Some time later they picked those they wanted to see, they had the coordination on every manor so Cygnus didn't need to apparat them there. They went through the five manors before they chose one, it was as big as their previous one, Cygnus noticed that it even looked like it, except this one was more light and lively, not like the Malfoy manor who looked liked death lived in it, and he knew where death lived.   
"Gringotts will send a team to fill it with your heirlooms and things. Lord Malfoy, you have to come to sign some papers" he told him  
"Of course" because Lucius didn't know where gringotts was, Cygnus had to side-apparat him, he took Lucius' left forearm and pictured the white building.

"Silverclaw" he greeted  
"Follow me" the goblin was never for greetings, Lucius still oblivious to what they were planing followed them to the ritual room  
"Excuse me, but why are we here" asked Lucius once inside  
"We lord Malfoy are here to take your mark off" Cygnus answered. His day was made when he saw the blond's jaw drop.  
"That is if you want to take it off"   
"No. I mean yes, I want to take it off. How is that possible" he whispered in the end, Cygnus slipped his hand in the older's and squeezed them  
"It's easy really, the mark holds the dark lord's magic, all we have to do is remove it, this ritual will cleanse your body from all magic that isn't your own, effectively removing the dark lord's and removing the mark" explained Cygnus  
"So, how about we get started"  
"Wait, what about Draco"  
"I wanted to make it a surprise for him, except we are not close enough to convince him to come with me here without making him suspicious. I will need yours and lady Malfoy's help" 

Cygnus froze when he felt Lucius hug him, muttering thanks left and right, he awkwardly hugged him back, patting him on the back.  
"We should go back" he told him, he felt more than he heard Lucius agree. They apparated back to the mansion, Cygnus made sure the manor would be furnished and warded by tomorrow, it was an impossible task but a little extra galleon and the goblins agreed. They found Narcissa already writing one of the books in the library when they arrived, Draco was reading a book sitting next to his mother. The library was not as full as it used to be, seeing as he was moving it to his new floor.  
"Father" Draco was the first to notice them entering.  
"The manor will be ready by tomorrow" Cygnus told them  
"Already" exclaimed Narcissa  
"Yes, the goblins and I are good friends" He told them  
"Lady Malfoy would you please follow us, I would like to show you the books the other professors made" he added  
"Of course" answered Narcissa, giving Draco a small kiss on the forehead and following them. Cygnus led them to his old room.  
"What is this about" asked Narcissa, he gave one look to Lucius and nodded, the blond turned to his wife and showed her the milky white skin of his left forearm, long gone was the dark mark  
"Lucius" she said passing her hand through his hand  
"How" she asked turning to Cygnus  
"Ah well" he said and began explaining the ritual  
"And here comes your turn" he told them  
"Use your Slytherin minds to get Draco to come to gringotts and go through the ritual without knowing anything. we won't tell him anything, until he finds out by himself"   
"That can be done" said Narcissa smirking, looking more like bellatrix than Cygnus liked to care.

"Mother, do I have to" asked Draco  
"Yes Draco, you're father and I went through this as well" she said  
"Indeed son, if we're starting a new life, we're starting it clean. Are you telling me you're scared of a ritual Draco" asked Lucius. Cygnus was really impress by the way they twisted the truth, because it is the truth, it was a cleansing ritual but they didn't tell him why he would going through the ritual. He could only wait to see his face when he doesn't find the mark.

"Mother. Father" Draco yelled. They had just returned from gringotts, Draco had undergone the ritual and didn't notice anything. Yet. They exchanged knowing looks and waited for draco's arrival. Seems like the young heir was taking a shower when he noticed the lack of mark seeing as he was wearing only a tower.  
"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating" he asked them, eyes filled with tears. Cygnus looked Away from the hopeful look on the blond's face, he looked like a small child.  
"No son, it's really gone" said Narcissa hugging her son  
"H-how" he said with a broken voice  
"The cleansing ritual" he answered his own question  
"I, uh, will see you tomorrow" Cygnus declared fleeing the room, not wanting to intrude on such an intimate moment.

He visited to the new Malfoy manor before he went to the mansion, it came along nicely and everything was in place, all he needed to do was fetch June and take her to them so she can fit them.   
"June. This is the Malfoy family. this is June, my personal tailor, the best you could ever find in the Wizarding world. Take care of them for me would you" he told her and left her finish her job, he wasn't lying, she really was the best and he had been through a lot of tailors in all his lifes, June was the best. He watched as she took measurement of each member and discussed their robes and such.  
"It will take proximity a week to finish the whole order" not that he could fault her, she was making three wardrobes.   
"Of course. Please sent them to me once done" she nodded and left  
"Ready to see your manor" he asked them  
"Indeed" and so they apparated to the new Malfoy manor, he walked with them as they discovered their new home.  
"Your house elves will be arriving soon. Please treat them decently" he told them, remembering how they treated dobby   
"I will be waiting for your books" he said leaving them in their new home, he still had a lot of work to do.

He apparated directly in his bedroom, he took a shower and changed into another set of robes, he had finished reading the books so far and he will be taking them to his publishing department, it's something new he made, not wanting to give the books to any other publishing company. He shrunk the books and put them in his pocket, he nodded to his secretary and walked in the elevator.  
"Lord Black" greeted the head of the department.  
"Adam. I have the books" he said, unshrinking the books and handing them to the man  
"All ten years?" Asked Adam  
"Yes. But not all professors"   
"No problem. Do you have something in mind for the cover" he asked  
"Yes. I was thinking"  
"Let me guess. Leather Black cover, with the Black crest, the name of the subject on the side and the name of the professor in the back" said Adam, Cygnus blinked, adam and him were not close but he still knew exactly what he wanted, was he becoming predictable.   
"Clarke passed by and told us what you would likely chose" Adam explained.  
"She knows me well, doesn't she" he answered  
"She does. How many copies"  
"Two of each book. One for each professor and one for me" he said  
"Understood. We will send them to you the moment we finish" Adam said  
"Of course" he wished good luck to the workers and took the lift back to his office, the moment he sat down his phone rang. Nick, he read.  
'Hello' he answered   
'I'm telling the avengers. I need you here"  
'I'm free right now'  
'Good. I'll tell them to come'  
'See you'   
Cygnus conjured a big mirror and looked at himself, his robes were alright, but not the best. He quickly went back to his room and into his closet, he entered and looked around, this is how Clarke found him.  
"What are you doing here" she asked amused  
"I have a meeting with Nick, to tell the avengers about the magical world"  
"And you want to impress them" she finished walking to the collection of robes he had, he watched as she went through them all one by one until she stopped. She took the chosen robe and gave it to him, an silky onyx black set. He never wore this robe. Ah well, first time for everything.   
"Should I keep my hair long, or make it short" he asked Clarke looking at the mirror, he was wearing the robes and he looked good.  
"You're meeting them as a wizard, a lord of your house and the minister. You're keeping your hair long" she said, Cygnus nodded along, she was right.  
"You have your wand with you right?" she asked  
"Of course, what kind of question is that. Have I ever left my wand behind?" He answered, brushing his hair back.  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something" he told her, looking at himself in the mirror, he passed his hand on his robes and found out what he was missing. His rings. He had them on, but they were invisible. He turned his lordship ring in his finger and watched as it became visible.  
"All done" he said turning to Clarke   
"Looking good. Minister Cygnus" she answered  
"Indeed" he said  
"Indeed" he repeated, whispering to himself. It was time to face the avengers.


	19. Chapter 19

Cygnus arrived before the avengers, Nick told him to wait in the hidden room behind his office, he didn't know Nick was a surprise kind of person, he nodded nonetheless and went back to the room. Cygnus casted a spell that will let him watch what will happen in nick's office as he sat on the chair. The avengers arrived soon after, they sat down and waited for Nick to talk, when the director didn't say a word, Steve took the matters in hand.  
"What is this about director" he asked  
"What do you know about magic" Nick said, he watched as the avengers exchanged looks. He heard about Loki and his use of magic, he could only hope they didn't classify magic as evil because of one stupid God.  
"Other than It exist. Nothing much" answered Tony.  
Cygnus then focused on their reaction as their listened to Nick revealing the magical world, he was worried when he saw the fearful and distrusting looks on their faces.  
"You have nothing to worry about. There is a ministry than keeps everything under control. I can tell you that the minister will do everything in his power so no harm can happen to us, the non magical community" he told them  
"How do you know" asked Clint  
"Because my brother was the minister, and he didn't have any relations with the non maj, except for me, but still did everything in his power to protect us"  
"Was" pointed Natasha  
"The current minister have people he cares for and that are non-maj, he consider The states his home, he lives here and he will do anything to protect his home, be it the magical world or the non magical world" Cygnus blinked at the speech Nick gave, he didn't think fury thought of him like this. Trust him this much.  
He relaxed as he watched the fear and the distrust leave the avengers eyes to be replaced by curiosity and uncertainty  
"You're familiar with the new minister aren't you" Bruce said  
"I am"  
"Do you think we could meet him" asked Tony, probably wanting to see if magic can help him with one of his invention.  
"He is here at the moment" said Nick. Guess this was his time. Cygnus took a deep breath and strengthened his occulumency walls, he didn't want the uncertainty to show on his face.  
He opened the door leading to Nick's office and entered, he watched with well hidden amusement as the avengers' jaw dropped  
"Minister Cygnus Black. Pleasure meeting you" he greeted standing next to Nick  
"Gorgeous" said Tony  
"Handsome" he greeted  
"I can't believe you're a minister" he said  
"Why didn't you tell us" asked Steve, here it is the question he was trying to avoid. He took his wand and conjured a chair, ignoring the awestruck looks he was getting he sat down and sighed  
"You have to understand that revealing the magical world to the non-maj is sentenced to a lifetime of prison" he told them  
"There are exception, such as, telling your husband or wife or telling the parents if a child was magical, because yes, two non-maj can have a magical child. I didn't have any close relationship to you as the one I stated to be able to reveal magic to you. But, now that I'm the minister, I could do whatever I want. Before taking the position I swore that I wouldn't endanger the Wizarding America, they can do nothing to me" he said  
"When did you become minister" asked Clint  
"When I came back from my two years trip" he answered  
"I can only imagine what you have achieved in the magical world" said Steve  
"A lot believe me. I wouldn't have been voted as a minister if I truly didn't earn it" he told them  
"Tell me" demanded Tony, so the humble wizard he was, he started telling them everything he did, starting by Black&Grings at four.  
"And I thought Tony was the genius" joked Clint  
"He is a genius. Just not as good as me" answered Cygnus flipping his hair back, earning him laughter from the avengers.  
He was in the middle of telling them about the quidditch World Cup when his phone rang. Clarke.  
"Yes"  
'I did it'  
"You did what"  
'You have the interview with potion master in an hour in Hogwarts, for the potions professor position' she said, Cygnus got up surprised  
"No way" he say  
'Yes way'  
"Do you think Lucius was the one to convinced him?" He asked  
'I don't know'  
"I don't care. Now if snape accepted we will need another potion master to teach the kids the basics of potions, you know Severus is too impatient to teach insufferable dunderheads how to cut ingredients" he told her  
'On it'  
"What about Magnus" he asked  
'He already sent the first to third year books, said he was planing on getting the post even if you hired another one'  
"Alright, put them in my office, I already sent the others to the publishing department, Adam told me what you said"  
'I was right wasn't I'  
"You're always right. It scares me sometimes how much you know me" he told her honestly.  
"What was that about" asked Tony  
"Ah yes, one of the best professors in his subject accepted to see me for working in my school" he announced after he finished his call with Clarke  
"Congratulations are in order then"  
"Indeed. But I have to go, The interview is in an hour" he told them  
"Good luck " said Tony giving him a hug  
"I don't need luck" he answered hugging him back, Cygnus pulled back and with a last bow he touched his pin and was tugged away.

Cygnus really didn't know why Severus wanted to meet in Hogwarts, it was suspicious, so before he could enter Hogwarts' wards he called Clarke  
"Hey, I'm in front of Hogwarts. I don't care if I sound paranoid but I want a team of aurors ready. Just in case" he told her. The aurors had an addition to their tattoo, it was linked to his. it worked like the dark mark, he could summon them if he needed them, but only him. He tried to shake the feeling of wrongness and walked in. He was on his way to the castle when he heard his name called, he turned to be welcomed with a group of students. Curious, he walked to them, it was their children, with a couple of friends.  
"Hey" he greeted  
"Luna was telling us about your new school, is it really a castle" asked a ravenclaw the second he sat next to them, he still had time for the meeting so he decided to humor them and tell them about the school.  
"Indeed"  
"Is it really bigger than Hogwarts" asked another one, a hufflpuff.  
"See for yourself" he answered taking his portable pensive, he made of these when he was bored one day. He brought his wand to his temple and drew the memories of the castle, he put them on the small pensive but instead of them going in, the memories shot out. He already used this device to show his children the school, it wasn't the first Time he would use it.  
"I never knew pensives could do that"  
"They can't. I made this little one" he said, before anyone could ask any question about the pensieve, an image of the castle appeared  
"Wow" he heard them exclaim  
"It's really bigger than Hogwarts" answered the one who asked the question  
"Want to see what's inside" he asked  
"Yes please"  
"Alright. Here is the great hall"  
"Why is it empty"  
"Because at the time, I didn't know whether to make houses or not. The children decided not to" he told them  
"This is the first floor, the students will learn here basics, history of magic, Wizarding culture, languages and such"  
"Which language"  
"Latin and French" he received several 'ohh' and decided to finish, the image shifted into the second floor  
"Here is the mandatory subjects, transfiguration, charms, ancient runes and arithmetics" he explained  
"Runes and arithmetics are mandatory"  
"Yes, those two subject are really important and everyone should study them" he smirked when the ravenclaws nodded.  
"Next. This floor is for elective subjects. Muggle studies, astronomy, healing"  
"Healing? Brilliant" he smirked and continued, he knew exactly what his children were doing, they were trying to bring their friends with them. Cygnus continued showing them the castle, then showed them the quidditch pitch and the brooms, then the greenhouses. He turned around to find twice as many student than before.  
"How can someone apply for the school" asked a ravenclaw  
"There is two ways to apply" he said, taking a small box from his pocket and unshrinked it. It was his laptop. He opened it and turned it on  
"I thought magic and electronics didn't work well together"  
"Indeed they do not, but this is Black technology, it was made specifically to work with magic" he explained "not yet on the market I'm afraid" he answered before they could ask him  
"First method, for muggleborns and muggleraised. There is a website of the the company" he said typing the website, he clicked on enter and a black page appeared, there was a bar on the bottom of the Black crest  
"Here you write your name" he told them 'Luna Lovegood' he typed then clicked enter.  
'Welcome, Luna Lovegood to the BlackCo official Website' was written on the page, just bellow it was four different bars. Restaurant, bank, orphanage, school. He clicked on school and another page appeared  
'Welcome to Black school of Magic'  
"You see, here you click on 'apply' and you fill your informations, which year you are applying for, if it's third year, which electives you would take. You type your address in the end so we can send someone to explain everything you need to know" he told them, he closed his laptop and turned to the students.  
"The second way, for the purebloods. Well it's easier, all you have to do is write a letter explaining your wish to apply for the school and send it to BlackCo with the name of whoever you are applying for and the address" he explained, he looked at his watch, 10 minutes to go  
"Any questions" he asked and the questions began  
"Are you dating Tony stark" he heard  
"What! No, we're just friends" he answered, if only he didn't, the female population started whining and telling him how cute they were together and that he should date Tony. Well, the older was hot, and handsome, and smart, and yeah, but he was already with pepper.  
"I got to go" he said, he didn't wait for an answer as he fled. Once in the dungeons he took his phone and called Clarke again  
"I'm going in".


	20. Chapter 20

"I think an explanation is in order" Cygnus thanked his lucky star that he called Clarke, just like he suspected, it was a trap, of some sort. He entered snape's office to find dumbldore, Mcgonagall and two other order members.  
"You see Lord Black, we can't let you leave" said dumbldore   
"And why is that"  
"We need you. You are powerful and you can help us with you-know-who" said mad eye moody. Cygnus couldn't hold it and laughed, he fled England so he doesn't fight the blasted dark lord and they are telling him to fight him.  
"Funny. I heard the headmaster was not so sane, but I didn't know he was delusional" he said finally having stopped laughing.  
"I refuse" he answered   
"You don't have much choice" answered Mcgonagall, drawing her wand, the others soon followed her, Cygnus looked at them unimpressed, his eyes met snape's and shook his head, his bad, he shouldn't have given the greasy got a second chance.  
"And how, pray tell would you make me fight the dark lord. Cast the imperius perhaps. Then I should warn you that I'm immune to that curse. Torture me? Sorry to say that not even the cruciatus will not make me do what you want" he said  
"Not if one of your children is in danger" answer the order member, bringing Liam out of the desk, Cygnus blinked at them they smiled at Liam, he gave him a nod and watched as he disappeared.  
"What now" he asked  
"How, we took his portkey"   
"What portkey" asked Cygnus   
"The pin?" And Cygnus bursted in laughter again  
"You seriously think I would give an 11 year old a portkey. The pin is just a symbol that they are mine" he told them  
"Then How"  
"That would be telling" he told them  
"Now. My turn" he added sending a magical surge to his tattoo, a second later he was surrounded by 10 aurors, wand raised on the order members.  
"Minister, are you alright" asked one of them  
"Minister" repeated Mcgonagall, Cygnus gave them one smirk and walked to them  
"Well you didn't let me introduce myself the last time, maybe I should do so right now. Minister Of Magical America, Cygnus Black" he said with a mock bow  
"I think, if you don't want more than the dark lord against you, you will stop this idiocy" he said  
"You must understand, when Voldemort will be done with Britain, he will move to other countries, you are in danger too" dumbldore tried explaining.  
"But you said yourself that I'm powerful. Good old tom will have no chance" he said  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I don't think I can leave my children in this school anymore. Professor I must say I'm disappointed, Draco really wanted you to accept" he said, he watched as the potion master's eyes widen.  
"I really loved this get together but I have to go. Lady, gentleman" Cygnus said and walked out, the auror following behind him.  
"Luna, gather everyone we're leaving" he told her with a voice that doesn't leave much argument, she nodded and left.  
"You can't take them, they have yet to finish their education" he heard dumbldore say  
"Yes and by education you mean abducting them and using them against me" he asked  
"Cygnus, what's going on" asked Luna "I couldn't find Liam"  
"I know. They had Liam, they tried to use it to make me stay and fight their war in their place" he explained "do you have your wands" receiving nods he continued "no need for packing, we will buy everything you need. Let's go" he watched as the kids left, then it was his turn, the auror followed soon after.

"The nerve. I wish I could have killed him" snarled Cygnus   
"Calm down Cygnus" said Clarke  
"Calm down? I tried to save the greasy git and he gives me up, not only that but they abduct Liam" he hissed  
"I thought he was trustworthy. I trusted him. My biggest regret in the past was that I couldn't save him, his last words haunted me for years" he said  
"And Draco. Merlin, what if Draco asked me to give another chance? I won't be able to tell him no but I can't give him another chance, I am not putting him in my school, with my children when I don't trust him" he could feel his magic trying to get out of his hand, feeling his frustration. He took a deep breath and hardened his walls.  
"Should I look for another potion master then" she asked a little uncertain  
"Indeed. I will go talk to the kids" he said, Clarke nodded and he apparated to the orphanage where he knew the four Hogwarts students lived, he gave a sad smile as they saw them sitting together.  
"Hey" he said softly sitting next to them  
"I'm sorry" he added, hugging Liam  
"Why, it was not your fault" answered Liam   
"It was. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have touched you" he said  
"I still don't think it's your fault"  
"What are we going to do now?"   
"wait until the school opens and start the year anew, that is if you don't have any other plans"   
"No plans"  
"Good. Sorry I had to take you with me without notice"  
"It's okay"  
"Why did you come anyway"  
"I had an interview with snape"  
"You were going to have snape teach us potions"  
"Yes, do you have a problem"  
"No, he is a good potion master but not a good teacher"  
"He actually hates teaching"  
"Then why offer him the job"  
"Long story"  
"We have all the time"  
"And I don't. I have to go"   
"Oh, okay"  
"I'll come by later when I have time"

Upon leaving the orphanage, Cygnus went to the ministry, If there wasn't innocent people in magical Britain he would have cut their living breath. Not in the mood for work, he went back to his company office, he was greeted by the newly made books, he gave them one look and called Harry.  
"Take each book to their respective professors" he sat on his chair watching Harry taking the books, pile by pile  
"No. That's for me" he said when Harry made to take his copies of the book, Harry sensing he wasn't in the mood only nodded and left.  
He really wasn't in the mood, he couldn't believe snape sold him off, he wanted to save the git and he told dumbldore. Cygnus gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, what would have happened to Liam if he didn't have the emergency portkey.  
Usually when he was as annoyed as he is, he would go to his potions lab and brew something, now that was the last thing he thought of doing. He looked around his office, no paperwork, and since Clarke was not here, meaning he didn't have any meetings. Having nothing to do, he decided to go visit his latest projects. The alley. Getting up, he closed his eyes and apparated in the alley, it seemed mostly finished, it wasn't the building that would have taken much time anyway. Perhaps it was time to gather to sellers and give them their respective shops, they could start organizing their things by now. He walked around the very big and clean alley, imagining it full of students buying Christmas gifts. It was close to Christmas after all. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Gringotts and Black&Grings, they were not as big as the other branches, but they drew attention. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to talk to the twins about having a shop here. He didn't have anything to do anyway.

"Look what we have here brother"   
"I see brother. What is a celebrity like you is doing here" seem he was still remembered as the American seeker.   
"Fred. George" he said looking at the each of the twins when saying the names, he learnt how to differentiate between the two. They didn't know that, so it was only normal that they look shocked.  
"I have a job for you" he said  
"I don't think any job-"  
"-You could offer us"  
"Will do. You see-"  
"-We didn't finish schooling"  
"I have a joke shop that needs a twin to run it" he told them  
"That we-"  
"-Can do"  
"You wouldn't mind moving to the states would you"   
"Not"  
"At"  
"All"  
"Good. I will come back for you. Pack everything you will need"   
"Understood" they answered at the same time, he gave them a small smile and portkeyed back to the ministry, he needed to finish the shop papers, so the sellers could began moving. Signing the permissions, he went back to his company.  
"Where is Clarke" he asked his secretary   
"With Mr.stiles in the waiting room" she answered. Cygnus nodded and went to his office, pushing the waiting room button in his MLD he found Harry and Clarke playing Wizarding chess.  
"Cygnus. Are you alright" she asked when she saw him  
"Not really no. Doesn't matter, right now we have work, I made all the permissions to start the shops I want you to gather all who will have a shop in the alley"   
"Already" she asked  
"Yes. On your way, tell Adam to start making copies of the available books. 200" he had proximately 300 children around the world, he wasn't sure if they want to study in his school or not, he has yet to visit them and give them the news of the school.  
"I'll meet you in the alley in an hour" he instructed and walked back to his office. He has a lot of things to do but he won't be able to finish anything if his mind was this disordered, so he went and sat on his office, he took some parchment and started writing what he will need to do in order. First, he needs to get the twins and bring them to the alley just in time with the others so they can receive their shop officially, they can stay with him in his floor until he finds them a home. After assigning them their shops and leaving them do their job, he will need to go visit the outside orphanages and tell them about the school. Interview the potion professor as soon as possible and urge him to make the books. Send a notification to the malfoys to send their books as well, Clarke had told him that Magnus finished the 10 years books, all he had to do was read the material.   
Cygnus, not finding anything else that needs to be done, he portkeyed to the twins' apartment in muggle London  
"Ready" he asked them  
"Born ready" they answered, trunks in hand  
"Have you told your parents" he asked  
"They are order members are they not? And I'm really not fan of the order of flying chicken, the feeling is mutual" he explained   
"My father is no longer a member" they said, Cygnus raised an eyebrow, now this he didn't expect   
"What about your mother"  
"She is still" said Fred  
"Our parents are divorced" continued George.  
"You know you can bring your father with you if you want" he told them  
"My company is as known in the muggle world as it is in the magical, I'm sure he will enjoy working with muggle technology" he added, he was met by two pair of suspicious eyes  
"How do you know our father likes muggle technology" asked Fred  
"Well. I was hoping I could keep it a surprise but well. Your brothers bill and Charlie will be working as ancient runes and COMC professors in my school. They told me about you and about your father" he explained, the two weasley brothers did tell him about Arthur and the twins, but he already knew that. They told him how Arthur divorced Molly when he found out she was stealing from his vault, or what they believe is his vault, Silverclaw told him that the trust vault was long empty by now.  
"And they didn't tell us"  
"It was supposed to be a surprise. Now how about we go fetch your father?"   
Upon receiving nods he let them side-apparat him to where Arthur lived, which was in muggle London as well. He froze when Arthur hugged him once he explained everything to him, but forced himself to relax.  
"this is Arthur, he didn't know what his wife was doing" he kept telling himself.  
"We're going to be late, we have to be in the alley in an 30 minutes. Please pack just the necessities, you can buy everything you will need once there" he grinned when Arthur took his wand and told him he was ready.   
Just like he did with the Malfoys, he took them to his office, explained the tattoo and made them take the vow. Soon after he took them to his floor, let them shower and lent them one of his robes, they had 15 minutes still, so they sat eating lunch.  
"Thank you" told him Arthur   
"No need to thank me Mr.Weasley, we are family after all" he said  
"How are-"  
"-we family" asked the twins  
"Your grandmother was a Black, didn't you know?" He asked them, giving a pointed look to Arthur.  
"We never discussed my family before" said Arthur, trying to defend himself, and failing.  
"It's time to leave" he announced looking at his watch. They nodded and held his hand, he closed his eyes, pictured the alley and they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

"Cygnus you're just in time" welcomed him Clarke   
"Is everyone present" he asked   
"Yes. Here" she said handing him the permissions   
"Alright, everyone listen up!" He called   
"I know this has been sudden, but I thought like this you will have more time to organize your shops and get used to them" he explained  
"As you can see, not everything is ready, we are still adding more shops, we decided to start with the important ones for the students"  
"You have to know that, you are the best in your domaines, and that's why you've been brought here, after I give you your shops I will need to have your addresses, a fireplace have been installed in the shops and will be linked to your home and only your home. Understood?"   
"Let's get stated then. Everyone, welcome Felicia Blackwood, she will be our resident tailor, she is very good at making Wizarding and muggle clothes and will be running those three shops" he said pointing at the three shops, they were really just one separated by glass  
"She will be responsible for fitting our future students on their school robes" he added "that's what the first shop is for, school robes. The second shop will be for Wizarding robes and the last one for muggle clothes" he added  
"I hope you enjoy your time with us" he told her, handing her the shop papers, receiving her thanks he moved on  
"Charles Joeville. Every American Maj has gone through Charles' father to get their wands, as will the next generation, please welcome our wand maker" he introduced   
"I hope you like your shop" he told him giving him the papers as well and showing him where his shop will be  
"Next. Sarah hadits, who will be taking care of the books. She as well, will be running three shops, one specifically for school books, another for Magical books and the last one for muggles books" he explained taking three papers and handing them to Sarah  
"Good luck" he told her  
"Next. Joseph Anderson. Who will be responsible for selling parchment and ink, quills and their muggle counterpart, papers and pens. Good luck" he said giving the old man his papers, and he continued introducing each seller and giving them their paper, then it was the twins turn  
"Last but not the least. Fred and George Weasley. A piece of advice, never be on their wrong side. The twins are geniuses when it comes to pranks, they will be running the joke shop. Please don't destroy the alley" he told them giving them their papers.  
"Now, there are things you need to know about how the shops will work" he said walking to the closest shop. The apothecary shop.  
"To open your shop you will need to give some of your blood and magical signature. Justin, come here please" he called, they needed to be inside for this, the shop was big enough for them all anyway.  
"Put one drop of your blood here" he asked him opening a small window in the wall, the window was the ownership box, only Cygnus could open it. He watched as Justin pricked his finger and let a drop of his blood fall in, the box glowed blue then a small circle appeared  
"Now the magic recognized Justin as this shop keeper" he explained "we will need you magical signature. Take your wand and push some of your magic in here" he explained, when Justin did so, the box glowed again and closed, making the door disappear   
"If you want to open your shop or close it, all you have to do is point your wand and push your magic here" He said pointing at the small black crest at the door instead of the key hole. He did the same with all the others until they all finished  
"Now that we are done. We must celebrate" he turned to Clarke and told her to take them to the magical restaurant Black.  
"You're not coming?" She asked  
"No, I still have a job to do" he told her  
"Potion master Alexander Kings has accepted the invitation for an interview" Cygnus blinked at her, Alexander Kings was a very renowned American potion master, if not the best, ilvermorny tried to hire him but he refused several times.  
"When" he asked  
"Tomorrow, in your minister office" she answered  
"Perfect. I have to go to the outside orphanages and tell them about the school" he told her  
"I completely forgot to tell you. People are sending letters and emails already" she said excitingly  
"Already. Well then, we will need to have a meeting as soon as possible to go through how are we going to introduce them our school. Send a letter to the Malfoys, tell them to make the books as soon as possible" he added, he planned to write the letter himself but he really didn't have time  
"On it" she answered and left to take the sellers to the restaurant.

Cygnus couldn't stop the smile on his face, he must be looking like a lunatic smiling so broadly like this, but what can he do, all of his children around the world wanted to transfer to his school, he needed to tell Adam to publish more copies. His mood only lightened when Kings made the vow, making him officially the potion master of Black school of magic, he had assured him that he had already written books before and making ten more would not be so hard. He went to his office and wrote the necessary transfer papers, too bad they can't come here or they will need to build 10 more orphanages, so the papers will be send until the summer. He went back to his company and made his way to his living floor, he looked around but it seemed he was alone, Clarke must have taken them to show them around, he shrugged and went to the library, he took the dark arts book Lucius send him and started reading, not having anything to do must have gotten to the lord Malloy and his wife, because they finished writing half the books. The books were really interesting, specially lucius' books, he of course knew all the material but it was good seeing it explained so easily. He enjoyed the books so much he finished the five of them and was disappointed there wasn't more. He sighed and went over Narcissa's books.   
"Knew I'd find you here" Cygnus looked up to find Clarke leaning against the door.  
"I finished Lucius' books, they're good, take them to Adams when you leave" he told her  
"Alright. You have a meeting in an hour, to go through the potential students" she said  
"I'll be on time" he told her, better go finish the pile of paperwork he left in his office, then go to the meeting from there.  
He followed Clarke out, when she took the lift he went down stairs, it wasn't as much papers as he was used, that is because he ordered Clarke to go through them first then give him the important ones, he gave her permission to sign those he won't be needing to look at. He sat on his chair and went through the ministry papers first.  
"Lord Black, Mr.stark is here to see you" he heard his secretary say  
"Let him in" he answered, Cygnus didn't stop his work, by the time stark gets to his office he would have finished.   
"Gorgeous" he heard, his raised his head to meet two brown eyes, he smiled kindly at Tony and answered  
"Handsome. How are you doing" he asked, signing the last paper, he gathered them in one side and got up and walked to stark, he gave him a hug and they sat down. True, he and Tony don't meet a lot for two persons who live next to each other, but they do spend hours talking on the phone or texting.  
"You seem tired" asked Tony sitting next to him, Cygnus looked at his watch and sighed, 20 minute for the meeting to start, he let his head rest on Tony's lap and told him everything, how there was a war going on in Britain, how he tried to save someone he trusted in there but said person betrayed him. He still didn't forget what snape did to him, he was still afraid to visit Draco.  
"Forget him, he doesn't deserve you gorgeous, one day will come when he will regret betraying you" said Tony, caressing his hair. he knew that Severus will one day regret it, that is if Voldy didn't kill him, it pains him to see the potion master not trust him, but anyway, it was too late, he already gave the potion professor post and if only Severus would look past his pride and come to him.  
"Want to go to a meeting with me" asked Cygnus  
"Are you asking for a date" joked Tony   
"are you coming?" He Answered  
"What is the meeting about"  
"Going through potential students. We don't accept anyone, contrary to what other may believe, every one who send their application will undergo a background check, once clean we move to their magical poweress, we will not accept student who can't levitate a plume in their first year, then we send them someone to introduce the school to them, what we will be teaching and such"  
"Why would you do that"  
"Dumbdore might send me student so they can spy on us, I won't risk my children's safety and one of the elective subjects are the dark arts, some wizards specifically Wizarding Britain, are prejudiced against the dark arts, for them dark means evil, that's why they need to understand that light magic is as destructive as dark and that dark wizards needs to use dark magic by nature, if they can't leave their white and black mentality behind, they can't be accepted"  
"I see. Let's go then"   
The two arrived just in time, everyone was sitting in their places in the meeting room when they entred, Cygnus conjured a chair to Tony beside him and they sat down, the meeting table had more than 40 seats, on the wall across Cygnus was a screen, where they will be going through the students, they had the same on paper in front of each one of them with more details. The professors were present as well, having their first insight of the children they might teach.  
"Is everyone here" he asked.  
"Yes" answered Clarke   
"Where is Harry"  
"In the waiting room, do you want me to call him"  
"Yes, please. We will wait for Mr.stiles if you don't mind" he told them as Clarke went to fetch Harry, a minute later everyone was present.  
"Alright, let's get started. How many students applied for the school" he asked  
"432 around the world"   
"Including the orphanages"  
"Yes"  
"This is going to be a long meeting" he murmured,  
"We shall start with them seeing as they had their background check before entering the orphanage" he told them  
"Indeed. We start with the first years then"  
"Yes"  
"9 years old, Alisson Kane, American. Half-blood. She's clean, above average magical levels" each one of the kids knew of their blood status in case they wanted to go to a school where they don't accept muggleborns like Durmstrang.  
"In" announced Cygnus "next"  
"9 years old, Jackson Bluewater, American. Pureblood. Clean and Average magical levels"   
"In" he knew that all his orphanage kids will be in, he was doing this just for the sake of the professors. So Cygnus didn't even listen to what Clarke was saying, as long as they were still in his children they would be in. 2 hours later, they finished all the orphanages, in and out of America.  
"Muggleborns. America" announced Clarke   
"How did the muggleborns know about the school" asked Tony   
"We monitor every muggle born starting their first accidental magic, to see if the parents will be understanding of their child's gift, most of the time they don't, so we take them with us to the orphanage, when the parents don't show any difference in the way they treat their children, we send someone to explain the magical world to them and assure them that their kid is magical and not the only one. We told them about the school in one of our yearly visits" Cygnus explained.  
"And the others" his eyes met Narcissa's, she was meaning the purebloods and half bloods who lived in the magical world "Publicity. When you are the minister and you made a school, everyone knows about it Lady Malfoy" he answered, he was surprised not seeing the distaste in the eyes of the Malfoys towards Tony, or the weasleys. He smiled internally, they did indeed change.  
And so they started again going through all the muggleborns on America, from 9 years to 17, they can't accept older than 17, seeing as it was the age that they start their apprenticeship. They went over the purebloods and half bloods of MACUSA, it was really a boring 3 hours. They went next to the other countries, so far everyone was clean. Then came Britain.


	22. Chapter 22

"Muggleborns. Britain" announced Clarke in a tired voice, Cygnus tensed at the mention of Britain, the only thing that could have tipped him off was how much he took looking at each file before accepting a student in, the others knowing his bad history with the United Kingdom didn't comment.  
"17 years old, Hermione Granger, British-" before Clarke could finish, Cygnus took her application and burned it with a wandless and wordless fire spell.  
"Order of the flying chicken" he explained at the shocked looks of the presents, the shock transformed into comprehension then disgust, everyone knew how the order tried to force him to fight by threatening the life of a 11 year old.  
"Next" he ordered, thankfully the other three 17 year olds were clean and were accepted.  
"Half-bloods. Britain" said Clarke and proceeded to go through the half bloods of Britain   
"16 years old, Septimus Prince, Bri-" Cygnus interrupted Clarke again, giving her an apologetic look he turned to Lucius   
"Your friend lost his touch, if he think drinking a de-aging potion and applying for my school would go unnoticed, he is more delusional than I thought" he told him  
"I don't think this is plot to get into the school and spy, or he would have changed his looks as well" answered Lucius pointing at the picture of a younger snape  
"We'll see" he answered, putting the file of the de-aged potion master apart.  
"Next" he ordered   
"Purebloods. Britain"  
"16 years old, Astoria Greengrass, British. Clean and average magical levels" he didn't know Astoria personally on his first life, except that she was Daphne's sister and married Draco after. What he knows, is that she is in no way in league with dumbldore nor Voldemort, the Greengrass were a neutral family.  
"In" he said   
"16 years old, Ginny Weasley, British. Order of the Phoenix and average magical levels" Cygnus eyes met the Weasley brothers and gave them an apologetic look, he relaxed when the two nodded comprehensively.  
"Denied" he said, tearing her application in two.  
"17 years old, Daphne Greengrass, British. Clean and average Magical levels"   
"In"  
"17 years old, Theodore nott, British. Death eater and average magical levels" he really didn't know what to do with Theodore, he sighed and said  
"Call Draco" he ordered, if anyone knew the slytherins and the newest generation of death eaters it will be Draco, he saw Lucius and Narcissa nod their head, understanding what he was planing.  
"Is there a problem" whispered Tony "what's a death eater" he added  
"Death eaters are the followers of the British dark lord, I'm calling Draco because he too was one before regretting his decision, he will know who applied to spy and who applied for safety" he explained whispering in Tony's ear, the older nodded and they sat waiting for Draco, Cygnus was shocked when he looked at his watch and found out they were in meeting for 6 hours.  
"We've been here for 6 hours" he told Tony, still whispering   
"This would be my first meeting above 2 hours that I actually enjoy" he answered.  
"Tell me about it. We still have half a year for the opening, we might receive more applicants, want to be present for the next meeting?" He asked  
"Yeah, cool" by the time they finished their small conversation, Harry came back with Draco   
"Ladies, gentlemen" he greeted "how may I help you" he asked, Cygnus pointed at the chair between his parents, telling him to sit down   
"What do you think?" He asked looking at the form of Theodore's  
"They're fine, I told them about the school. The dark lord doesn't know about it" told him Draco   
"Thank you. He's in then" he smirked at the happiness he could spot in draco's eyes.  
"Next"  
"17 years old, Pansy Parkinson. Clean, average magical level"   
"She might not have been in the league with anyone, but she will betray you the moment someone offers her something better" said Draco   
"Then she's out. Draco, what do you think of the Greengrass sisters" he asked  
"The Greengrass family was neutral and stayed neutral, they left the country when they felt the war was getting closer, the girls stopped attending Hogwarts, we were not particularly close but I think they are safe" he said  
"Thank you Draco. Next"  
"17 years old, Neville Longbottom, British. Order of the Phoenix, above average magical levels" now this, is a dilemma, he knew Neville was a good guy, but he was a member of the order as well.  
"Next" he said, putting neville's file with snape's, they will need a closer look.  
"17 years old, Ronald Weasley, British. Order of the Phoenix,bellow average magical levels" Cygnus turned to bill and Charlie again, when they nodded, he tore the paper just like he did with Ginny.  
"Next"  
"17 years old, Blaise zabini, Italian. Clean and average magical levels" Cygnus glanced to Draco who nodded determined, he gave him a small smile  
"In" he said  
"And we're done" said Clarke   
"Now. We still have much to go through" he told them,  
"But we will leave it for later, we worked enough for today" he added.  
"Thank you for coming" he told them getting up, he sat on the desk talking to Tony as everybody left.  
"That was the most work I've done in my life" whined Tony putting his head on cygnus' shoulder  
"Of course, you are Tony stark after all, work is not part of your dictionary, which is limited by the way, between playing the hero, inventing new technology and having sex" joked Cygnus   
"Please don't remind me, I'm dating pepper" he said  
"You do not seem happy about it"   
"That's stating the obvious gorgeous"   
"Cut the cheeks stark and tell me"  
"At first, she was different, not like the other girls who threw themselves at me. She turns out exactly like them, except she hid it well, it was her ability to stay professional that helped her. What I want is someone to challenge me" he explained   
"Why not break up with her"  
"What if I lost her, who will deal with my work and who will be the stark CEO" read, I still care about her, but just like friends.  
"I'm sure if you explained, she will understand" he tried to assure  
"She told me she loved me, no she will not understand, she'll think I was playing with her and now that I was done, I will dispose of her, and honestly I don't think our relationship will go back to the way it was"  
"I can give you Clarke" Cygnus suggested, he smirked when he heard Tony chuckle  
"I wouldn't mind, what about you?" he answered  
"And who said you get to keep her all to yourself"  
"Ahem" Cygnus turned to find the Weasley brothers standing in the doors.  
"Bill, Charlie. How can I help you. This is not about me not accepting your brother and sister, I hope you understand why I did so" he said, pushing Tony's head out of his shoulder and walking to the brothers   
"No, no-"  
"-no such a thing" they said  
"Now you sound like the twins" he told them with a smirk  
"You've already done too much for our family. You gave us a new house and hired our father and two brothers, we are here to thank you, and to apologize for the actions of the two youngest, they knew exactly the school belonged to you but still sent their applications" said Bill, he did indeed buy a house to the Weasley family, he knew they wouldn't like a manor like the Malfoys so he got them a small three floors house, they tried to refuse saying it was too big, but this was Cygnus, you don't say no to Cygnus, he then took Arthur to gringotts and made him a new account with his new B&G card, just like he did with the twins and bill and Charlie.   
"You will restore your family's honor" he told him, Arthur could only nod and follow him, he had deposited a small amount of money in their account, something to start with. The twins had already started using the money to stock their shop and invent new things, Arthur who now spends most of his time with the muggleborns of BlackCo, teaching him everything about the muggles, has yet to use a single galleon. Bill and Charlie as well didn't use their money yet, he had send them June, just like he did with the Malfoys and she made them each a wardrobe. He tried to look for Percy in one of his travels but couldn't find anything about him but he did hear whispers about him changing his name and look, leaving for the muggle world.  
"I understand. I'll see you on the next meeting?" He asked  
"Definitely" they said and left.   
"How many are they" asked Tony sitting across him on the chair  
"Seven. Where were we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Sharing your assistant"   
"Ah yes, Clarke wouldn't mind, all you have to do is take the CEO post and you're fine"  
"But the paperwork, I still have nightmares of how much work you have"  
"That's just because I have several branches, and I'm the minister. I don't as much as I used to, Clarke and Harry go through them fist, sign what is useless and give me the important ones"  
"Cygnus" cygnus hearing his name turned again  
"Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure" he asked  
"I hope I'm not interrupting"   
"Not at all. How can I help you"  
"Well you see, I had nothing to do, so I was wondering if you could, we could, play quidditch?" He asked   
"Oh" answered Cygnus "I missed quidditch, I didn't play since the World Cup, yes let's play. Do you mind me inviting the Weasley twins" he asked.  
"Not at all" he said with a smirk   
"I thought I was having you to myself today" said Tony, Cygnus watched as the smirk fell of draco's face, replaced by a disappointed look.  
"Tony honey" he answered caressing the genius' cheek  
"You know, quidditch is played on brooms. Why don't you go get your suit and fly with us?" He asked, Tony's love for flying could rival his own.  
"Now you're talking"   
"Muggles can fly?" Asked Draco   
"Only genius billionaires such as Tony here" he said   
"Do you have a broom" he asked Draco   
"Actually no, I didn't think you would accept" he added shyly, he would never understand why everyone turned shy around him.  
"Thankfully I do. Let's take Tony to get his broom first hm?" He asked, without waiting for an answer, he took Tony's and draco's and apparated them to stark tower  
"That was unpleasant" commented Tony, walking to the lift, probably going to his lab  
"I should warn Draco, Tony's suit is gryffindor" he said as the elevator door closed.  
"Where are we going to play, I was thinking our manor but"  
"I didn't think your parents were still Against muggles, I sure didn't notice in the meeting" he asked narrowing his eyes.  
"Not at all, there is no space in the manor to fly in, barely for the two of us" he explained, Cygnus nodded when he saw the sincerity in draco's eyes. sometimes the purebloods, specifically the Malfoys will let their mask down while talking to him on purpose. It showed great trust and he was honored to have it.  
"I know exactly where we'll be playing" he said with a grin.  
"What's a gryffindor" asked Tony coming back with his suit on, all the red and gold showing their glory.  
"I see what you mean" muttered Draco  
"Stark are you going like this" he asked  
"You said we were flying"  
"Until we get to the pitch, now remove your suit this instant"  
"I can't take it with me like this"   
"Magic. Genius"  
"The wonders of having a wizard as best friend" he answered.  
"Jarvis" he said  
"Yes, sir" Cygnus had to hide his snicker when Draco jumped  
"What in Merlin was that" he asked  
"Muggles" as if the word explained everything. Cygnus watched draco's eyes go wide as Tony exited his suit  
"Always making a show"   
"Look who's talking" answered Tony, Cygnus ignored the comment and with a flick of his wrist the suit shrunk,  
"Jarvis" called Tony, the meaning was obvious, remind me to invent a mechanism to shrink my suit  
"Understood sir" answered the AI.  
"We will need to visit the ministry first" Cygnus whined   
"Why, please don't tell me you have a meeting" asked Tony  
"No you need a tattoo" he told him "a recognition tattoo, or you won't be able to get in the magical world, where we would be playing" he explained.  
After apparating the two to the ministry, he took Tony directly to the identification department, he was not the first to get his tattoo, Nick did as well. After that he decided instead of apparating, he would show Tony another Wizarding traveling.  
"A fireplace" Tony repeated  
"Yes, watch" he said giving Draco the floo powder  
"Weasley's Joke shop" Draco pronounced clearly and threw the powder in the fireplace and disappeared in green fire.  
"Get in Tony" he urged the older man  
"You're going with me" it wasn't a question.  
"That's an order" added Tony, Cygnus rolled his eyes and got in the fireplace with the other genius. hand on the superhero waist, he followed draco's example and they were gone.


	23. Chapter 23

The last time he end up landing ungratefully was in his first life, being the muggle raised he was at the time, he didn't have such an excuse anymore, so why was he on top of Tony   
"Gorgeous" he greeted  
"Cheeky old man" Cygnus answered  
"Fred, George" he greeted "nice seeing you didn't kill each other" he added his eyes traveling to Draco.  
"Why dear Cygnus-"  
"-Draco is family"  
"We wouldn't hurt family" they finished at the same time, Tony gave him a look and he shook his head.  
"Who's your boyfriend" asked Fred  
"This is Tony stark,he is not my boyfriend but you will stay away from him" he knew nothing good could come if those three met, if the twins decided to unleash their inner genius with Tony, they could be witnessing the end of both world.  
"Protective much" asked Tony with a smirk  
"I'm protecting the lifes of the American population" he answered, walking out of the back room  
"I see you started with your shop" he said looking at all the products already organized  
"We did"   
"Too bad you won't continue, we're here to take you to play quidditch" said Draco  
"We're in-  
-but we don't have brooms"   
"I do, now close your shop if you will" he asked, they watched as one of the twins put his wand on the crest-replacing-the-keyhole and closed the shop.  
"There is something you need to know" he said, receiving the attention of everyone.  
"We are playing in the school pitch" he said earning him three mischievous smirks  
"You must know that you will be the first to not only see the school, but play in the pitch" he added  
"How are we traveling this time" asked Tony   
"We're walking, the school is only half a mile from here"   
"What are we waiting for then" jumped Tony, walking a few steps then turning to them  
"Which way again?" He asked, Cygnus gave him an amused look and turned to the right way leading to Black school of magic, on the way, they explained how the game was played to Tony, who was equally excited  
"There won't be houses on the school right" asked Draco  
"No"  
"Then how are we to play quidditch" he asked  
"I was thinking clubs at first, Each club having their team but it seem like there would be too much teams or not enough, then I decided we would just choose 4 or 6 professors and give them permission to make teams. For example, professor bill, everyone who wants to join the, say, rune team will come for the try outs, same thing with other professors, the rest is just like you used to in Hogwarts" he explained  
"Will there be a point system? A cup?" Asked George   
"I honestly didn't think of that, perhaps, instead of a house cup we have students of the year? Each student could have a 100 points at the start of the year, the two highest students with the most points will be elected as students of the year? The cup could be reserved for the quidditch teams" he said, thinking out loud more than answering  
"What do you think" he asked them   
"I think it's brilliant, the students will then work hard to get the title instead of lacking and hoping others to get points for their house like in Hogwarts" answered Draco   
"You should give gifts for the students, something to motivate them, and something big" suggested Tony   
"Indeed. Like what?"   
"Money?"   
"This is not the triwizarding tournament" Cygnus pointed, remembering his own experience with the tournament.  
"We'll think about this later, we're here" he added stopping in front of the school.  
"Is it just me or I'm not seeing anything"   
"Well yes, the school is hidden for everyone who is not a student" he explained  
"I am a student" Draco ever so kindly answered  
"You will be given a ring at the start of the year so you could see the school" Cygnus answered, he stretch his hand and waited for the others to hold it. Then he walked them past the ward, he turned to find them all jaw dropped,  
"You didn't say anything about your school being a castle" breathed Tony   
"Honestly. Did you expect any less" he answered.  
"It's bigger than Hogwarts isn't it" asked Draco   
"It is. Come, the quidditch pitch is this way" he told them walking around the castle and to where the pitch was  
"The brooms are here" he said walking to the cupboard, it wasn't much of a cupboard as it was a room, dozens of brooms were aligned on the wall, he walked in and took five, one for Tony if he decided to try it. He levitated the trunk that held the balls behind him and exited the room.  
"Are these the Nimbus 2.0" asked Draco   
"They are"   
"I didn't know brooms could look so fancy" commented Tony.   
"You know what we need now?" He told them, when they shook their head, he took his wand and transfigured his and draco's robes to Slytherin quidditch robes and the twins to gryffindors.  
"Let the game began" said Draco with a smirk  
"What about me. I don't get one of your fancy robes" he asked  
"You have your suit. Seeing as it's red and gold I say you're a gryffindor" answered Draco.   
"How about we let him try on a broom first?" Cygnus asked turning to his teammate  
"Why do you-  
-get the professional player  
-and we get  
-the man in suit" said the twins   
"Because" started Cygnus, but didn't continue, what did they expect, he was a Slytherin.  
"Up" he commanded the brooms flew to his hand "alright everyone, let's teach Tony how to ride a broom" he added getting in the air.

And so they spent the evening teaching Tony how to ride a broom, turns out, the billionaire was a natural, much like himself. The game started not much after, they decided to discard the usual quidditch rule seeing as they didn't have much players and to play chasers and whoever caught the snitch first will win. Unsurprisingly, he caught the snitch and won the game, the twins ranted about how unfair it was because He played seeker for the national team and was the one to win the World Cup, but their ranting descended on deaf ears. Tony, then demanded that they watch the World Cup when the twins told him about the black flip, or so they call it. After getting the brooms back to the room, Cygnus apparated them to his floor, he called Winky and asked her to make them something to eat while watching, when the food was put on the small table in the living room and everyone was settled down, Cygnus took his wand and extracted the memory of the match against Bulgaria, he put it on the screen who after some altering worked as the muggle version of the pensieve and they started watching.   
"Here it comes" said Draco, he was sitting between the twins, his head on Fred's lap and his legs on George, Cygnus himself was cuddling with Tony, half laying on his lap.  
He had to admit, it looked dangerous from an outsider's look. "Holy shit" muttered Tony as he showed them the snitch.  
"Do you know how many people got injured trying to reenact this move" asked Draco  
"Speaking of experience" smirked Cygnus, he tensed when the screams in the screen started, he moved to stop it but Draco said  
"Wait. You have to see the exit" he said, they continued watching how he gathered the team and they disappeared with the crowd.  
"Talk about an exit" said Tony   
"I wouldn't just sit and wait until they attack my people" he answered   
"That's why he is the minister" said Fred.  
"No, that was because I'm too awesome not to have as a minister" he joked  
"You're insane" answered Draco   
"It Is not insanity, merely greatness you have yet to understand" Cygnus answered.  
"Besides, should I remind you that Blacks are known for their not so sane brains?" He added.  
"Party time's over" the four jumped at the unexpected voice  
"Clarke" he greeted   
"Cygnus. Draco. Messrs Weasley and Mr. Stark" she greeted back   
"Miss Potts has been looking for you since morning" she added  
"Ah, yes I forgot my phone" he answered. Cygnus squeezed his thigh, it was time to Talk to her.  
"See you tomorrow?" Asked Tony   
"Cygnus will be leaving for England tomorrow" she said  
"I'll see you when I'll come back" Cygnus told stark, the older nodded and got up.  
"Bring me a souvenir" Tony answered, getting in th elevator.  
"Why are you going to Britain" asked Draco   
"I will meet your godfather's 'son' and Neville Longbottom" he said  
"We're coming" the three answered  
"Alright" he said, knowing that the three will not take no as an answer, he will keep them safe anyway.  
"Okay" they answered, not sure if he was really agreeing or playing them.  
"I will need to get you an emergency portk-" he tuned to Clarke with wide eyes.  
"Will you talk to Silverclaw, tell him if there is a way to make the tattoo as some kind of an emergency portkey that can be used once outside of the country" he asked  
"And you. Draco, you should tell your parents. Fred and George your father is in the company, Harry will take you to him" he ordered   
"You know they won't let me go" answered Draco   
"You're safe with me Draco and I'm not letting anything happen to you. Tell them that, if they can't trust their minister to keep their son safe, at least they should trust their friend"   
"Ok, I'll see what I can do" he answered, apparating away.  
"You do realize there is a chance of meeting your mother, your younger siblings or both" he asked the twins who were hiding under a disillusionment charm, but failing.  
"We know"   
"Then go. Harry must be waiting"   
Cygnus went to his room to find a collection of books waiting for him, a look at them and he knew they were the potions book, all ten of then, Kings wasn't kidding when he said he will finish them earlier, having nothing to do, he went to take a shower, changed in his night wear and started reading the books.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning found Cygnus, Draco and the twins in his office. They had talked to their parents who agreed after much convincing.  
After finishing the potions book, which he spent reading the whole night, he sent them to Adams and went to take a shower, dressed in one of his best robes he went to take breakfast, only to find the others already present, he handed them the emergency portkeys and they sat eating breakfast.  
"What if the dark lord found out" asked him Draco, the moment his friends were accepted, they fled Britain safely hiding around the world until Cygnus called them.  
"I have something that will make him think twice before attacking us" he said, he would be taking one of the hocruxes with him.  
"If you're done, let's go. Meet you at gringotts" he told them, they will be meeting Neville first, with his grandmother in gringotts. He wrote a letter to Lady Longbottom telling her how he would need to meet Neville and see if his intention towards becoming a students are genuine or was he send by dumbldore. She, surprisingly agreed, she must be desperate to save the last of the Longbottom house.  
Cygnus apparated first and waited for the others, a second later, three pops followed him, they were in front of the doors of gringotts, he gave a nod to the guards and walked in. He needn't telling them about the meeting as they saw Neville and his grandmother waiting inside. He gave them a nod and walked to the meeting office Silverfang reserved for them.  
"Lady Longbottom, heir Longbottom. Pleasure meeting you" he greeted, ignoring their shocked looked at the sight of Draco and the twins.  
"I hope you have no problem with me bringing my three good friends" he added  
"No, of course not" she answered   
"Is he in the school as well" asked Neville   
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that"  
"No"  
"You have to understand that, if Draco here was anything but dangerous, he would not have made it in the school. Just like some didn't" he said, he was sure they knew the two Weasley siblings were refused, they had sent the replied for each applicant.  
"You on the other hand. I apologize in advance for my disrespect but heir Longbottom needs to take Veritaserum" he said  
"That's outrageous" began lady Longbottom  
"No, gran. He's right, I was after all a member of the order and you heard what they did to him" interrupted Neville "I will take it" he added, determination shining in his eyes.   
"Thank you" said Cygnus and took the Veritaserum vial he brought with him, he handed it to Silverfang and watched as the goblin administered the potion to Neville.  
"Name" he demanded when It was obvious Neville was under the effect  
"Neville frank Longbottom" he answered  
"Age"  
"17 years old"  
"House"  
"Gryffindor"  
"You want to leave Hogwarts"  
"Yes"  
"Which school you sent the application for"  
"Black school of magic"  
"Why"  
"Because it's safer"  
"I thought Hogwarts was the safest place"  
"Not when they abduct 11 years old, not when they encourage their students to fight in a war instead of them"  
"And you will leave your home country just because you don't want to fight in the war"  
"Because dumbldore was the one to leave the war until it was impossible for the light to win, he could have end it earlier if he wasn't waiting for the boy-who-lived"  
"How did you learn about the school"  
"It's the talk all around Hogwarts, since you showed it to the muggleborns the last time you came"  
"Does dumbldore know that you sent your application to the school"  
"No"  
"Please give him the antidote" he asked the goblin, when Neville came back to himself, Cygnus sighed, this was the hard part.  
"Do you know that I am a dark wizard" he asked them, not waiting for an answer he answered "before I could accept you officially as a student you have to know that we teach the dark arts, it's an elective subject, so if you were against it, then I offer my deepest apologies but you will not be entering the school" he explained  
"I understand. It's an elective subject, you say. I have no problem as long as I'm not forced into learning them" answered Neville  
"Of course not, I understand that not everybody of my students will be a dark wizard, on the other hand we can't keep teaching light magic to them, I'm insure if you are aware, but if dark wizards used light magic and only light magic excessively, their magic will grow weaker until it disappears" he explained  
"I-I see. I don't mind it"   
"Well, then. Welcome to Black school of magic"   
The meeting went better than he expected, he was glad Neville was not sent by dumbdore. He did the same he did with the Malfoys and Weasleys, transfer their account to the Gringotts America, they chose a manor right there and he instructed the goblins to start moving their thing, he assured them he will be back once he visited another potential students  
"You go pack, we will meet here" he told them. for their safety, he asked the goblins to give them portkeys, they were now under his protection, he would not let anything happen to them.

The meeting with snape was in knockturn alley but before they could get closer to the alley, they were welcomed by tom.  
"Cygnus Black, and the traitors" he greeted  
"Tom. To what do I owe the pleasure" he answered calmly, he had the upper hand in this fight.  
"Join me and I will forgive you and the traitors. You shall be spared" tom said, raising his arms. So dramatic.  
"Why thank you Tom, but you see, I'm the head of the most noble and ancient house of Black and we don't follow or bow to a half blood" he said  
"How dare you" sneered one of the death eaters   
"How dare I what? Didn't you know, you're dark lord formerly known as Tom marvolo riddle is a son of a muggle"   
"Crucio" He heard tom yell but he didn't move, the curse hit him square in the chest but nothing happened.  
"Oh wait, I was supposed to scream right? My bad" he said and fell to his knees, in stead of screaming he laughed, a crazy evil laugh that made the present shudder in fear  
"Tom tom tom. That was pathetic" he said  
"Aveda Kedavra" the laughter didn't stop, the green curse was getting closer but Cygnus only stood proudly and waited for it to hit, from the corner of his eyes he could see the twins and Draco pale, a horrific look on their face, one that turned into shock when the curse hit but he was still standing.  
"Didn't you hear. I'm immune to the killing curse" he answered, he was by no mean immune to AK, it just that nothing could kill him if death didn't want to, and with him being master of death, well.  
"I shall destroy your home when I'm done here" snarled tom, suddenly the temperature dropped, green eyes shined instead of blue as he looked with scary calmness in red eyes.  
$If you ever as to touch my country, you could say goodbye to your horcruxes$ he answered, turning to parseltongue, voice as hard as steel. He ignored the gasps and intakes of breath because what he said had the effect wanted as tom's eyes widened.  
$And for the record, you can not make another one, a soul can only be separated into 7$ he added  
$And yes, you've made 7, one accidentally being Harry Potter$ he could see the realization drawn into the red eyes, followed by fear. Fear of death.  
$And guess what. I have them all$ he said opening his palm to reveal the resurrection stone.  
"How dare you threaten our lord" shrieked bellatrix, it was pretty obvious he was threatening her 'dark lord'.  
"I Cygnus regulus Black, head and lord of the most ancient and noble house of black, do hereby disown Bellatrix lestrange née Black, so mote it be" he gave her a small smirk when he felt the magic shift to grand his wish.  
"Why you" she screamed sending a crucio his way, he sidestepped it and sensed his own wordless crucio.  
$Your wand$ he heard Voldemort hiss  
$Ah, I see you recognized it, the elder wand or the death stick. Quiet the strong wand if I say so$ he answered playing with his wand   
"Expelliarmus" the dark lord yelled and the elder wand flew to him  
"Is mine" he said  
"Tsk tsk. Is that all you have" he said summoning the wand back to him, true the wand will change loyalties once the owner is disarmed or defeated, but not when you are already master of death.  
$And the stunt you just pulled had cost you, a Horcrux$ he announced. Slytherin's locket in a hand and a vial in the other he turned to Voldemort.  
"Basilisk venom, very expensive, very handy" he said removing the screw and spilled the venom on top of the locket, being already used to the shrieking scream the horcruxes made when destroyed, he didn't need to cover his ears, only watching as the black piece of soul dissipated. He locked his eyes again with tom and glared at him  
"Try something again, and another one will be destroyed, touch my country, and another will be destroyed, harm those under my protection and I will kill you"   
Sparing tom another humiliation he caught the twins and draco's hand and apparated them directly where they will be meeting snape.  
"You kicked the dark lord's arse" exclaimed Fred  
"I just threatened him"   
"Just threatened him" repeated George   
"I can't believe you. You took a crucio but didn't even twitch. You took an AK and you're still alive. You disowned bellatrix, destroyed the dark lord's Horcrux and threatened him. Yet you act like you didn't do anything special" whispered Draco   
"You could defeat Voldemort" said Fred, turning to him with wide eyes  
"I can. As long as he doesn't get his noseless face in my country I don't care what he does" he answered   
"You could have saved us all" they turned to meet the not so young Septimus Prince  
"Why would i? This is not my home. And even if It was, I can not let dumbldore achieve what he wants and kill every dark wizard out there, and even if the old fool wasn't alive, his ways has spread. I'm pretty sure if I killed Voldemort, the ministry would send me to azkaban without a trial, accusing me of becoming a dark lord.   
I as a dark wizard can not condemn my brothers and sisters just because of their magic affinity. The same can't be said about you" Cygnus answered with a sneer   
"If you came here to tell me how I should have saved your country, like your headmaster did the last time, I shall not waste my time" he added intending to leave, he was really disappointed.  
"No Cygnus please wait" begged him Draco   
"Draco" he started but seeing the begging look in the otherwise blank face, he sighed and sat down   
"I'm tired of this, tell me what you want. I offered a new life, a new job but you betrayed me, then you send an application to the school with a new name, pretending to be your son" he said, passing a hand through his hair, tiredness clear in his eyes.  
"I want to leave" he answered   
"Why? Because tom found out you were a spy?" Cygnus asked  
"How" he asked  
"Listen to me snape, I know a lot of things you wouldn't believe I do about you, and that's why I sent you the invitation at first, because I knew exactly what kind of man you are, a man who suffered a lot and just needed a second chance" he said  
"You know nothing" snape sneered  
"What do you think a certain red hair with green eyes playing with the swing in cockworth would say if she knew you wasted this chance. What would lily say" he asked, giving details he by right should not know. He watched as snape's eyes widened with shock then guilt them sadness  
"Who are you" he whispered   
"I will tell you everything once I'm sure you will not go run to dumbldore like you did when you found out Lily's son is the prophesied child" he told him.  
"What should I do" he asked  
"A vow. Wait" he said when he saw snape open his mouth to retort "I'm not asking to bind yourself to me, only to not tell dumbldore anything I say" he said, snape nodded and made the vow.  
"Now, would you wish you attend my school as Septimus Prince or work as a potion master as Severus snape. You have to know that I already hired someone to teach potions, your job will be to brew potions to the infirmary. In case you accepted that is"  
"I would prefer to maintain the Septimus Prince name, I could brew potions as well if needed" answered snape  
"The applicants at the age of 17 begin their mastery education, do you wish to retake your potion mastery as Septimus Prince. You can brew the potions in your free time if you want to"   
"I wish to, yes"  
"Do you have your wand on you"  
"Yes"  
"Then we're leaving" he said getting up, Draco gave him a small grateful smile which he answered with nod, he caught the twin's eyes and they nodded as well, he could only hope that he was doing the right thing.  
"Gringotts" he told them and apparated to the bank.  
"Silverfang" he called, nodding to the goblins he passed  
"Yes, how may I help you" he asked  
"Report on the Longbottoms"   
"The money transfer is done, lady Longbottom and the heir chosen manor has been reserved and the team we sent to pack the manor here has yet to arrive" he said, by the time he finished the others were present.  
"Good, I need the prince account transferred as well" he asked, and turned to snape  
"Manor?"   
"House"  
"Magical or muggle world"   
"Magical"  
"You heard the man, we need a house for a potion master" he said, never wavering from the respectful tone. He mentioned snape being a potion master on purpose, there was specific houses that had in made potions lab, usually it was the whole basement. Silverfang understanding what he wanted, nodded taking the necessary papers and handing them to snape, when the ex-spy signed them, Silverfang asked  
"The transfer is done, do you wish for a B&G card"   
"He does" everyone worked with cards in MACUSA, there is no way snape was not getting one. "Pureblood, Prince crest, Septimus Prince" he added  
"Everything is done then" said Silverfang coming back with snape's new card which as any other pureblood card held the prince family crest and snape's new name at the bottom.  
"We will need a fake body" he said.  
"Why" asked Draco   
"If he is starting a new life, then we will kill off his past one. Literally" he explained then proceeded in ignoring them as he talked the details with the goblin, they finished just as the Longbottoms entered the bank.  
"Ready?" He asked them  
"To the ministry then" he told the twins and Draco, he took snape's arm and let the Longbottoms to go with the others, he didn't trust snape and he was not going to hide it.  
They appeared in front of the ministry and Cygnus took them to the identification department.  
"What are we doing here" asked snape  
"Getting you a new tattoo"


	25. Chapter 25

The three new additions took the civilian vows to not harm MACUSA in any way, just like the Malfoys and weasleys did before them, then their tattoos.  
"Fred, George. Take the Longbottoms home and tell Clarke, she would know what to do with them" he demanded  
"Seeing as your manor is still empty, you will be staying with me for the time being" the two nodded and the twins apparated them to the company.   
He took snape's arm again and nodded to Draco, he knew where they were going. Gringotts.   
"We've been waiting for you" was their greeting   
"Is the room ready" asked Cygnus  
"Indeed"  
"Lead the way then" they followed Silverclaw to the ritual room, the same Lucius and Draco used.  
"Step in the circle" demanded Silverclaw. Draco and Cygnus stepped out of the way and watched as the runes lit up around Snape and the ritual started.  
"It seems the dark mark was not the only thing we had to get rid off" said Silverclaw once the ritual was done. He handed a piece of parchment to Cygnus with a list of all the things snape was under.  
Cygnus raised an eyebrow as he read through the list, starting with morsmordre to a loyalty spell to dumbldore "hmm" he said and handed the parchment to snape, who was examining his left forearm, making sure the mark did indeed disappear. He watched as disgust, betrayal and hurt past through the potion master eyes whe he read the parchment.  
"Would you follow me for our next step" urged them Silverclaw, he followed behind the goblin, leaving Draco with snape.  
"Take this" ordered the goblin when they arrived at his office, snape still in shock took the vial and drank it without question.  
"What was that" he asked   
"It will remove every damage on your body. I made it after The Malfoys moved here" he was taking lunch with the Malfoys when he noticed Lucius' and draco's muscles jerked sometimes, side effect of being under the cruciatus for too many times, when he went back he called Clarke and they started making the potion, it was easy really, it worked like a stronger permanent anti-cruciatus potion. Some time later they made a potion that made the body as good as new.  
"And this" the goblin handed snape another potion, this one was a clear potion, another of his invention. As soon as snape drank the potion he fell to his knees screaming. It took 15 minutes for snape to stop, he never tried the potion personally but he knew it was painful, much painful than the torturing curse. He conjured a cup and filled it with water, he kneeled in front of snape and gave him the cup, the older drank it in one go, Cygnus helped him get up.  
"What in Merlin was that" he asked   
"Look for yourself" Cygnus answered conjuring a mirror and giving it to snape, he watched amused as the potion master's eyes widened. His reflection was one of a very healthy 17 years old Prince, nothing like snape when he was at the age, they looked completely different.  
"This is not a de-aging potion"  
"I didn't name it yet, but you could say it's a permanent polyjuice"   
"Who is he" he asked  
"Septimus Prince, the first" him. He did mention that he was reborn as a prince didn't he, well he have this weird practice, whenever he turns 17, he would send a box with his blood and a little of his hair to Silverclaw, something to remind him of all his life's. He never thought he would use of them.  
"He was your grandfather's younger brother, instead of saying that you are snape's son and have a link to your past life, we could make you descendent of your mother's uncle" he explained   
"Thank you" he heard sna- Prince whisper  
"Excuse me"  
"Thank you" he repeated this time clearer  
"Come again" Cygnus said with a smirk   
"I said Thank you" he yelled this time  
"Leave my godfather alone" said Draco   
"Draco, you're hurting me" he said dramatically clutching his hear.  
"And last" he added turning to Silverclaw, the goblin nodded and gave him a small box, Cygnus opened it to reveal the prince lordship ring, he smiled at the familiar ring and handed it to the new Head of the Prince house.  
"Go on" he said when he saw the hesitation in the potion master eyes. When the young prince didn't move, Cygnus rolled his eyes and took the ring, putting the box on the desk his turned to Prince, a small soft smile of his lips he gently took the former spy's right hand and slid the ring in the ring finger. They watched as it glowed and it's magic unleashed, trying to find if the wearer is worthy of the title, after some time the glowing decreased as the ring re-sized to fit him.  
"Congratulations, Septimus Alan Prince, head and lord of the most ancient and noble house of Prince" 

They left gringotts with a smirking Septimus, a grinning Draco and an sleepless Cygnus, they confirmed that the house and the manor were both reserved and are being furnished at the moment, which means the potion master will have to stay with him for the time being, Draco had tried to convince Cygnus to let his godfather go with him but he refused, he still didn't trust the Prince, true he had been under a loyalty spell as well as others, but a loyalty spell only works when you were loyal to a degree before. Cygnus sent Draco back to his manor after reassuring him that he will not kill the potion master and he will try not make potions ingredients out of him, said potion master was too busy looking at his lordship ring to be aware of what they were discussing.   
"You've giving me extra paperwork" he said as he sat down in his minister office.  
"How, pray tell" he answered   
"Well, as you are officially dead in the United Kingdom, we can't have people digging. faking someone's life is easy and even with you changing your name and looks, you can't just appear out of nowhere, we need to make you some papers" he answered dipping his quill in ink.  
"So now tell me, Lord Prince, where have you been for the last 17 years" he asked  
"As you well know, my parents left the Wizarding world before my birth. I was born in a muggle hospital and was raised in the muggle world as well. I was home-schooled, my parents feared that my accidental magic will pose problem so they never send me to muggle school, and they refused to go back to the Wizards so they taught me everything about magic at home. They died a year ago, but it was too late for me to enter school, now that I heart you could apply even at 17 I sent my application to Black school of magic" he told him  
"I see, all we have to do is get your birth certificate from the muggle hospital and you're good to go. Do you have a wand" he asked  
"Yes, but it was my father's" read; yes, but it's my old one.  
"Then we'll be getting you a new one when you start school, for the time being just keep using this one"  
"I understand" they sat in silence just as Cygnus finished writing Septimus' registration.  
"Tinky" he called his house elf  
"Yes, Master Cygnus. How can I help" she answered   
"Take this to Silverclaw, tell him I want an answer right away" he said giving the elf a small paper where he wrote that he needed a muggle birth certificate.   
"Right away Master" she said  
"There are some things you need to understand" he started, better get it out of the way until tinky comes back with an answer  
"Yes?"  
"I know that you are not the prejudice type so I believe I needn't to tell you that there is no such thing in here"  
"Indeed"  
"On the other hand. Muggles. The non-maj here are very accepting, that does not mean they know about our world, except a selecting few. There is an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, it deals with every supernatural aspect in the world, magic is not the weirdest thing they heard when you find out that a god tried to invade earth. Muggles here rarely abuse their children because they are magical, they in fact support them, we have each muggle family with a magical child monitored, in case of abuse we take them in, before becoming a minister I have built several magical orphanages, which by the way Britain refused to do when I suggested the idea. Here in America, 5% of the children were found abused and 95% are orphans. What I want to say is, keep your distaste for muggles hidden please, there are some who work with us and try to learn about the magical world to help their kids" he explained   
"I understand, I will do as asked. What did you mean by Britain refused a magical orphanage" he asked just as tinky popped in, with the necessary papers and left. Cygnus ignored Prince for the moment as he finished his work.  
"Come along" he said as he got up and walked out of the office, Prince followed him as he made his way to the registration department.  
"Minister" greeted the workers   
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this young man is here for his first registration, everything is inside if you needed to be sure" he said handing the file to the closest employee   
"I'm sure everything is in order minister" he said  
"I would appreciate if you went through it too" he answered with a smile  
"Of course, minister"  
"Thank you. Good luck everyone" He replied and left the department, taking the lift to his office yet again.  
"You see, my orphanages are all around the magical world, when I submitted my request to build one in Britain, the ministry shot it down. Now with the help of gringotts, we identify every magical child by their first accidental magic and send a team to each house, they first keep watch if the treatment of the family changed or not, if so and the change was physical, we take the child and obliviate the family, with the permission of the child of course, if the change was positive and we saw that the family was trying to understand what was going on with their children, the team will go and explain the magical world to the family, they will be put under a vow to not talk about it to anyone and given books and such to educate them. Same thing with the orphans, except we take them without waiting to see what kind of treatment they were under, it's an obvious case" by the time Cygnus finished his explanation, they were back in his office, Prince has yet to voice any of his thought but Cygnus didn't need one, he could see the approval in the potion master's eyes.  
"This is yours" he said giving him his B&G card  
"Everyone works with these here, I trust you know what is it"  
"Indeed" answered Prince taking the card and looking at it, he had one before so he knew what it was.  
"We're done here. Let's go home. I'm sure you would like my potions lab"


	26. Chapter 26

They arrived to his company with the MLD, Cygnus walked up his personal Stairs from his office, Prince following him. He found the Longbottom eating in the dinning table, they were both wearing new robes, he identified the one Neville was wearing as his, and the one his grandmother one of Clarke's  
"Where are the twins" he asked  
"Gone. They said they had a shop to get to" answered Neville   
"I hope you like my humble home" he told them.  
"I think it's practical" answered lady Longbottom.  
"Indeed. I used to live in a manor, but i spend much of my time in my office working, so Clarke, my assistant decided to move us here" he explained, sitting in the head table   
"Let me introduce you" he said as he watche Prince standing awkwardly.  
"This is Lord Septimus Prince, he will become a student at the school as well"   
"Pleasure meeting you. I am Lady Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandchild Neville Longbottom"   
"Pleasure meeting you" answered Prince giving them both a nod  
"Neville you're taking your mastery in herbology if I'm not mistaken" he asked  
"Yes"  
"Prince here is taking his in potions, I'm sure you both will become great friends" he said, Knowing that the potion master hated neville.  
"I'm really not good at potions" murmured Neville  
"Nonsense, the majority of the ingredients used in potions are plants. One must be knowledgeable in herbology to be good at potions, for example" he started listing all the plants that were used in potions and explaining how someone with simple herbology facts would know that mixing a specific plant with another is bad news. In the end, the two were deep engrossed discussing potions and plants.   
"You're homes will be done by tomorrow" he announced, cutting the two teenagers discussion, Prince seemed aware of who he was talking with because his eyes got wider and turned to Neville who was looking at Cygnus and didn't notice the shock in his ex-professor face.  
"Already" asked Neville  
"The goblins and I are very good friends" he answered   
"Once settled, I'll take you too for shopping" he added  
"You have a greenhouse and a potions lab to fill" he explained at their questionable looks. He went back to his plate when they nodded, he turned his head to the large glass wall and was met by stark tower. Crap, he promised to call Tony when he gets back.  
"Please, make yourselves at home, the library, potions lab are this way, I have an important meeting to attend" he said  
"Of course" he gave them one last nod before he went back to his office, he took his phone and called Tony.  
'Gorgeous' he answered 'you're back'  
"Indeed I'm. I got back earlier, had work at the ministry" he said  
'Where are you now'  
"The company. Where are you"  
'Tower'  
"Free?"  
'Always for you'  
"I'm coming over then"  
'Waiting'   
He hung the phone and went to his secretary "if Clarke came by, tell her to call June and send her to our guests" he told her and made his way out of the company.

"Handsome" he greeted Tony who was waiting for him in the tower's door  
"Gorgeous" answered Tony softly, once the doors closed, Tony walked to him and hugged him.  
"What is it" he whispered, hands on Tony's waist   
"I broke up with her" he told him  
"Let's go somewhere else and talk. Alright" he asked   
"Yes let's go"   
Tony took them to his lab, seeing no chairs, Cygnus conjured a couch and they sat down, Tony had his head on his lap and Cygnus was passing his hand through the other's hair. They sat in silence until Tony began speaking.  
"I told her that I didn't love her, she said it was okay that i will do with time. I told her that I didn't want to be with her in a relationship and that I liked her like a friend and she got angry, she told me how I used her and threw her like I did with the others, I got angry and told her if I thought of her like the others I would have kicked her out the next morning like I usually do. She cried, and I tried telling her that I really cared about her, she said some hurtful things and left. She sent her resignation" he told him. Cygnus didn't really know what to say, he avoided relationship in his whole lifes.  
"I think she, as someone who stayed with you for years, should have known that you were not playing games with her, she is supposed to understand you seeing as she witnessed the way you treated your real games. I can't say I understand anything In relationships, I have never been into one, but I know that she should have known better than to accuse you of what she did. You said that she always stayed professional, why did she resign then, shouldn't work and personal relationship be separated" he asked, he and Clarke did very well separating the two.  
"Exactly what I was thinking" answered Tony with a sigh.  
"Screw her then, you don't need someone who judges you by your past mistake" he said  
"Get up, we should celebrate your coming back to the club" he added getting up, dragging Tony with him.   
"You're right. If she refused to keep our friendship because I didn't share her feelings, well she is not the only one out there"   
"I'm always right. I advice you of enjoying every second of this evening, because later we are going to stark industry, you can't leave it without a CEO or you could bid goodbye to your company" he said  
"Jarvis. Music"   
And so they spent hours dancing and drinking and laughing and forgetting everything around them for some time, they were just Cygnus and Tony, not CEO of big companies, not genius and certainly not heroes. But just like every good thing, their evening came to an end and Cygnus had to drag Tony to stark Industry, he gave a look at the old building that was his company and they entered stark industry.  
First thing they did, was appoint Tony as the CEO again, then they scheduled a meeting in an hour with all the benefactors and shareholders of the company, and they took all The papers Tony needed to go through to the meeting room and began going through them, Tony adopted his way of separating the important files and the useless ones and Cygnus used a copying spell to copy Tony's signature and signed the useless papers, by the time the members of the meetings came, they finished all the paperwork.  
"Stark, what is this about" asked one of the shareholders.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, you are hereby all fired" he told them   
"You can't do that, we still have our shares in this company" screamed a women   
"Not for long" answered Tony, giving Cygnus a nod, the latter closed his eyes and focused on the presents.  
"Imperio" he whispered, when he opened his eyes everyone was looking at him with glassy empty eyes, he turned and smirked at Tony   
"You will all sell your shares to BlackCo" he ordered   
"Right now" he added and they all got up leaving the room and going to sell their shares, he took his phone and called Clarke   
'Buy every share of stark industry" he told her  
'Do I even want to know why' she asked  
"No, probably not. Just do it please"   
'Alright, alright. I'll call you when it's done'  
"Thank you" he said and hung up  
"She'll call me when done" he said  
"Now, that we are done with the paperwork and the noisy people, we need to go through your workers" he told him  
"I didn't know work could be enjoyed so much" answered Tony   
"Only with me Handsome, only with me" walking with Tony back to his office, who will be needing some changes.  
"Jarvis, a list of all the employees" Tony ordered and they began going through each employee and their background, firing those incompetent and leaving those who were clean. By the end they fired around a quarter of the employees, they were not very happy to be called out, that's for sure. At least the company was clean now.  
'It's done' said Clarke the moment he accepted the call.  
"Thank you, Clarke. Tony needs an assistant, do you think you could take the job until we find someone to handle it" he was lying of course, the moment Clarke accepts they won't be looking anywhere, he was sure Clarke won't mind.  
'Only until you find someone' she said  
"Of course Clarke dear" he answered, just as he hung up, Clarke apparated inside the office, scaring The both of them.  
"What should I do" she asked  
"We already went through all the paperwork, fired all the incompetent workers and such. Seeing as there is no board members to have meetings with every second, that leaves simple things you usually do for me, separate the paperwork and accept important appointment" he explained  
"You have permission to copy Tony's signature when going through the waste of space paperwork. And don't accept a meeting if the reason is total bullshit. The usual really" it was a system they worked with when the paperwork became too much for him, because the only meetings he goes to are company or ministry related, he was sure Tony will have more time that he does.  
"Understood. You, by the way, have a meeting with the technology department, they finished making the phones, they want to know when the selling will start so they can start producing" she said, just like he told Hogwarts students, the technology he was making was magic-proof, muggleborns will be able to use phone in his school to call their parents and such.  
"You're making phones" asked Tony   
"Magic-proof technology, you see magic and techs don't do well together that's why I made them. Perhaps you forgot but I am an engineer" he told him  
"Yes, sometimes I do forget" said Tony   
"When is the meeting" asked Cygnus   
"In 2 hours" she said looking over his schedule  
"Can I come" asked Tony   
"So you could see my genius, of course handsome"   
"Did you send June to the Longbottoms and Prince?" He asked  
"Yes, they refused at first, specially Prince, but after June threatened to curse all their clothes they agreed. I left the Longbottoms in the library and Prince in the potions lab" she reported   
"Anything else?" He asked  
"Yes. The kids are back for the Christmas holidays, they refused to go back when they heard that the four Hogwarts students will be staying" she said  
"I was going to ask them to stay anyway. How is the alley"   
"Everyone had settle down"   
"Then I think it's time to figure what we'll need to add. Start with restaurant"  
"Of course. Lord and Lady Malfoy sent the last books, I put them in your room"  
"Good. Any more applicants" he asked  
"Yes, mostly purebloods from Britain. Everyone heard of the stunt you pulled with the dark Lord" she said with a disapproving look.  
"What? He threatened my home" he said  
"Now, how about we go out and do some shopping? It's been a long time since we went to muggle New York, we could buy books for the muggle shop" he suggested looking from to Tony to Clarke and back to Tony   
"What are we waiting for then" asked Tony  
"I never asked how did you too meet" he added as they walked out of the company.  
"We went shopping actually" said Clarke, turning her assistant mode off  
"We're not taking the car" Cygnus interrupted when Tony walked to the car.  
"Your orders" answered Tony, they continued walking as Clarke spoke.  
"It was the first time we went shopping into muggle New York. Gringotts, the bank I worked at, gave me this assignment to take a man who Newly moved here to buy furniture for his new manor. Imagine my surprise, when I found out he was four" she began  
"I at the time, had drank this potion that made me look older" he explained  
"Yes, you looked like you do right now" she said  
"Indeed, when done with shopping she told me how she enjoyed teaching and wanted to become a private tutor of some sort"   
"So he told me he was four and that he would like if I became his tutor" she replied  
"I was still under the effect of the potion, so I still looked 17. I was planning on finishing my muggle studies and screw the magical education, you could learn it by books alone if needed, when she told me she wanted to be a tutor, I thought why not study now and finish my magical education before I get to the muggles. Hitting two birds with one stone" he continued  
"Let me guess. You did" asked Tony  
"He did, he is the youngest to ever take the graduation test and have the highest scores ever registered. And just in time to start college" she said  
"Yup, I had just got in the national quidditch team, finished my magical education, opened the restaurant and started college. A very painful summer"  
"That's for sure, I could count on one hand the hours he slept in the week" Clarke added  
"I was a mess wasn't I. But anyway, it all started with her being my tutor to being my assistant" finished Cygnus   
"And they lived happily ever after" finished Tony with a grin just as they arrived at the book store.  
"Do you know when we first met?" Asked Tony   
"Liam's, I remember I was trying to get Clarke to accept the CEO job when she rejected me, you arrived soon after offering me a drink with that cheeky smile of yours" answered Cygnus.  
"Nope. Before"   
"Then how, pray tell"  
"I had this incident where someone stole my iron man suit blueprint, made a similar one, tried to kill me by taking my arc reactor, all because he was jealous of my genius. I was rather depressed by the outcome so I asked Jarvis to point me a secluded coffee shop where I could sit and think, Liam's. I arrived and found you writing in your notebook, you reminded me of myself when I was your age, trying to write my ideas, I kept watching as Clarke brought you all that paperwork, I still don't know how you did survive that much work" he said, recalling his first impression of the younger.  
"So I asked Jarvis about you, imagine my surprise when I found out you broke my precious record of the youngest to ever graduate from MIT, well i asked to have a meeting with you, except I was told the meeting will be in a month. I couldn't wait a month so I went to Liam's, hoping I would find you, and I did"   
"Stalker" answered Cygnus with a smile.  
"I had to meet my competition" answered Tony with a smirk.  
"We're here to buy books, lovebirds" called Clarke. Tony gave him another smirk and went picking books.  
"I know I'm awesome and everyone wants me, but there is no need to be jealous Clarke" he answered cheekily, Clarke only rolled her eyes and continued looking through the books. He hated how Clarke was immune to his charm.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I would like to thank everyone who read my story so far, I was very hesitant about posting my first fanfiction and I apologise for all the mistake in my chapters, I am a self-taught in the language and I try my best, that's why I would like your help, I've been trying to find a beta for ever now in vain so if any of you would like to sacrifice some of their times to edit this story I would appreciate it.   
> Thanks again and all the love  
> Alexander.

After buying more than 100 muggle books, Cygnus, Clarke and Tony made their way back to BlackCo for the meetings. They discussed the new products and how to update them, Tony was the most helpful, he gave some advices that were written down to be added, in the end they agreed to make 50 phones and laptops, not sure how many muggleborns would want to buy their tech.   
Clarke, after the meetings, went to take the books to Sarah. Tony and himself went back to his floor, it was 10PM and Cygnus liked to think everyone was asleep.  
"Should we watch something" he asked Tony who was half sitting and half laying on the couch  
"Show me your graduation day" he answered  
"Alright" answered Cygnus taking the memory of his graduation day and putting it on the screen. He walked back and sat next to Tony.  
He smiled as his name was called.  
"What are you watching" Cygnus jumped at the unexpected voice  
"Prince" he said "we are watching my muggle graduation" he explained   
"Tony, this is Septimus Prince, a future student of the school. This is Tony stark, inventor and part-time superhero" he introduced   
"You keep your students in your home" asked Tony   
"Prince and two other guests are staying over until their home is finished tomorrow. I thought you were sleeping, should have known better" he directed the last question to Prince who sat next to them watching the graduation  
"I was making potions" he answered  
"No kidding" Septimus didn't answer again, and so they continued watching the memory until it was done   
"What do you want to watch next" he asked Tony   
"How about, the day you became minister" he said, Prince didn't look surprise that Tony knew he was the minister, the potion master must have guessed stark knew about the magical world.  
Cygnus got up and took the memory of the day Magnus told him he would become the minister.  
"It's your memories" pointed Prince  
"Congratulations on stating the obvious. Yes, those are my memories, i made this bad boy. Pensieve were not my favorite thing" he answered, sitting back in his place.  
"You guys are still awake" every head turned to the addition   
"Neville, Tony. Tony, Neville. Student, superhero" he introduced lazily  
"What are you watching"  
"The day I became minister" answered "is your grandmother asleep" he added  
"I guess" they were interrupted by Tony's laugh   
"The look on your face" he explained   
"If the president offered you his seat what would you do. Put yourself in my place handsome" he said  
"It was funny nonetheless gorgeous" they kept watching as the Wizarding America cheered for him, something that made him smile for the second time, it felt good to be wanted.   
"Any other memory" asked Tony   
"I could show you the time I turned into a girl" he said  
"What happened" asked Neville amused  
"Potions accident. Clarke as well turned into a boy, I had a hard time telling the difference between her and Harry" he said  
"Go ahead what are you waiting for" urged him, he rolled his eyes and put the memory on the screen.  
"I don't recognize this potion" asked Prince   
"I was trying to make the permanent polyjuice" he answered, they watched as the potion exploded just as Clarke closed the door when coming in.  
"What can I say, I'm hot, whether as a girl or not" he said when his female look was revealed, what he didn't notice was Prince freezing, the reason was simple, he looked like a 11 years old Lily Evans with black hair and blue eyes.  
"You do gorgeous, although I prefer the male version" answered Tony, sliding his hands around Cygnus' waist   
"How long did you stay like this" asked Neville   
"A week. Thankfully I didn't add the ingredient that made it permanent yet" he told them  
"Any other accidents we should know about" said Tony   
"My first day of school? It's clarke's favorite memory" he said. They watched as he scared the kids who were trying to bully him.  
"Scary, I didn't know you could change your eye color" asked Tony   
"I can change everything, not just my eye color, I am a metamophmagus, an ability passed by the family bloodline" he explained  
"I thought tonks was the only one" asked Neville  
"Nymphadora is a partial metamophmagus, she has no control over her ability most of the time, just like a kid with accidental magic" he explained  
"Any other abilities I should know of" asked Tony   
"I can talk to snakes?" He said, making the other two freeze in fright  
"You're a parselmouth" breathed Neville   
"Go ahead, tell me I'm the next dark lord" he sneered  
"No, I didn't mean. I'm sorry, you just surprised me" he answered  
"there are more parselmouths out there than you can imagine, the ability to speak to snakes is worshipped in some countries" he explained   
"Tell me something in parselmouth" demanded Tony   
$I think I'm the most handsome, smart, rich person on the planet$ he hissed  
"Me too" answered Tony  
Cygnus blinked "I could have been insulting you for all you know" he was sure nothing gave him away.  
"Yes, but knowing you, the chances of you complimenting yourself are higher" Tony pointed  
"It's worrying about how much you know me" he answered  
"Do you have any memory you want to show me" Cygnus added  
"I could show you the invasion, you weren't here were you"  
"No, I was traveling. Think of the event and I'll do the rest" he instructed, sitting properly and facing Tony. Most of people close their eyes when asked to think of the memory, but not Tony. Blue eyes locked with brown as he drew his wand and put it on Tony's temple extracting the memory.  
"What invasion" asked Neville, getting him out of whatever world he was in.  
"There has been an alien invasion on New York, Loki the God of mischief was leading them" explained Tony   
"Loki?" Repeated Neville   
"He's real?" asked Prince   
"Very much" suffice to say, by the end of the memory, Neville and Prince were shocked to the core, he too was surprised but he already knew the details beforehand.   
"You're such a gryffindor, sometimes I wonder how my Slytherin mind is still dealing with you and staying sane" he said, the twins explained the houses in Hogwarts when they played quidditch the other day.  
"How do you know you're a Slytherin when you did not attend Hogwarts" asked Prince  
"Do I look like a gryffindork to you, no offense to the gryffindors present" he answered  
"None taken" said Neville   
"What's next" asked Tony  
"Neville, you have anything to share with us?" He asked  
"No, my life is pretty boring, what about you Septimus" Cygnus raised an eyebrow at the familiar use of prince's name  
"I was homeschooled, my life was more boring than yours" he answered, Which was a lie, if Prince gave them any memory, he would be revealed as Severus snape.  
"Handsome?"   
"Well if you want to see my torture session" joked Tony   
"Tony" he warned  
"Nothing then, everything before iron man is not advices for underage spectators" he said  
"Show us that stunt you pulled over the dark lord, the thing Clarke was talking about" added Tony   
"Tony honey, I don't think showing the dark lord to someone who moved countries to get away from him is a good idea" he said giving an apologetic look to Neville and Prince  
"Oh" was the intelligent answer of Tony "OH" he repeated again realizing what he said.  
"I think it's time to go to bed, it's midnight already" said Cygnus when an awkward silence roamed the four. Neville nodded and left, Prince shot him a look that clearly told him that he was leaving because he wanted to not because Cygnus said so.  
"Come" he told Tony when they were alone, he walked up stairs but instead of turning to the rooms, he opened a hidden door which held another set of stairs. They led to the roof.  
"It's cold" he heard Tony say, with a flick of his wand, he cast a warming charm on the older and watched him relax at the heat. Cygnus walked to the border and sat down.  
"Why are we here, not that I mind the view" asked Tony   
"I'm trying to confess my undying love here, show some respect" joked Cygnus   
"Forgive me. Go ahead" he answered smirking.  
"Tony" he started   
"Yes gorgeous"  
"I need to tell you something. Somethings important" he said  
"You're worrying me"   
"Don't. Interrupt my dramatic moment" hissed Cygnus   
"Sorry"  
"Now, where was I, ah yes. I need to tell you something important, something only two other persons know of"   
"I" he started looking stray in Tony's eyes "I'm from the future" he said   
"What" answered Tony   
"I'm from the future" he repeated seriously, Tony's eyes widened at he realized Cygnus wasn't kidding. The latter watched panicked as the older didn't answer. then Tony did something Cygnus would have never guessed, he kissed him, the young CEO froze for second until his mind registered what was going on then he relaxed, locking his hands around Tony's waist he brought him closer and kissed him back, aware of the lack of oxygen they broke apart.  
"What was that for" he asked breathlessly   
"Go out with me" said Tony   
"Excuse me"   
"I said go ou-"  
"Yes, I heard, you on the other hand, did you hear what I said?"  
"That you're from the future, I don't care. Now, be my boyfriend" Cygnus didn't know how to react so he just chuckled   
"Yes, ok" he answered and was again dragged into another breathtaking kiss.  
"Don't you want to know about my past life" he asked when they parted  
"Gorgeous, I don't care about who you were. I too started a new life after I was kidnapped, do you care about who I was before" he asked, Cygnus shook his head, shocked by the words leaving Tony's mouth.   
"That's settled it then. I'm only happy that you're actually out of age, I was doubtful to start anything with you being 17" he explained   
"Should we go back" suggested Cygnus   
"Yup"  
Cygnus gave one last look at the starry sky and followed Tony inside.


	28. Chapter 28

Tony and Cygnus spent the night together in the living room, talking about everything, from his past life to ways to improve Tony's suit. They woke up, the sun hitting them in full face, Cygnus called Winky and ordered her to make breakfast as he and tony went to shower, he took some of his clothes to Tony after he showered and wore his robes, the clothes were small so they had to re-sized them to fit the older.  
"Good morning" he said cheerfully   
"Morning person?" Asked Neville  
"First sleep in two days" he answered   
"Today you get to see your homes. Excited?" Cygnus asked the two, seems lady Longbottom decided to stay at the half finished manor, she was no where to be seen.  
"Yeah" mumbled Neville.  
"Good morning everyone" greeted Clarke sitting in her usual seat.  
"Morning" said Harry, they sat silently eating their breakfast. Clarke was the first one to finish, she excused herself and went back to her room, she came back wearing her assistant clothes, that damned schedule in her hand and talking on the phone.  
"Stark" she said when she hung up "you have a press conference at 10" she added  
"This will be your last one, so you better be on time"   
"Why the last?" Asked Tony   
"I didn't know you enjoyed them" she answered raising an elegant eyebrow   
"I didn't" retorted the genius  
"That's why you are going to explain everything in this one, from you taking over the stark industry, to firing more than 300 workers"  
"Good luck handsome" mocked Cygnus   
"You're going too" she said  
"What, Why. It's his company"  
"And you have 60% of it shares" she pointed, Cygnus turned to Tony, he smirked at him   
"I own your company" pointed Cygnus   
"That's so unfair" whined Tony   
"On the other hands, the manor and the house are ready and waiting for their owners, June sent your wardrobes and they are waiting for you there as well. Lord Prince, I took the liberty to stock your ingredients cupboard, Mr.longbottom as well. These are the portkeys that will take you directly in front of your home" she explained giving the two guests the official ministry portkeys, the pins.  
"Thank you" they said  
"This is it then" added Neville   
"Not at all, you're free to come here whenever you want, my doors are always open to my students" he told them, Neville was the first to leave.  
"Yes" he asked the still present Septimus   
"Lily" he said softly  
"She wrote everything in a diary, about you, about the prophecy. Everything. I don't know why and I frankly don't care, but her diary was in the Black vault, I was going through them when I found it. I knew if the diary was in the wrong hand, secrets will be revealed, the prophecy will be revealed, so I burned it" it was the closest he could say without raising questions, he certainly can not tell him who he is truly and he define toy can not break the man's heart by telling him lily was still alive.  
"The potions accident, you looked exactly like her"   
"I did didn't i. I don't know why, perhaps she was not as much of a muggleborn as we hoped, could explain why her diary was on the black vaults" he improvised, he honestly didn't notice how his female version looked like lily. Prince nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer and portkeyed away.  
"I would have believed you as well if I didn't know the truth" said an amused Tony   
"I couldn't very well tell him the truth" he said leaning against the shoulder of his boyfriend   
"I know" answered Tony   
"So you're together" the two jumped, completely forgetting that they weren't alone.  
"Indeed. Jealous?" He asked Harry   
"Of course, I had my eye on you since I knew you" he answered   
"You knew me at four. Pedophile" he said  
"You're meeting is in an hour, what are you waiting for" urged them Clarke.  
"Yes yes" answered Cygnus walking down the stairs and into his office, his eyes travelled to the MLD and turned to Clarke again.  
"Can we have Tony's office added" he asked   
"you finish your paperwork and I'll talk to Silverclaw" she declared apparating to gringotts. Harry gave them one last smile before he opened the door to his waiting room.   
"Now that we are alone" started Tony, crushing his lips with Cygnus in a soft kiss, the latter smiled in the kiss before pulling away.  
"Work first" Cygnus said "I see Clarke brought your paperwork too" he added reading through some of the papers.  
"Do we have to" asked Tony   
"How about" suggested Cygnus walking back to Tony and putting his hands on the older's neck "each paper you finish, you get a kiss in reward"  
"You know how to motivate someone" answered Tony, taking the chair Cygnus conjured and sitting next him, he raised an eyebrow when Cygnus took his self-inking quill and started signing.  
"We use quills in the magical world, I usually sign the muggle papers with a pen" he pointed at the fountain pen Tony was using. Tony nodded and went back to the paper he was reading.  
"Done" announced Tony putting the first file away and urging to Cygnus, waiting for his kiss. Cygnus rolled his eyes but closed the distance between them nonetheless. By the time Clarke came back, they were done with the paper and just parted from a heavy snoggging session. She gave them a knowing look and dragged them to the car, where Harry was waiting.   
"The introduction team is waiting for you permission to start visiting the students" said Clarke from the front seat  
"Yes, I saw the papers this morning, I signed them. Is there any news on the war" he asked  
"Voldemort had successfully taken over Britain, except there is no wizards left" She said  
"Then it's time to take him out" he announced  
"What are you thinking of again"  
"Oh nothing short of killing Voldemort and taking over Wizarding Britain" he explained  
"Listen, Britain was long since corrupted, what a better way than to destroy everything and build it from scratch? I mean, what kind of community refuses to build an orphanage? What kind of community send wizards to prison because of their blood and magical affinity, something they didn't have a say In" he explained feeling himself getting angry.  
"I see, I'll talk to Silverclaw" she said   
"Thank you"  
"Need help" asked Tony   
"Shouldn't you be trying to convince otherwise, I mean that's what superheroes do" he asked  
"I like building new things out of nothing" answered Tony, Cygnus gave him a mischievous smirk but didn't say anything, the rest of the ride went discussing electrical engineering, Tony was truly a genius, but so was he. Cygnus gave as good as he received.  
"We're here" announced Clarke  
With a flick of his wand, Cygnus transfigured his black robes into black trousers and black t-shirt, he made his hair short and took Harry's sun glasses.   
"Do you want anything changed" he asked Tony who was wearing his clothes from the morning.  
"Yes, let's have matching outfits" answered Tony   
"You're such a cliché" said Cygnus but changed Tony's trousers from blue to black, he transfigured similar sunglasses as Harry's and handed them to the older.  
"Now we look like men in black" commented Harry, who instead was wearing a black suit, Clarke, the only female was wearing a black dress with her blond hair tied up.  
"Let's go in" she said, ignoring her brother's remark and walking inside, once in front of the door separating them with the press she stopped and turned to them.  
"I think an entrée is in need" she said with a smirk   
"I know exactly what to do" answered Cygnus, at that moment the only thought that played his mind is how he regretted not having his robes on.   
With a flick of his hand the doors slammed open, everyone's head snapped at them, but not a word was said, Clarke marched confidently to the head table, the only sound was of her heals. Soon after He and Tony followed, Harry behind them. The three sat down but Cygnus kept standing up, he looked at the press and started talking.  
"You are here for a press conference, there will be no foolish questions, we are going to answer what we think is worth and we are going to answer truthfully, that is, if you weren't as a bunch of dunderhead as we usually have to deal with. If you ask a stupid question, you will be kicked out and your tech confiscated. Understood" he asked, when they nodded he added "then let us begin"  
From the corner of his eye he could see the others smirking, one by one, the journalists raised their hand, Tony nodded at the front one.  
"Is it true you're back as the stark industry CEO"  
"Yes" answered Tony simply   
"Why?" Asked another  
"Stupid question. Why do you think?" Answered Cygnus to the first journalist to be kicked out.  
"Why is the BlackCo CEO here" asked another one  
"Because, the BlackCo bought some of stark industry shares" answered Cygnus  
"Are you two together" he heard   
"Stupid question. Next" answered Cygnus as the security escorted the journalist out  
"We are here to discuss stark and his company, not stark and his personal life" he explained  
"Yes" he said to a hesitant journalist at the back  
"Why fire all those employees" he asked with a small voice   
"Good question" answered Cygnus amused as the young man relaxed. The rest of the conference was great, after kicking out five more journalists, the event turned quiet interesting, there was some insights worth writing down, they were calm, everyone asked questions in silence and it was a very organized event. Until the end, when Stark declared that there will be no more conferences until he needs to divulge any important news, the journalists disappointing nodded and left.  
"That was the most ordered conference I have ever been in" said Tony   
"Yes scaring the press shitless does that" answered Cygnus   
"It was the introduction to potions Severus snape used on 11 years old" he added  
"I think he will be proud that his methods scared full grown man" said Clarke   
"I'm sure he will"   
Back at his office, he found the goblins had added Tony's office to the MLD. He found a letter from Silverclaw, telling him if the ministry accepted, then they had the goblins in their side when taking over Britain. Easy. He wrote a quick note explaining to Silverclaw his plan and sent it with Harry seeing as Clarke was busy with Tony. In the meantime he would go buy some presents, it was Christmas after all.


	29. Chapter 29

Cygnus, Tony, the twins, the Malfoys, the weasleys, the Longbottoms and Prince were sitting around the dinning table, celebrating Christmas in a quiet dinner.  
"When are we going to open the presents" asked Tony, making the youngsters follow him with questions   
"Tony, you're an adult. Act like one" he said, they didn't even finish eating and they were asking for gifts already.  
"Cygnus, you're a teenager. Act like one" answered Tony   
"Yes, Cygnus act like a teenager" said Draco  
"Draco, you're a pureblood. Act like one" he warned mockingly   
"My father will hear about this" Draco said, then laughed as he realized everyone said it at the same time as he did.  
"Alright, children, go open your gifts and let the old guys talk" he said not moving from his seat, he was drinking from his wine glass when Tony dragged him out to the living are where the gifts were scattered.  
"No fair, why does Septimus get to stay and I don't" he said, Prince shot his his best glare, which was useless seeing as Neville pulled him too.  
They went through the gifts starting with Draco, who wouldn't shut up about the gifts, he had giving the blond Slytherin's locket, free of Voldemort's soul  
"You didn't" said Draco   
"I did" he answered and the next second Draco jumped and hugged him they run to his parents, showing them Slytherin's locket. He was amused when he saw the jealous look on prince's face.  
"A book" his head turned to the twins "brilliant, you got us a book" said Fred sarcastically.   
"Come now, this is not any book. It's the marauders prank book" he said, trying and failing not to look at Prince, he knew the marauders were a sour spot for the potion master, he winced when he saw the blank look of the other's face.  
"How" asked him the twins  
"Padfoot was Sirius black, he had it in the black vault" he explained  
"Do you know who are the others" they asked  
"You'll find them inside" he answered, not wanting to say the names in front of Prince, that was the least he could do.  
"Wicked. Thank you"   
"You're welcome" he answered, he had given bill a rare book on wards and runes and had gifted Charlie with a dragon tooth that long since became extinct.  
"You didn't need to" said Prince as he handed him his gift, he watched as the potions master jaw dropped when he opened the box  
"Those are" he said  
"Yes, I hope you like them"  
"They must have been expensive"  
"Of course, they are after all rare ingredients, I believe there is only one other vial of a black unicorn's blood willingly given" he said  
"Thank you" said Prince  
"You're welcome"  
"Now my gift" urged him Tony   
"Am I not enough for you" answered Cygnus with a mock hurt   
"Well yes but" he said  
"Here take it" he gave Tony his gift, he watched as the billionaires excited eyes turned to disappointment  
"A necklace, is that even silver" he asked  
"You dimwit. Give me that" he said, Tony handed him the necklace and he took out of the box. The necklace was indeed silver and had a black kind of case hung to it.  
"This necklace has several protection charms on it, no one can take it off except you and is an emergency portkey" he started   
"and this" he pointed at the case  
"you take it off" he demonstrated   
"and you tapped it thrice" he said as he tapped it until it unshrunk.  
"And this" he added pointing at the case   
"is a lab" opening the case and revealing stairs   
"which will make this" closing the case and tapping it thrice again, the case turned into the small one it, he attached it to the necklace again and walked to Tony, securing it around the older's neck   
"your portable lab" he finished  
Tony surprised him by pinning him on the floor and kissing him senseless.  
"Get a room" were shouted around the floor, making Cygnus smile into the kiss, Tony broke it soon after  
"Thank you. This is the best gift I've ever received. Now yours" he said handing Cygnus a small box   
"Proposing already" joked Cygnus, the laughter died in his mouth as he saw what the gift was. A chip. He knew what the chip was, it was obvious by the name written on it.  
"Tony" he said  
"I can't" he added  
"Sure you can"   
"But ton-"  
"No buts, you could make one yourself I'm sure, I just cut you the work"  
"But, Jarvis?" The stupid billionaire had given him his AI, once this chip is Plugged, Jarvis will become as good as his, the AI will be listening to him as much as it does to Tony. He knew how much the AI meant for Tony and to give it to him...  
"Where is your control box" asked Tony, Cygnus pointed dumbly at the floor, it was a special board, seeing as it was made so that magic and electricity work together. He didn't notice that everyone by now was watching them confused, except for Clarke and Harry.  
They removed the table and Cygnus summoned a kitchen knife, he slashed his palm and let his blood cover the floor, he then let his magic flow to it after the blood disappeared   
$master of death$ he whispered in parseltongue and they heard a click then a small door opened to reveal the board, Tony took the chip and inserted it in one of the pores. Once administered, they closed the door and got the table back.  
"Jarvis" called Tony   
"Sir" answered the AI, scaring the wizards who now has their wands on their hands  
"Update yourself in, Jarvis" he ordered   
"Right away sir"   
"I can't believe you just did that" he told Tony before he kissed him, this time the others didn't interrupt them as they were busy figuring Jarvis.  
"What was that" asked Neville  
"Ah, how to explain it. It's a machine that imitates intelligent human behavior. Tony here is the one who made it, Jarvis, how he calls it, is the first artificial intelligence ever made" he said proudly.  
"I'm a genius" Tony pointed  
"He is" added Cygnus, the wizards just shook their heads and went back to their seats.

Jarvis, turns out, had made Clarke's job easier, now that she was busy with stark, Jarvis was the one who to remind him of his meetings and such. It has been a month since Christmas and a month since Jarvis became one of BlackCo, the AI served as link between him and Tony more than anything.   
"What's Tony doing" he would ask sometimes  
"He is working sir" the AI would answer, it baffled him how much Tony changed, he was taking his job as a CEO seriously, he attended meetings on time and did his paperwork correctly, Clarke must have threatened him somehow.   
"Is Tony free tonight" he asked  
"That I known of, yes"   
"Call Clarke and tell her to clear whatever Tony has tonight. Tell him were going out"  
"Done, sir"  
"Book a table for two in restaurant black please " he asked  
"Right away sir"   
He finished going through the last papers when Jarvis said  
"The earliest reserve is in a month sir"   
"What do you mean, it's my restaurant, I get to have a reservation whenever I want"  
"They didn't quiet believe the reservation was for you, as it wasn't the first time someone would call with your name" answered Jarvis   
"Alright, thank you Jarvis" he said getting up and walking to the MLD, he pushed the restaurant bottom and opened the door. Cygnus walked to the reservation office making everyone stop their work  
"I would like to understand why should I wait for a month to have a reservation in my restaurant" he asked  
"Lord Black. it was me, I thought it was an impostor" explained a petite women at the back  
"I understand, except this time it was me. Whenever Jarvis called for a reservation, know it's my orders" he said  
"Yes sir" they said  
"Now, I need a reservation for two, tonight"  
"Of course sir"  
"Good day" he added and went back to his office, he still had work to do.

"Mr.stark is here, sir" announced Jarvis,   
"Yes, please tell him to wait in the office" he said, looking at himself one last time in the mirror, he nodded approvingly and made his way to the office.  
"Gorgeous. Look at you. You look, gorgeous" greeted Tony drawing the younger into a passionate kiss.   
"Hello to you too handsome. Thank you but I already know I'm gorgeous" answered Cygnus breathlessly   
"Are we going somewhere" asked Tony   
"Indeed we are" answered Cygnus.  
"Where"  
"Jarvis told me you never dinned in my restaurant" he told him as they entred the elevator  
"Are asking me for a date" questioned Tony, leaning against Cygnus   
"Tony honey, I don't ask, I demand" answered Cygnus titling his head slightly and pushing his lips against Tony's, the kiss was soft, almost lazy, they were savoring the feeling more than rushing. They broke when the elevator stopped, Tony gave him one of his charming smiles before the door opened.  
They found Harry waiting for them, Jarvis must have told him, the ride was passed in comfortable silence.  
"We're here" announced Harry, getting out and opening the door for both of them.  
"Welcome. To restaurant Black. It's nothing special, the house elves who cook for me are the ones working here, nothing you didn't taste before" he explained  
"I see why it's a five star restaurant then" replied Tony  
"Lord Black" greeted the receptionist, giving him two pins   
"Thank you" he said, she nodded and went back to work.  
"I heard about these, you can't go in without them right" asked Tony as he pinned the black crest in his top  
"Indeed" answered Cygnus wearing his pin too, he personally didn't need it, the wards around the restaurant will recognize his magical signature and let him pass, but the pin looked cooler.  
"Lord Black, would you please follow me" asked the server, upon hearing his name, everyone turned at them, and the whispers started, they could feel the eyes on their back as they sat on their table. This was going to be a long night.


	30. Chapter 30

The pain filled screams could have been heard everywhere if it wasn't for the silencing spells. Another scream shred the air as the last Horcrux was destroyed, Cygnus smirked as he inspected the soul-free diary, then burned it to ash.   
"That was the last" he turned to meet brown eyes of his lover.  
"Indeed" Cygnus answered, banishing the ashes with a flick of his wrist.  
"And to say something like that was inside of you" murmured Tony.  
"Was. Now the big bad dark lord is but a mere insane mortal"  
"When are we going" asked Tony   
"Like hell you're coming" retorted Cygnus.  
"You are not going alone" he answered  
"I am, it's a simple job. Go, cast the killing curse, give the signal for the lockdown, leave"  
"If it's easy, I'm going with you" Tony said, walking to Cygnus who was standing in the middle of the training room.  
"What if something happened to you. I can't risk it" whispered Cygnus, resting his forehead on Tony's.  
"You'll be there to protect me and I will take my suit. Do you have a trick to make me invisible" asked Tony, Cygnus nodded moving his head to the older's neck. They stood there hugging and not saying anything.  
"I have an invisibility cloak, do you want to try it" asked Cygnus  
"I'd love to" Cygnus removed himself from Tony's arms and revealed his wrist tattoo, he focused on his invisibility cloak, who appeared seemingly out of no where and handed it to the billionaire.  
"Awesome" exclaimed Tony as he dropped the cloak around his shoulder, making his body disappear  
"There is no spell?" He asked  
"There is, but if you focused long enough you could see the shimmering of the spell. An invisibility cloak though. They are extremely rare and expensive, they usually fade after 50 years or so. This one is special, I'll tell you it's story later"  
"Now come" he added bringing Tony into a kiss and portkeying them together to Britain, all he could think of is Tony, he would not let anything happen to him even if it means revealing his true power and removing Britain from earth. He was still baffled by how much he got attached to the billionaire.  
They appeared in front of the deserted ministry, Cygnus then casted two disillusionment charms on the both of them and covered them with the cloak, he interlinked their hands and relaxed as Tony squeezed them. A wordless silencing spell later, they were walking around Wizarding Britain.  
"All this will need destroying" he told Tony, looking at the barely standing buildings  
"Do you think anyone is still alive somewhere" he asked  
"If there was any survivors, they will be staying at Hogwarts" answered Cygnus  
"Can we go" he asked  
"Let's" answered the younger, he took the cloak of them, held tighter and apparated outside the wards of Hogwarts.  
"The wards are down" he told Tony wrapping the cloak around them again.  
"Should we go in" asked Tony   
"Stay close" he warned as they marched inside. thankfully, they didn't meet anyone so far, Cygnus walked to the great hall guiding Tony by his hand behind him, they found them there, the last survivors, he recognized some of them, mainly order members, he could see the shaken figure of Minerva Mcgonagall, the pale skinny Molly Weasley and the screaming Ginny who was under the cruciatus, one dead body of albus dumbldore under the feet of the snake-face Voldemort. And his parents and brother. Black and lupin as well. Seems like voldy found them. Good.  
"Are you going to do it now" asked Tony   
"I don't want you to see" he answered   
"I'll close my eyes"   
"And I believe you"  
"I hope you don't hate me after this" Cygnus muttered.  
His left hand locked with Tony's he took his wand with his right arm and whispers an incarnation and wards flared up around the great hall, no one could come in or out. He took the cloak and positioned it correctly on top of Tony, he still had his disillusionment charm on him. Another flick of his wand and an invisible shield protected his partner. Now he was ready. Removing the silencing spell around him he pointed his wand at bellatrix.   
"Aveda Kedavra" he pronounced, he could very well cast the killing curse wordlessly but he chose not to. When bellatrix fell down dead, he took the charm off.  
"You" snarled Voldemort.  
"Me" answer Cygnus with a smirk, he may seem relaxed but he was scared, his hand squeezing Tony's behind his back. He was scared that something happens to him.  
"What are you doing here, I didn't touch your country" sneered tom  
"And you believed me when I told you I wouldn't kill you otherwise" he answered laughing at the dumbfounded look on tom.  
"I will kill you" yelled tom   
"How? You know killing curses don't work on me and with the way you use it, we bound to think it's the only spell you know" he knew he was provoking the noseless dark lord, less chances that he finds out about Tony.  
"Let's get this over with hm. I have a country to take over" he said, he looked around the others, they were looking at him with awe and fear. He didn't know what to do with them. He will think of something later. Now, it's time for a duel.  
'I will protect him' he tensed for a moment then relaxed when his mind registered it was death   
'I trust you' he answered   
"Follow me" he whispered to Tony, he felt the other squeeze his hand in confirmation. He walked to one of the corner in the great hall and transfigured a rock into a cloak holder, he took off his cloak and hung it, it was all a show, he had led Tony with him and put every protective shield he knew around his boyfriend, with death's assurance, he felt himself lighter and more ready for a battle.  
His wand in hand, he strode towards the dark lord.  
"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches" he started, he flicked his wand elegantly and the great hall was emptied.  
"Born to those who thrice defied him" another movement of his wand and the presents were forcibly dragged to the walls, No shields around them. As if.  
"Born as the seventh month dies" his blue eyes turned emerald green   
"And The dark lord will mark him as his equal" his cursed scar that disappeared when the goblins removed the Horcrux, reappeared again.  
"But He will have power the dark lord knows not" his silk black hair turned to the well known potter nest. He heard gasps from the side when the others recognized him.  
"And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" he conjured a pair of glasses and wore them.  
"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches" and he let his magic free, his magic was addictive and as dark as the night sky.  
"Harry potter" said Tom  
"Tom riddle" answered Cygnus "let's dance" he added and sent the first curse, just a small dark curse, tom encountered with a cruciatus, really, doesn't he learn? They kept sending cursing at each other, the spells getting darker and darker by the second, he smirked when he saw the dark lord start to tire, it was a good thing he kept practicing everyday at home or he too will be feeling the effect of a duel as tense as this. He saw the snake bastard walk closer to him and wandlessly conjured a rock in front of him, just as expected the dark lord faltered, it was enough as Cygnus casted a disarming spell, followed by a leg locking hex and levitated him in the ceiling. He caught Voldemort's wand and felt it sing in his hand. Who knew, Voldemort's wand chose him over her previous wielder. Maybe it was because yew was the tree of death.  
"Yew and Phoenix feather. I think I'm going to keep it" he announced, tucking the wand in his arm holster.  
"I will kill you" yelled voldy  
"Of course. See you on the other side, $Tom Morvollo Riddle$"   
"Aveda Kedavra" he whispered, he watched amused as the fear decorated the dark lord's face as the green curse approached. It hit square in the chest, Cygnus levitated the body back to the ground and walked to it. Dead. Being the paranoid that he was he casted a last spell   
"Fiendfyre" he whispered and watched as the fire burnt tom to ashes. Once done he sighed, he walked to where he left Tony and removed the cloak. He looked at Tony's brown eyes, looking for disgust or fear. He was surprised and pleased to see none of the latter, only awe and excitement, a hint of lust as well.  
"Handsome" he greeted  
"Gorgeous"  
"I'm sorry you had to see that"  
"That was awesome, do you think I could join you in your next quest to vanquish another dark lord?" He asked, Cygnus looked taken aback, he chuckled shaking his head then leaned and captured the older's lips with his.  
"Harry!" He heard a hesitant voice, he sighed in the Kiss and pulled away   
"Honey" added the voice, he turned to find himself looking at similar green eyes  
"It's Lord Black" he sneered   
"Harry, we need to talk" he turned to James   
"Of course" he said with a smile "in your trial" he added   
"What are you talking about" asked his 'brother' just in time for twenty or so aurors appeared to appear as Cygnus removed the wards around the great hall.   
"Minerva Mcgonagall, Molly Pewerett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter, James Potter and Mark Potter. You are hereby under arrest for being members of an illegal organization under the name of the order of the Phoenix" announced Cygnus with a sneer, he had his blue eyes and silky black hair back.  
"And who are you to arrest us!" Yelled Ginny   
"Minister Of Magical America, Cygnus Black. And Minister of Britain from today on" he added   
"You can't do that" he turned to meet fearful blue eyes of Ron  
"Ron!"   
"Dad? Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. You're with him too" asked Ginny   
"Take them please" asked Cygnus.  
"You can't do that" yelled mark  
"I very well can do so"   
"Harry. We're your parents" said lily  
"Did you really believe that stunt" he laughed, he changed his eyes to blue and turned his hair red "Now, does that make me a Weasley" he asked   
"Fools. It was just to provoke tom, do you really thought I was Harry Potter" he asked still laughing.  
"The scar" whispered granger   
"Oh this" he said pointing at the 'scar' "yeah, sorry about that, my bad" he added pealing it away "muggle make up can do wonders" he explained   
"Where to, Minister" asked one of the aurors   
"Azkaban" he said watching them all pale   
"It's destroyed My Lord" he of course knew. Call him evil, but he enjoyed seeing the frightened looks on the ones who destroyed his life. Revenge is indeed a dish better served cold.   
"Do we take them to the ministry cells?"  
"Hell no, they will not be stepping inside my country, I know exactly where to put them until their trials" he answered with a twisted smirk. There goes another project.


	31. Chapter 31

Cygnus panted at the excessive use of magic, he was in his training room again, letting out some steam. He was happy, today was the day of the trails, he had kept the prisons on his person the whole time. Literally. He locked them in a trunk each, shrunk the trunks and kept them on him. The majority of the wizengamot voted for death for kidnapping the minister, but seeing the broken looks on the weasleys he convinced them of a faith worst than death. They will have their magic locked away and memory whipped then sent to live in the muggle world, the only thing they will remember is what the doctor would tell them, 'you had a car accident and you lost your memory'. At least the red hair family could check up on their remaining members if they want to. They will send them to different countries and have them under surveillance the whole time. Mark, seeing as he was still underage, will be put in one of his orphanages. No one knew about the potter's being alive, except the aurors, the weasleys because they were present when they were arrested and the wizengamot who were present for their trails. He was uncertain about Mcgonagall, in the end she too got her memory whipped and sent to the muggles, black too. Lupin had posed a problem, they couldn't send a werewolf to the non-maj, so they bound his magic and sent him to work for BlackCo, in case he tried to leave MACUSA or try anything against it, whether thinking it or doing it, his magic will be taken and he will die. Dumbldore's body was burned as well just in case the old fool decided to get up again. All in all, it has been a good day. 

The young genius was sitting in his bed. after he took a shower, he wore his black silk pajamas and went to bed, he was reading the reports of the Britain project, who was now under America. The wizengamot was very excited at the idea of taking over Britain when he suggested it, they were hesitant at first, not knowing if he could indeed kill the dark lord or not, but he had assured them that he could do it. And he didn't disappoint. They began with going through what was left of the ministry, seeing as it will be the first to be rebuild, they didn't find much. Disappointed, he put the papers down and took his laptop, he was going through the list of students who were confirmed to join the school, they sent the team introduction and so far, everyone was excited to join, they will be taking them in June to buy their school things, which is in 2 months. Only two months. Time does fly by fast. They had added more shops to the alley, including a tech shop, the muggleborns had been very excited to use phones inside the school, what they didn't know is that the BlackCo tech can not get out of their rooms, so no phone in class or outside in the Halls, he didn't want the purebloods and half bloods feel like ignorants when they see the muggleborns use their phones.   
"Sir, Mr.stark is here and asking for you" he heard Jarvis. Cygnus smirked as he was reminded with Tony, their relationship was great, they got closer after he defeated the dark lord and met his excuse of parents. And the sex was great.  
"Tell him I'm on my way" he said getting out his bed, he opened the drawer and took Tony's gift. He had a meeting with the head of the unspeakable when he saw it, he knew at that moment he needed to give it to Tony.  
Too lazy to change, he walked out of his room and down the stairs, Tony was sitting in his chair in his office  
"Handsome" he greeted walking to him and giving him a quick kiss  
"Gorgeous" he answered   
"Were you sleeping" he asked  
"Just in bed" Cygnus shrugged sitting in Tony's lap  
"Any news" he added  
"Could you Talk to fury, tell him that I have work and don't have time for his band of agents"  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Tony" mocked Cygnus   
"I thought you liked being iron man" he added   
"I like being iron man, not S.H.I.E.L.D's engineer"  
"I'll talk to him" promised Cygnus, turning so he was straddling Tony.  
"I have something for you" he said  
"I wonder what that is" the younger of the two didn't answer, he covered the older's eyes and took the gift from his pocket, he held it in front of the other and removed his hand.  
"Joy. Another necklace" answered Tony sarcastically.  
"You're right, you don't have anything to do with a time-turner, my apologies" he answered, before he could take the necklace back, Tony stopped his hand.  
"A time-turner" he repeated  
"Yeah you could turn back time with it"   
"I thought-"  
"Could only turn hours, not years like I did" he told Tony that death brought him back, to have a second chance. It was the truth. Kind of.  
Tony nodded comprehensively and took the necklace.  
"When you turn back, make sure to never see your past self or you'll go insane"  
"I can't believe you've just given me a time machine" whispered the billionaire. Cygnus only grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him, his fingers tackled in his hair, he deepened the kiss, moaning as he felt Tony's member hardening against him, his own erection showing.  
"Bedroom" he ordered breathlessly, the moment Tony nodded, Cygnus apparated them directly on his bed. He could only hope, now that Tony has a time turner, they will have more time together. 

The next morning Cygnus found himself in front of a public, wearing his black robes and giving his opening speech.  
"With that being said, I welcome you to Black alley" he finished.  
After finding out it will not be possible to open the alley at June and bring all the students, they decided to start with the opening now, bring the orphanages kids and the ones from MACUSA, then let the outside students until June.  
"When I call your names, please step forward" he smirked at their confused faces but didn't explain further.  
"Skye Bandlow" he called, a petite black haired 9 years old walked to the stage.  
"I didn't do anything wrong, did I Uncle Cyg" she asked shyly. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
"No honey, I have something for you" he said, taking one of the multiple cards on the desk and giving one to sky   
"This is your student card, you see there is your picture, name, and year. Each year this card will be updated automatically, and it's linked to your bank account, you could say that this is the B&G card special students" he explained   
"Do you like it" he asked the child  
"A lot, thank you Uncle Cyg" she answered hugging him tightly  
"That's not all" he added taking her hand and sliding a ring into her small ring finger, he watched as the ring shifted and resized to fit her  
"This makes you officially a student of Black school of magic, once you have it on, you can't take it off, even after you're done with your education, this is our symbol" he said  
"It's the best" answered Skye, giving him one last hug then walked back happily, her new card in her hand.  
"Next"

"You look good in robes" he commented giving a quick kiss to Tony who decided to accompany him  
"I always look good. And you know it" replied Tony   
"Not as good as I am" he answered, they stood watching the kids move from store to store.  
"The twins are having a field day" tony said as he watched the kids try to get in the already full shop  
"I dread thinking of what they will do with all those pranks once school starts"  
"Let the kids have fun" answered Tony   
"It's not your school they will likely destroy" he said dryly   
"You're good with kids" he pointed   
"Anything so they don't live like I did before" answered Cygnus   
"Do you want to have children"   
"I already do. Do you"  
"I don't think I would make a good father" Cygnus head snapped at the absurdity of his statement  
"You'd make a wonderful father" he said sincerely.  
"I would probably end up adopting one" he replied  
"Don't you want anyone from your blood?"   
"Yes but who will care him or her, all the females would use it against me"   
"Well, there is a potion that will make a child have your blood-"   
"Cygnus" he turned to meet the one who interrupted him.  
"Draco" he said, his glare turning to a soft one.  
"You're here for you school things? He added  
"Yes, I know it was supposed to be a day only for the orphanage, I hope you don't mind" he answered  
"No, you're most welcome. Alone?" He asked  
"No, Neville, Blaise, theo, Daphne and her sister are here as well. Somewhere" he added, looking around for his friends, he seemed to find them as he waved for them, a moment later three young man and three beautiful girls stood in front of them. Draco's friends and Luna.  
"Cyg" greeted Luna, Cygnus gave a small kiss on the cheek and greeted her back   
"Luna, love"  
"Mind introducing us Draco" He heard Blaise say  
"Yes, this is Cygnus Black, minister and our headmaster" introduced Draco   
"Pleasure meeting you" he answered   
"My name is Blaise zabini" he added  
"I know. I know every student I admitted in the school"   
"And you remember everyone" asked theo curiously   
"Very much"  
"How should we call you then. Lord Black, minister Black, Headmaster Black or" Cygnus raised an eyebrow at the not so subtle flirting Blaise was trying. Before he could answer, he felt strong hands around his waist.  
"Gorgeous, you seem to forget about me" asked Tony, giving him his best charming smile  
"Of course not. Students, this is Anthony Stark, My-"  
"Husband" he interrupted him  
"Husband" repeated Cygnus hiding his surprise behind a smiling face.  
"Were you here when I explained the cards?" He said changing the subject  
"Yes. Didn't think you'd have them on you" asked Neville.  
"I have all of them on me, I figure someone not on the list could come" he explained handing them each their cards  
"And the rings" asked Astoria excited.  
"Of course" he went to the desk and took one board with 10 rings.  
"Ring finger, right hand" he said watching them taking the rings and into their fingers,  
"They are beautiful" commented Daphne, they were pretty simple, a silver band with an onyx stone.  
"I'm glad you like it. Have fun shopping" he told them waving them off as they walked to the trunk shop.   
"Husband? Didn't think the great Tony stark could get jealous" he said turning to Tony  
"You're mine" was the simple answer of Tony. He didn't think Tony was the possessive type. The more you know.


	32. Chapter 32

"Welcome. To the first feast of Black School of Magic, I'm very proud to tell you, you are the first student of this prodigious school, you will be remembered. Now, to the important things. Phones, computers and such are forbidden outside of your rooms, I don't need to explain why, you just have to remember how you felt the first time you entered the Wizarding world, this is how the ones who were raised in a magical community will feel when they see you walking around playing video games in your phones. As I already explained when your cards has been distributed, they will hold your personal informations, adding to your name, year and your pictures, any club you will join will appear in your card, including quidditch. There is no such thing as curfew. Personally, I think sleep is the most beautiful thing one can do and if you prefer wandering the halls instead of taking advantage of such a wonderful thing. That is your business. There will be a pointing system, each student gets a 100 points at the start of the year, you will of course gain points and lose ones during the year and the three students with most points at the end of the year will receive something that we will have yet to decide. The points count will be on your cards as well. There will be a visit every fortnight to Black alley if you needed anything. Yes, about Quidditch, we will have four teachers or more organize their own team that can have a match between them, the team winner will win the quidditch cup and a number of points to the players. Now that I think of it, how about we have the teacher of the year, by the end of the year, you could vote for your favorite professor and let's get them something as well, I assure you this was not planned. There is a question box in your rooms, if you have any, please write them down and put them on the box, I would try to answer as much as possible. I think that's it. Thank you for choosing Black school of magic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et Voilà, Thank you for sticking all the way to the end, I'm glad some of you enjoyed this story, I try my best. I apologise for the last chapter Because I really suck at endings.   
> Thank you all again and see you in the next adventure of our favourite master of death.  
> Alexander.


End file.
